El Primer Loud
by AlejinX
Summary: Una confesión de su madre antes de morir le hace aventurarse a la pequeña comunidad de Royal Woods, como procedera todo? no tiene idea. Lo aceptaran? quien lo sabe, lo unico que sabe es que no hay vuelta atras, ellos deben conocer de su existencia, que aun sigue vivo y dispuesto a crear lazos si se lo permiten. después de todo. . . el tambien es un Loud.
1. Reconocimiento

Mi Primer FanFiction, espero les guste, no soy muy bueno con la redacción pero igual espero disfruten de esta historia, por adelantado, perdonen las faltas de ortografia.

Desde que tiene memoria, siempre sintió que algo le hacia falta, que no estaba completo, pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento. Después de todo, tenia una madre cariñosa que siempre estuvo ahí para el, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo, ella era su heroína y mejor amiga, pero el cruel destino se la arrebato, por supuesto que estaba triste pero mas aun, estaba sorprendido, jamás imagino del secreto que le revelaría antes de morir. Ahora sin desearlo, se encuentra en una encrucijada existencial, podría solo ignorarlo y seguir con su vida como siempre, cosa que no seria sencilla. . .o podría intentar acercarse a ellos y confiar en la suerte, quien sabe? tal vez sean ese algo que necesita para sentirse completo, es gracioso en realidad, siempre se enorgulleció de ser alguien que sabia lo que deseaba, de ser alguien que no dudaba jamás que debía de hacer, de ser siempre el "Hombre con el plan". Ahora se encuentra aquí, por primera vez en su vida sin saber que debe hacer. Una cosa es segura, jamás será el mismo no importado lo que haga, después de todo. . .como alguien puede seguir como si nada después de enterarse que tiene otra madre y un padre, sin mencionar a 10 hermanas menores y un hermano menor? Su nombre Luke Stewart. . . . no! El cree firmemente que ya es hora de usar su nombre real. Su nombre es Luke Loud y esta es su historia.

Un bello sábado en la mañana, Luke se encontraba al frente de cierta casa en Royal Woods que ya había visitado con anterioridad, había sido igual todas las otras veces, se detenía con su motocicleta justo en frente y solo se quedaba ahí, inmóvil, observando la casa, no se quitaba el casco por temor a que alguien pudiera reconocerlo o confundirlo por algún familiar lejano. El sabia que podía pasar. Después de todo el ya había hecho su tarea, observando e investigando, con los pequeños no había problema, pero sabia que si cualquiera de los mayores o adolecentes lo viera, inmediatamente notaria las similitudes, pelo rubio, pecas en las mejillas, sin mencionar los mismos ojos que al parecer todos los hijos Loud heredaron y el no era la excepción.

"Por mas que veo esta casa, me es imposible imaginar que vivan 13 personas ahí, seguro el espacio debe ser muy limitado" se dijo a si mismo el joven de 19 años.

"Como hubiera sido mi vida de haber crecido aquí? Seguro que muy diferente, no creo que sea posible comparar el ser hijo único independiente que ser el hermano de 11 mas pequeños" Pensó, una sonrisa cruzo por su cara, el no detestaba el estilo de vida que había llevado hasta entonces, después de todo, tener una madre mimosa y ser el único hijo garantizaba una vida muy buena y llena de atención, cosa que el había tenido sin duda pero aun así, el sabia que en varios momentos de su vida, el deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener un hermano o hermana pequeña, alguien a quien proteger, alguien con quien compartir su cariño y sus secretos, cierto. Tenia a su madre pero no era lo mismo.

El no podía engañarse a si mismo, por un lado el quería estar enojado con ella, odiarla por lo que había hecho, era obvio que había roto la ley, como un joven de 19 años, el sabia eso, no era idiota. Pero. . . . aun así, por el otro lado; no podía odiarla por mas que lo intentara, la desesperación y soledad la llevo a ello, el sabia que si no hubiera sido el, otro hubiera tomado su lugar, mas aun, ella lo amo con un hijo autentico, no era una cruel secuestradora. . . era solo una mujer confundida.

Luke sonrió de nuevo, recordar a su "madre" siempre le hacia feliz pero al mismo tiempo una amarga tristeza le seguía, ya hacia 3 meses desde que ella había muerto por su enfermedad y le rebelo su oscuro secreto. Luego de unos minutos, Luke se dispuso a dejar el lugar para buscar algo de desayunar en algún restaurante cercano, Arranco su moto y se fue. Una vez mas sintiendo vergüenza de no haber tocado a la puerta de la casa Loud.

"Demonios! Son un cobarde"

Siempre era lo mismo, viajaba a esa casa para finalmente presentarse, no era un tonto. Era obvio que las posibilidades que le creyeran serian muy bajas, tal vez incluso hasta seria tomado por loco o acosador, que la verdad, si el se ponía a pensarlo bien. Por las ultimas semanas si lo había sido. Siempre tenia sus precauciones por supuesto, a distancia, observaba el estilo de vida de cada una de sus hermanas, hermano y padres, cada uno era tan diferente del otro. No pudo evitar identificarse con unos mas que con otros. Le pequeña Lynn le recordaba mucho a si mismo a su edad. Un gran fan del futbol, su pasión por el kick boxing, además de su carácter fuerte y agresivo. Luke por supuesto no era alguien de temperamento fuerte, rara vez se enojaba pero cuando lo hacia, pobre de aquella alma que lo hiciera. Luna y Luan también eran personas muy interesantes, mostraban pasión por lo que querían tanto como Lynn. La música y la comedia, debía admitir que Luna era muy buena tocando, si sabia pulir ese talento; no seria de extrañar que algún día fuera muy famosa, Luan por su parte. . . estaba. . .bien, no! No había forma de endulzar la situación. Realmente ella necesita conseguir mejor material. Su acto era muy bueno para niños y fiestas de cumpleaños pero era obvio que ella tenia ambiciones mas grandes y no era difícil entender que el publico adulto no es tan fácil de impresionar o hacer reír como a un niño. Aun así el admiraba su perseverancia al contar chistes malos de los que nadie se reía pero ella seguía adelante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lori y Leni eran también muy interesantes, la mayor siempre daba un aire de respeto, algo que realmente era necesario cuando tienes tantos hermanos menores, el no pudo evitar sentir respeto por eso pero mucho de ese respeto se perdía cuando la veía derretirse por su novio. . .sin mencionar los apodos que se ponían.

"Agh, solo renten un cuarto" se decía cuando los veía tan melosos.

Leni por su parte. . . también era interesante, fácilmente era la hermana mas atractiva de las mayores, lindo rostro, lindo cabello, un cuerpazo de una típica chica de 16 años entrando a la adultez, definitivamente si no fuera por el triste hecho que era su hermana, el ya estaría pensando en mil maneras de conquistarla. Había que ser justos, Lori y Luna eran también muy atractivas pero Leni estaba en otro nivel, pero mas alla del atractivo físico. Estaba su inocencia. . . por no decir cabeza llena de aire, Luke solo necesito unos días para darse cuenta que ella no era precisamente la mas brillante de la familia, rayos incluso las mas pequeñas parecían ser mas listas. Lo cual traía muchas preocupaciones para el. Atractiva e Inocente? No era una combinación segura para una chica en un mundo de adolecentes lascivos. Por suerte muchos de sus temores desaparecieron cuando la vio en varias ocasiones, rechazar invitaciones de chicos que obviamente solo la deseaban para una cosa, era un alivio ver que ella si tenia sentido común, bueno! También no era como si El hubiera permitido que alguien le pusiera un dedo encima a su hermanita. Luke muchas veces se rio de si mismo, apenas hacia unos meses que se había enterado de la existencia de ellas y ya estaba actuando como un hermano sobreprotector que las hermanas tanto odian.

En el caso de las pequeñas, el no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento fraternal hacia ellas, aunque igual eran muy diferentes las unas de las otras, una princesita malcriada, una interactiva sin miedo a ensuciarse, una chica gótica amante de vampiros. . .ok? una pequeña súper genio y una bebita poco mayor de un año, solo pudo derretirse ante tanta ternura, los sentimientos de haber querido un hermano o hermana en su niñez regresaron de pronto mas fuertes que nunca, tristemente no pudo evitar sentirse un poco disgustado con su difunta madre, como pudo ella negarle esto por tantos años? Nunca podría recuperar los momentos de niñez que perdió con las hermanas mayores, en su corazón, rezaba por que no pasara lo mismo con las niñas actuales.

Y por ultimo estaba Lincoln, un chico listo y calculador, fácilmente "un chico con el plan" igual que el. El único hombre entre tantas hermanas, como lograba no volverse loco? Era un misterio incluso para Luke y por tanto era digno de respeto tambien. Siempre encontraba una forma de pasar tiempo con cada una de ellas, el se tomaba su papel de hermano protector muy en serio, incluso con sus hermanas mayores. Al ver eso, Luke se sintió bastante feliz, era satisfactorio ver que aun sin su presencia por todos estos años y tal vez por los años por venir, la presencia de un hermano protector no faltaba y nunca faltaría.

Luke llego a un pequeño café en las cercanías del lugar, bajo de su motocicleta y entro al establecimiento, ordeno un pequeño desayuno de panqueques y salchichas, una vez servido, tranquilamente se dispuso a comer. Ya hiba a la mitad de su desayuno cuando al restaurante entro un grupo de jóvenes charlando, no era nada del otro mundo, amigas que deseaban desayunar y pasar tiempo juntas, no era algo que mereciera la atención de Luke, salvo por el hecho que entre ellas se encontraba la bella Leni, inmediatamente volteo la mirada para evitar hacer contacto con ella. El grupo paso de largo y se sentó a unas mesas de la suya.

"Se los digo chicas, como que aquí sirven el mejor café y pastelillos de la ciudad" dijo Leni a sus amigas que solo respondieron con gestos de asombro. Luke no pudo evitar emitir un gesto de risa, ya era evidente para el que "Como que" era la frase característica de Leni, la usaba para todo.

El grupo hizo lo normal, se les sirvió sus bocadillos y empezaron a charlar de cosas de moda, ropa, zapatos, chicos lindos, Luke no prestaba tanta atención, la verdad es que ya había terminado de espiar a sus hermanas días atrás, actualmente ya estaba en la fase 2 de su plan "presentarme con la familia Loud como el hijo perdido de hace muchos años que recién acaba de enterarse de su existencia y pensar un nombre mas corto para este plan"

Dicha fase no estaba resultando del todo bien, obviamente tratar de presentarse en la casa formalmente no daba frutos, tal vez enviando cartas a sus padres para prepararlos, pero podrian pensar que era un loco tratando de jugar una broma cruel. Lo cierto era que el estaba estancado y no sabia que hacer, es mas. . .que tal si sus padres lo habían olvidado? Tenían 11 hijos mas por el amor de Dios! Sin mencionar que ya había pasado casi 18 años desde su "secuestro". Dicha posibilidad no era del todo lejana, pero en caso que si lo recordaran, el deseaba al menos darles un cierre, al menos hacerles saber que seguía vivo, en caso que pensaran que no lo estaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto que tres chicos que recién acababan de entrar al restaurante, caminaron hacia las chicas y su hermana. El que parecía el líder, chico alto y delgado, con chaqueta de motociclista y peinado "cool" empezó a hablar con Leni.

"Hey Leni! Ya no respondiste a mi propuesta!"

Leni se le quedo viendo con una mirada no muy feliz, era claro que no disfrutaba de la compañía del chico.

"Oh, lo siento, he estado muy ocupada últimamente"

El chico, que no parecía estar satisfecho con la respuesta, decidió ir al grano.

"Bueno, ahora estas aquí, que dices si vienes conmigo en una inolvidable cita"

Leni no respondió de inmediato, las demás chicas la exhortaban a decir que si, parecía que ese joven era algo popular, Leni permaneció mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que finalmente respondió.

"Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo"

Tanto los amigos del joven como las amigas de Leni se quedaron con la boca abierta, Leni solo los miraba confundida.

"Que? Es la verdad!"

evidentemente esa respuesta gusto aun menos al joven que ya estaba viendo a Leni con ojos enojados, inmediatamente la tomo del brazo.

"Asi! Pues solo dices eso por que no has estado un tiempo a solas conmigo, te aseguro que al hacerlo, no podrás vivir sin mi"

Inmediatamente intento a jalarle del brazo para abandonar el restaurante, las amigas intentaron ayudarle pero los secuaces del chico hacían un buen trabajo para mantenerlas al margen.

"Oye! Déjame! Me. . . me lastimas, alguien. . quien sea! Por favor ayúdenme!" Leni grito claramente atterada, desafortunadamente para ella, el restaurante estaba casi vacío y los pocos que estaban ahí prefirieron no interferir, Luke noto que el viejo dueño usaba su teléfono para llamar a alguien, probablemente la policía, desafortunadamente uno de los amigos lo vio a alerto al líder.

"Bryan, debemos irnos ahora, están llamando a la policía"

"Ya te escuche amigo, vamos Leni! Te aseguro que te divertirás"

El chico jalaba aun mas fuerte del brazo de la bella chica.

"Por. . .por favor no! Yo no deseo esto, por favor. . . ayuda"

"Pierdes tu tiempo Leni, nadie aque tiene las pelotas para . . . aghh"

Bryan no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que sintió un fuerte apretón en su brazo que usaba para sostener el de Leni. Cuando paso el dolor, noto que alguien apretaba su brazo con una gran mano, al levantar la vista, noto a un hombre de tal vez de 20 años, tenia una capucha que tapaba la mitad de su cara a vista normal, pero por ser mas alto y desde su perspectiva, podía verle claramente los ojos, mostraban enojo puro.

"Oye. . . .creo que la chica te dijo que no esta interesada, Suéltala"

"Y que haras si no lo agghhhhh"

Luke apretó aun mas el brazo del Bryan.

"O te romperé el brazo aquí y ahora"

Bryan talvez era un idiota, pero incluso el sabia que el joven adulto no bromeaba, inmediatamente dejo ir el brazo de Leni, al hacerlo, Luke también lo dejo ir, Bryan retrocedio unos pasos para sostener su brazo adolorido.

"Aghh! Sabes con quien te estas metiendo"

"No podría importarme menos"

Bryan sonrio y asintió su cabeza a sus camaradas, los dos jóvenes dejaron de empujar a las amigas de Leni y se acercaron a Luke.

"Haremos que te importe idiota" dijo uno de los chicos.

Inmediatamente se abalanzaron contra Luke, quien tomo posición defensiva, Normalmente enfrentar a dos personas al mismo tiempo era muy problemático, pero el entrenamiento de KickBoxing sumado a que los dos chicos no eran mas que unos habladores que no tenían ni idea de como pelear, jugo bastante bien a su favor. Después de unos segundos, ambos estaban en el piso, muy adoloridos. Luke no pudo evitar estar agradecido son su madre por haberle obligado a tomar esas clases para defenderse.

Bryan al ver a sus dos secuaces en el suelo, sintió como su valentía se había escapado, no importándole abandonar a sus "amigos" corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y salio del lugar.

"Cobarde" Luke dijo y se acerco a Leni que aun estaba en el suelo después que Bryan la soltara, extendió su mano y dijo.

"Estas bien?"

Leni se le quedo viendo por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente los engranes de su cerebro empezaron a trabajar, tomo la mano de su salvador quien le ayudo a levantarse, no podía explicarlo, pero cuando tomo su mano, Leni sintió algo. . .algo lindo, agradable, una sensación de seguridad, era imposible tratar de explicar el sentimiento recién encontrado. un pequeño rubor paso por sus mejillas, quería ver el rostro completo de su salvador pero la capucha no permitía apreciar mucho.

"Gra. . .gracias. . .señor. . ."

"hehehehe, vamos chica, no soy tan viejo, apenas tengo 19 años"

Leni no pudo evitar sorprenderse, el chico parecía mucho mas maduro, al menos para ella y sus amigas quienes ya se encontraban observando a Luke con ojos de ensueño.

"Wow! es increíble! Pensé que eras mas viejo!" dijo Leni, ganando una mirada fría y sorpresiva de sus amigas. Ella solo volteo y dijo confundida.

"Que?"

Luke solo sonrió, soltó la mano de Leni y se dispuso a salir del restaurante.

"Ahora si me permiten chicas, no estoy de humor de contestar preguntas cuando la policía llegue, les dejo el resto a ustedes . . . adiós"

Volteo la mirada una vez mas a Leni quien también lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Espero que nos volvamos a ver" Le dijo ella.

"Si . . . igual yo" respondió y empezó a caminar a la salida.

"ESPERA!" Grito una de las amigas. "No nos has dicho tu nombre"

Luke se detuvo al oir eso, pudo haberse ido sin responder, igual no estaba obligado a decirles nada, también solo podía presentarse por su nombre que había usado por muchos años, Luke Stewart. El nombre que su madre le había dado. . . su nombre "falso" nadie además que el sabia eso por supuesto. Estaba a punto de decirlo pero su mente no se lo permitía, esta, al igual que su corazón deseaban lo mismo, Honestidad, al menos con Leni que también se veía interesada en saber. Por alguna razón. . . su corazón no le permitió no ser honesto. Y quien sabe, talvez el destino le había dado esta oportunidad para finalmente presentarse formalmente. Por que no empezar con Leni? Se pregunto. Luke volteo a ver al grupo y con una sonrisa dijo:

"Loud! My nombre es Luke Loud"

Volteo una vez mas su mirada a la salida y finalmente salio. Las chicas voltearon a ver a Leni para observar que reacción hacia, ella solo se quedo viendo la puerta por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente sonriendo exclamo:

"Wow! tenemos el mismo apellido! Y su nombre también empieza con L, eso será fácil de recordar!"

Las amigas no pudieron evitar golpear su propia frente con la palma de sus manos y hacer un sonido de estar fastidiadas, igual no podían enojarse con ella. Era solo Leni siendo Leni.


	2. Confesiones

Bueno, debo decir que recibí muy buenas criticas y eso me inspiro a terminar este capitulo antes, intentare actualizar lo mas rápido posible pero debo decirles que tengo mas historias en fimfiction por lo que a veces unos capítulos podrían tardar. Solo quiero aclarar dos cosas, Primero: el chiste de los mormones solo lo use por que muchos lo hacen, en ningún momento intento faltarles al respeto ni nada por el estilo. Yo respeto las creencias religiosas que cualquiera pueda tener. Segundo: Realmente no se que tan fácil o difícil es crear una nueva identidad para una persona o bebe en este caso. No soy muy bueno en cosas muy técnicas. Si alguien conoce la respuesta, es bienvenida en los comentarios. Bueno. . .sin nada mas que agregar, espero que disfruten del capitulo.

En una pequeña residencia de la comunidad de Royal Woods, los miembros de una gran familia se preparaban para pasar una gran velada, ya fuera reuniendo refrigerios o vistiendo sus Pijamas mas cómodas, todos estaban muy emocionados, después de todo era noche de película en la casa Loud. Ya todos estaban reuniéndose en la sala junto al televisor, Lori y Leni se alistaban en su cuarto.

"Deprisa Leni! Ya va a empezar la película!" Lori le decía a su hermana menor quien solo se cepillaba el cabello, con la mirada perdida en su propia reflejo, no era raro para Lori ver a su hermana así, considerando su forma de ser. Pero incluso para Leni, había ciertas cosas fuera de lo común, como que no contaba cuantas veces cepillaba su cabello, o el hecho de que cada 10 o 15 segundos, se quedaba viendo a su propia mano, con mucha atención, incluso a veces sonreía.

"ahhhh, Leni? Te encuentras bien?"

Leni siguió viendo su mano sin prestarle atención a su hermana mayor, Lori por su parte, se le agotaba la paciencia.

"LENI! TE ESTOY HABLANDO!"

La chica de 16 años dio un salto de sorpresa que incluso la tumbo al suelo, tras recuperarse, se le quedo viendo a Lori, aun con cara de sorpresa pregunto:

"Que pasa Lori? Por que me asustas así? Te crees Lucy o que?"

"Es tu culpa, Literalmente estabas perdida en tu pequeño mundo y no me escuchabas"

"Oh! Lo siento, que querías decirme?"

"Bueno, te he visto un poco pensativa hoy, cosa que es muy raro por como lo mires, paso algo hoy?"

"Oh Lori! Por su puesto que pasaron muchas cosas hoy! Normalmente lo mismo de siempre, me levante, me di un baño, me vestí, luego desayun. . . ."

Lori tuvo que cerrar la boca de su hermana con su mano, literalmente Leni era un caso especial, pensó ella.

"Agh! Digo que si paso algo diferente hoy? Algo en lo que no puedas dejar de pensar"

Leni se quedo viendo a su hermana por varios segundos hasta que finalmente proceso la pregunta.

"Ohhhhhh. . . bueno. . .te lo pensaba decir después pero ya que preguntas ahora. . . hoy en la mañana un chico. . ."

Leni fue interrumpida cuando ella y Lori escucharon la puerta de su habitación abrirse con mucha fuerza, cuando vieron quien era, se trataba de Lynn, Luna y Luan, las tres parecían un poco molestas, fue Lynn la que decidió hablar:

"Oigan! Van a bajar o no! No podemos empezar sin ustedes y ya queremos ver la película!" grito Lynn mientras Luna y Luan solo asintieron.

"Ok Ok! Ahora vamos! Ven Leni, pero no se te olvide que debemos terminar nuestra conversación de hace un momento"

Leni asintió y junto con sus demás hermanas, bajaron para reunirse con el resto de la familia.

Como siempre la película fue fantástica, una comedia familiar apta para todo publico, luego de la función, toda la familia empezó a contar como estuvo su día, un pequeño ejercicio familiar recomendado por Lincoln, el había visto lo bien que se sentía cuando los padres de Clyde le preguntaron acerca de su día y quería que su familia compartiera la misma actividad.

Uno a uno fueron contando su día, no había nada fuera de lo común, ya fuera Lynn jugando base ball en el parque con su equipo, Luan vendiendo animales de globos en el centro comercial, incluso Lucy hablo de su club de poesía al que asistía, cuando toco el turno a Leni, ya todo el mundo empezaba a imaginar su gran historia, revistas, revistas y mas revistas de moda.

"Bueno, como estuvo mi día? . . . a si! Hoy , en el restaurante a unas calles de aquí, un chico trato de obligarme a tener una cita con el!

Toda la familia incluyendo a Lily miraron a Leni con cara de horror.

"Que. . .que dijiste Leni?" Pregunto su madre, claramente consternada.

"Si! Intento sacarme a la fuerza para llevarme a. . . bueno no se a donde quería llevarme pero seguramente iba a ser horrible, yo estaba muy asustada, mis amigas intentaron ayudarme pero los amigos de el no se los permitían, como que enserio las cosas se complicaron" dijo Leni con un tono muy tranquilo, en cierto modo su tranquilidad también tranquilizo a su familia, les ayudo a saber que todo había terminado bien. Leni noto como su familia parecía preocupada por ella, se sintió mal por ello.

"Lo siento, tal vez no debí contarles eso"

Su madre y padre inmediatamente la abrazaron, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, su padre dijo:

"Leni, no te sientas mal por ello, además. Este tipo de cosas debes decírnoslas inmediatamente, no solo cuando alguien te pregunte, mañana mismo me mostraras quien fue ese patán y lo denunciare con la policía"

Su madre y todos los hermanos Loud asintieron estando de acuerdo. Leni asintió también con una sonrisa.

"Bueno. . . y como saliste de eso Leni? por favor dinos que no te hizo nada malo" Lori pregunto con su tono tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo por su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de torturas que infringiría a ese idiota si acaso se atrevió a tocar a su hermanita. Solo un pequeño vistazo a los demás hermanos era suficiente para saber que ellos pensaban en lo mismo. . . o peor.

Al pensar en la respuesta, Leni les mostro una cálida sonrisa y sin darse cuenta, empezó a acariciar la mano que tomado la mano de Luke. Toda la familia noto ese gesto y de pronto estaban mas interesados que hace unos segundos en saber que había pasado.

"Bueno. . . a decir verdad, como que alguien me ayudo. . .un chico, de 19 años. . o al menos eso dijo, yo pensé que era mucho mayor. . .el se enfrento a esos abusivos y. . .bueno, me salvo."

Todos los Loud presentes suspiraron en alivio, Lynn inmediatamente pregunto:

"Y como te salvo? Peleo con ellos o algo asi?" pregunto algo emocionada.

"Si! Debieron verlo! Parecía uno de esos luchadores de kick bossing que tanto te gusta ver en la televisión Lynn"

"Es Kick Boxing Leni"

"Oh si! Eso! Debo decir que fue muy impresionante, noqueo a dos de ellos en segundos, ni siquiera parecía que se esforzara, bueno. . .no como que los otros dos brabucones se vieran tan fuertes"

"Ohhhhhhhh" dijeron todos en asombro.

"Después de eso, el otro chico tonto solo se fue corriendo, dejándome en el suelo, luego el. . .extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme"

Al decir eso, Leni comenzó a acariciar su mano de nuevo, con una honesta sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que antes, el gesto no paso desapercibido para sus hermanas y hermano, todas sonrieron alegremente.

"Ohhhh, Parece que te dejo muy impresionada, te guuuusta!" Dijo Lori abrazando a su hermana.

Todos los demás hicieron "Awwwwwwwww" al escuchar eso, Leni inmediatamente se despego de Lori.

"Que? No no! No es eso lo juro. . . si debo admitirlo, fue muy valiente. . . y varonil pero no es lo que piensan"

"Entonces que es Leni?" pregunto Luna "No as dejado de acariciar y observar la mano que tomo tu salvador"

"Bueno. . es que. . no se como explicarlo, he tomado la mano de muchos chicos con quienes si he salido pero. . . .la de el era diferente, cuando la tome. . . sentí algo. . .cálido, muy muy agradable para ser honesta, pero yo no diría que era amor. . .al menos no la clase de amor que ustedes piensan. . . era como. . como. ."

"Como que Leni?" pregunto Lincoln, Leni volteo a ver a su hermanito y de inmediato la respuesta vino a su cabeza.

"Como cuando te tomaba de la mano cuando eras mas pequeño Lincoln, O cuando cualquiera de ustedes me consuela cuando estoy triste. . . cuando necesito sentirme segura, como la clase de calidez. . .que solo alguien cercano a ti te puede dar"

Todas las hermanas, hermano y padres se le quedaron viendo, en shock, nunca habían oído a Leni hablar de una manera tan seria, quien era este chico? Cuyas acciones lograron de cierto modo. . . hacer que Leni madurara un poco, incluso parecer menos. . .tonta. Lori de inmediato abrazo otra vez a su hermana, los demás Loud la siguieron.

"Bueno. . . supongo que debemos estar agradecidos con el por ayudarte. . . de cualquier modo estoy feliz que estés bien"

"Si. . .sniff, y si algún día te lo vuelves a encontrar donde sea, invítalo a la casa a comer, creo que se merece un agradecimiento formal" la madre Loud dijo.

"Gracias chicos, gracias mama y papa. . .pero creo que eso no será posible. . . verán, como que no pude ver bien su rostro, llevaba un sudadero con capucha, no creo que pueda reconocerlo cuando no lo lleve puesto"

Todos los Loud no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de tristeza, parecía que nunca podrían agradecer personalmente al joven héroe.

"Pero. . .Pero al menos te dijo su nombre. . .verdad?" Lola pregunto con esperanza en sus ojos

"Su nombre? Oh si! Si me lo dijo. . .veamos. . .cual era su nombre?"

"Por favor Leni, no me digas que literalmente olvidaste el nombre del chico que te salvo de una situación peligrosa"

"No lo olvide ok! Solo necesito concentrarme. . . veamos. . . como se llamaba. . . a si! Ya recuerdo"

Toda la familia se puso frente a Leni, emocionados por saber

"Su nombre es Luke Loud" Leni dijo muy emocionada.

"Luke Loud? Wow! este literalmente es un mundo pequeño, tiene nuestro mismo apellido sin mencionar que su nombre increíblemente también empieza con L" dijo Lori con mucho asombro pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas, ella y todos los demás hermanos notaron la cara de shock que tenia su madre, su padre también se veía muy desconcertado.

"Len. . .Leni. . . estas segura. . .que dijo. . .Luke Loud?"

"Sipi! Estoy segura, incluso yo me sorprendí, no es increíble?"

Esa noche seria recordada por toda la familia por siempre, como la noche en que todos los niños Loud pudieron observar como su madre caía pansa abajo contra el piso por un repentino desmayo.

Luke se encontraba descansando en su casa, ubicada a un par de pueblos de Royal Woods, la que había sido la casa de su madre que el heredo. En su cuarto, el estaba acostado sobre su cama, observando el techo, había repasado su día una y otra vez.

"Hmmm, habrá sido buena idea decirle mi nombre a Leni? nah! Seguro que si, tarde o temprano tenia que pasar. . . por que no temprano?"

Una suave sonrisa cruzo por su cara al recordar a Leni, empezó a observar la mano que había tomado la de ella.

"Debo admitir. . . que se sintió muy bien, es lindo. . . tener una hermanita, realmente espero agradarle"

Se quedo ahí, recostado, recordando como todo cambio de la noche a la mañana, recordó a la que fue su madre por 18 años, como cuido de el, a veces podía ser muy sobreprotectora pero eso solo mostraba el cariño que ella sentía por el. No pudo evitar dejar salir sus lagrimas, 3 meses era muy poco tiempo aun para superar la muerte de una madre, si! Había cometido un crimen que muchos considerarían imperdonable pero para el gran parte de su pecado había sido redimido cuando decidió confesarlo todo a el. Ella pudo haberse ido y ya, sin decir nada, Luke probablemente nunca lo hubiera sabido por si mismo, pero Linda Stewart decidió darle la ultima muestra de confianza a su querido hijo y al mismo tiempo le dio un regalo maravilloso. Luke aun podía recordar ese día como si hubiera sucedido hace algunas horas.

(3 meses y medio atrás)

Luke se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama en la habitación del hospital, sobre ella, una mujer de poco mas de 40 años yacía durmiendo plácidamente, a pesar que hacia su mayor esfuerzo para distraerse con su revista, Luke no podía evitar desviar toda su atención a la hermosa dama, sus ojos mostraban cansancio, casi no había dormido las ultimas noches pero no le importaba, en cualquier momento podría ocurrir y el quería estar ahí para cuando. . .fuera la hora, según los doctores, ya era solo cuestión de esperar. El sentía un gran orgullo hacia su madre, lucho ferozmente contra su enfermedad por mas de dos años. Dejo su revista a un lado y tomo su mano.

"Que voy a hacer sin ti mama?" Luke susurro, una simple lagrima recorrió su mejilla, segundos después, Linda abrió sus ojos y postro su mirada en su hijo.

"Hola hermosa dama, como se siente?"

"Oh Luke, siempre tienes que ser tan cortes con esta pobre vieja"

"Nunca se es lo suficiente cortes con una madre, dormiste bien?"

Linda asintió mientras apretaba la mano que su hijo sostenía. Lo miraba con ojos llenos de amor, como toda madre debería ver a sus hijos, pero al mismo tiempo mostraban algo mas, obviamente mostraban tristeza y miedo por su mortandad y el hecho de que pronto seria separada de su tesoro, pero había algo mas, parecía preocupación.

"Mama. . ." Luke comenzó pero su madre puso su dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo.

"Luke. . .mi hijo, mi tesoro. . . tu. . .me amas?"

Los ojos de Luke se agrandaron por la sorpresa, realmente no esperaba una pregunta asi. En cierto modo, hasta era ofensiva.

"Mama, claro que te amo, eres lo que mas amo en este mundo"

Linda sonrió por un breve momento pero de inmediato un tono de seriedad volvió a sus labios.

"No importando lo que haga. . . o si hice algo en el pasado que la mayoría de gente podría considerar. . . imperdonable?"

Luke una vez mas se quedo en shock por la pregunta tan extraña que su madre le había hecho, pero logro mantenerse tranquilo.

"Claro mama, no hay modo que el amor que siento por ti pueda extinguirse pero. . . a que viene todo esto? Que intentas decirme?"

Linda miro a Luke por bastantes segundos, ninguno dijo nada, era obvio que tenia algo que quería sacarse del pecho pero tenia problemas para hacerlo.

"Luke. . . ambos sabemos que mi hora esta cerca. . .es muy posible que cuando vuelva a dormir, tal vez no vuelva a abrir mis ojos, estuve pensando por mucho tiempo lo que estoy a punto de decirte, me escucharas. . .hijo mío?"

Aun cuando sus palabras habían golpeado fuertemente su corazón, Luke permaneció tranquilo, al igual que su madre, el debía ser fuerte también. Con tranquilidad, contesto:

"Por supuesto mama"

(suspiro) "Hijo, aun recuerdas cuando tenias 15 años y finalmente decidí contarte acerca de tu adopción?"

"Como podría olvidarlo mama, fue una de las mayores sorpresas de mi vida. . .aunque siendo honesto recuerdas que te dije que ya empezaba a tener mis propias sospechas? No me parecía para nada al hombre que iba a ser tu esposo y mucho menos a ti. . . ups! Lo siento"

"Esta bien hijo, supere eso hace mucho tiempo, mas que todo gracias a ti, bueno. . . la cosa es. . .que no fui del todo honesta, yo. . .yo. . .no se como decir esto"

Luke tomo ambas manos de su madre y con una cálida sonrisa le dijo:

"Adelante mama, te juro por lo que mas amo. . .ósea tu, que lo que sea que vayas a decir, no cambiara el amor que te tengo"

Su madre le observo con esa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba, realmente Luke era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, mas que nunca sintió tristeza por su eventual separación, el ya era un joven adulto pero aun así no cambiaria el hecho que se quedaría solo cuando ella ya no estuviera. . . quizás ese pensamiento era la mayor razón de querer decirle la verdad. Su hijo no merecía creer que no tenia a nadie mas.

"Esta bien hijo, veras. . . justo después de aquel horrible accidente en auto donde murió el hombre que pudo ser tu padre y. . .mi hijo aun no nacido. . . yo quede destrozada, me tomo meses de rehabilitación poder recuperarme físicamente pero psicológicamente. . .seguía igual, no tener familia que me apoyara solo empeoraba la situación, claro que mis amigos fueron un gran soporte pero. . . solo pensar en mi pequeñito era una tortura, saber que nunca lo tendría en mis brazos y peor aun, saber que no volvería a poder tener otro fue el flechazo final"

Linda ya estaba llorando para este momento.

"Mama! No tienes que contarme nada ok? Odio verte así. . .si es muy doloroso., entonces. . . "

"No Luke, ya empecé y planeo terminar. . . esto es algo que debo. . .No! que necesito hacer, no podre ver a Dios cara a cara si no lo hago. . .por favor"

Luke, sabiendo que era imposible ganar el debate con su madre, solo asintió la cabeza.

"Obviamente intente adoptar. . . yo quería un hijo mas que nada en el mundo, tu sabes de antemano que el dinero nunca seria un problema, gracias a la herencia de mis padres y del hombre que ame. . . pero en cada centro de adopción siempre me decían lo mismo. . .que gracias a mis traumas pasados, no era mentalmente estable para ser elegible, muchas veces trate de convencerlos que no era así! Que solo tenia amor para dar y que si se me daba la oportunidad. . . haría feliz a cualquier pequeñito que se me diera la bendición de adoptar"

Luke solo escuchaba a su madre, decidió no interrumpirla mas, pero mientras mas hablaba, menos seguro estaba de querer oír el final.

"Después de tantas decepciones, aborrecía la vida, esta. . .estaba al borde del suicidio pero yo sabia que eso no estaba bien, para alejar ese pensamiento horrible de mi cabeza, tomaba largos paseos en el parque, también viajaba a diferentes lugares para cambiar mi entorno y conocer gente nueva, debo decir que eso ayudaba mucho pero al mismo tiempo era doloroso ver a tantos padres disfrutando la vida con sus hijos, mientras mas observaba, mas mi ira aumentaba, muchas veces le grite a Dios que por que a mi? Por que se me había quitado el derecho de ser feliz? Nunca obtuve una respuesta. . .o mejor dicho, cerré mi corazón para siquiera querer escuchar alguna"

El joven adulto no pudo evitar el abrazar a su madre, claro que ella le había contado historias de su pasado antes pero nunca se había abierto de ese modo con el, realmente no era algo sencillo de ver. Su madre separo el abrazo y continuo.

"Seguí así por mucho tiempo hasta que un día en uno de mis tantos viajes, llegue a Royal Woods, en el parque local, yo estaba sentada en un banco, solo mirando el cielo, perdida en mis pensamientos. . .la mayoría no muy buenos, cuando de repente. . ."

"Aggu gugu"

Escuche una vocecita frente a mi, baje la mirada a lo vi. . .un pequeño niño, tal vez poco mayor de un año, me observaba con unos ojos de curiosidad y con un brillo en ellos. . .hasta ahora me es imposible explicar todos los sentimientos que tuve en ese momento, solo ver esa carita hacia que el mundo brillara a mi alrededor, ya no sentía dolor ni desesperación, creo que es justo decir. . . que me enamore de ese pequeñito"

"Oh lo siento! Lo siento! Le esta molestando mi hijo, lo siento mucho" Dijo una bella mujer de cabello rubio que corría hacia nosotros.

"Que? Oh no no! No me molestaba, no se preocupe" le conteste sin dejar de observa al bebe.

"uff! Que bien, Luke Loud! En serio! se que te gusta venir al parque pero por favor no desaparezcas así, acaso quieres darnos a mi y a tu hermanita Lori un infarto?" dijo la mujer rubia que acariciaba su estomago con delicadeza. Aun no se notaba pero al parecer estaba embarazada de otra pequeña"

"Después de disculparse una vez mas, se llevo a ese pequeño y de un momento a otro, mi mundo se había vuelto gris otra vez, justo ahí. . . tuve una especie de epifanía, podrías también llamarlo locura. . . quizás las personas del centro de adopción tenían razón después de todo, pero. . .en ese momento solo podía pensar en una cosa. . . ESE BEBE DEBIA SER MIO"

". . . Mama, no soy un genio pero. . .será posible que. . ."

"Si Luke. . .ese bebe eras tu"

Luke una vez mas mostro una cara de asombro absoluto pero antes de poder decir algo, Linda continuo.

"Seguí a la mujer hasta una residencia, ahí supe que tenia un esposo también, los observe por días, podrías decir que estaba obsesionada, sus actividades, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarme a planear lo que iba a hacer. Finalmente una noche, cuando todo el vecindario estaba ya dormido y no había nadie en las calles, eche a andar mi plan, entrar a la casa no fue difícil, había practicado como abrir cerrojos. . . si Luke. . .así de desesperada estaba, bueno como decía, tomando mis precauciones, registre la casa, no tarde en encontrarte en tu cuarto, debo decir que esas personas cuidaban muy bien de ti, al observarte en tu cuna, mi corazón se derritió de nuevo, mi mundo otra vez se ilumino y quería que siguiera así, claro que la duda paso por mi cabeza, realmente estaba dispuesta a quitarle su hijo a esas personas? Si lo hacia, ellos sentirían mi dolor. . .seria capaz de hacerles eso cuando yo sabia perfectamente que se sentía perder un hijo?"

Linda suspiro por un momento y bebió un poco de agua para continuar.

"Estuve a punto de no hacerlo. . .pero mi desesperación no me permitió pensar conscientemente, ellos ya estaban esperando otra pequeña, me dije. Y probablemente podrán tener muchos mas, además. . . yo te necesitaba mas que ellos. Te acurruque en mis brazos, tomando una bolsa con algunos de tus juguetes y abandone la residencia. Conduje por horas hasta llegar a casa, sabia que debía alejarme lo mas que pudiera. A la mañana siguiente naturalmente salió la noticia del bebe perdido, se realizo una investigación como debía ser pero el hecho que no pudieran rastrearme me hizo saber que había cubierto muy bien mis huellas, permanecí lejos por varios meses, me mude a otro pueble donde nadie me conociera hasta que las cosas se calmaran, todo en mi poder para ocultarte, hehehe, seguramente no lo recuerdas pero incluso llegue al punto de teñir tu pelo y ocultar tus pecas con maquillaje, al menos los primeros meses"

Luke seguía sin decir nada, permaneció ahí, atento al resto de la historia.

"No te aburriré con los detalles de cómo contacte a personas de profesionalismo. . .dudoso y tras algunos cuantos sobornos, logre crearte una nueva identidad, sin mencionar todo los negocios de bajo la mesa que realice para poder adoptarte oficialmente, es increíble lo que el dinero puede lograr cuando contactas a las personas correctas. . . no te confundas, no estoy orgullosa pero. . . al mismo tiempo no me arrepiento Luke, tu. . . me salvaste la vida. . .literalmente, si estoy aquí hoy. . . es gracias a ti. Mi amado hijo"

Linda bebió un poco mas de agua, ya casi terminaba su historia.

"Y es así. . . . así es como te convertiste en mi hijo, en caso de que te lo preguntes, creo que la culpa me hizo conservar tu nombre original, en cierto modo creo que se los debía a aquella pareja a la que tanto daño hice, siendo completamente honesta, hubo una ocasión cuando tenias 6 años donde estuve a punto de confesar y regresarte a tu familia real pero. . .cuando me di cuenta que ya tenían 4 hijas mas, decidí no hacerlo, no te entregaría a unos padres que posiblemente no te darían la atención que te merecías, la atención que solo recibirías siendo mi hijo único! En cierto modo, eso me hizo sentirme un poco menos culpable pero aun así, te negué la oportunidad de tener hermanas, lo siento, lo siento mucho. . .

Linda levanto la vista para ver a Luke cara a cara, su preocupación era evidente para cualquiera que la hubiera visto.

"Y con esto termina lo que deseaba decirte . . y. . .que opinas? Después de lo que acabo de decirte. . .aun me. . .me amas?"

Luke seguía en trance, claro que había escuchado todo pero no pudo evitar seguir así, no retiraba la vista de su madre, obviamente el no estaba feliz con lo que acababa de escuchar, deseaba decirle algunas palabras bien pensadas pero. . . simplemente no pudo, cierto. No estaba bien lo que ella había hecho, cualquier persona se hubiera sentido asqueada. . . pero aun con todo lo ocurrido, ella seguía siendo la mujer que le cuido por tantos años, que rara vez le negó algo, ya fuera un juguete, Comic o videojuegos, a veces le hacia ganárselos con estudios y buenas calificaciones pero eso estaba bien, le ofreció una vida de atención absoluta, a veces podía ser muy sobreprotectora pero igual, una gran vida. Y ahora ya era un joven adulto, no un pequeño niño llorón que podría sobre reaccionar tras recibir una noticia así, Sin pensarlo mucho, Luke acaricio la mano de su madre. Ella lo miro con asombro, como aun después de confesar su crimen, el seguía viéndola con una sonrisa cariñosa?

"Mama, no negare que estoy consternado por lo que me dijiste, incluso molesto y triste, mas que todo por mis otros padres, tu lo dijiste. Ellos han de haber sufrido mucho por tu egoísmo pero. . .hasta cierto punto, entiendo por que lo hiciste, no lo defiendo pero si entiendo. Me alejaste de una vida. . .pero me diste otra a cambio y yo no puedo odiarte por eso, al mismo tiempo quiero darte las gracias. Gracias por decirme la verdad, pudiste escoger no decirlo. . .pero no lo hiciste, creo firmemente que has redimido en parte tu culpa al contarme. . . al menos conmigo y por eso mismo me enorgullece llamarte mi madre"

Linda observo a su hijo con una expresión de incredulidad, esta aumento cuando el la abrazo tiernamente. De pronto algo ocurrió, algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo, ambos lloraron, lloraron por muchos minutos, cuando finalmente se calmaron, Linda hablo de nuevo.

"Realmente me siento liberada Luke, no tienes idea del enorme peso que tenia ese secreto sobre mi todos estos años, y. . .ahora que lo sabes, que planeas hacer"

(suspiro) "La verdad no lo se mama, que crees que debería hacer?"

"Hijo. . . yo no quiero que te sientas solo cuando yo ya no este, tu felicidad es mi felicidad. . . ahora sabes que tienes una gran familia ahí afuera y tengo la esperanza que serás feliz si los conoces, pero claro. Eso depende de ti hijo. No tienes que conocerlos si no quieres"

Luke no pude evitar dar una sonrisa burlona a su madre.

"Madre. . . creo que me será imposible vivir normalmente ahora que se que tengo otros padres y cuatro hermanas"

Linda se quedo viendo a Luke con ojos de preocupación otra vez, sabia que debía decirle.

"Hmmmm Luke. . . en realidad son. . . 10 hermanas y un hermano ahora"

"QUE! . . . 11 hermanos en total?. . . .son mormones o que? y mas aun. . .tu como sabes eso?"

"Bueno. . . veras, sabiendo que no me quedaba mucho y que tu te enterarías de la verdad, contrate a un investigador privado para conseguir información actual acerca de los Loud, ve a mi cuarto en casa, en la segunda gaveta de mi ropero lo encontraras, si decides conocerlos. . . creo que la información ahí te ayudara"

"hahahahaha, realmente piensas en todo no mama?"

Linda asintió orgullosamente su cabeza, pero aun estaba muy sorprendida de lo bien que todo había salido, demasiado bien para ser verdad, reuniendo valor que aun no sabia que aun tenia pregunto:

"Hijo. . . en verdad necesito estar segura. . . no estas enojado conmigo?. . .no me odias? Aun que sea un poquito?"

"Mama. . . aun cuando no admiro lo que hiciste. . .ya te lo dije, no te odio, no podre decir lo mismo de los Loud, pero yo por lo menos. . .no siento odio por ti, es mas. . . pienso que acabas de darme un maravilloso regalo, lo único que lamento es que no me lo hayas dicho antes, pero lo hecho. . .hecho esta y nada lo podrá cambiar, tu siempre me enseñaste a ver hacia delante y es lo que planeo hacer"

". . . . gracias hijo y recuerda que lo único que yo deseo. . .es tu felicidad. . . si los Loud pueden dártela, les estaré siempre agradecida, y por favor. . . si al final decides ves a tus padres. . . diles que lo siento mucho y que pueden odiarme si lo desean"

Luke solo asintió con la cabeza y abrazo nuevamente a su madre, después de ese momento, Luke y su madre hablaron de temas varios, nada mas acerca de los Loud, ese era su momento juntos. . . su ultimo momento juntos, Linda tenia razón, cuando finalizaron su conversación. Linda se dispuso a descansar. . . no volvió a abrir sus ojos. Ya había dicho. . . lo único que aun la mantenía con vida.

(Presente)

Luke despertó de repente, recordar tanto siempre le daba sueño, se levanto y procedió a comer algo.

"Hmmmm, se que dije que me dispondría a conocerlas. . . pero es mas difícil de lo que parece. . . que podría hacer? Tal vez si lo hago como lo hice con Leni? hacerme su amigo primero? Así tal vez las cosas sean mas fáciles después."

Una vez satisfecho, verifico su horario de actividades, o mas bien, el horario de actividades de los chicos Loud. Una sonrisa cruzo por su cara cuando vio el evento que ocurrirá en un par de días.

"Excelente! Mi oportunidad para mimar un poco a las pequeñas gemelas"

Luke de inmediato tomo su computadora portátil y empezó a buscar catálogos de compras. Necesitaba encontrar algo especial para esas ternuritas.


	3. Sospechas

Ok, un capitulo mas a tiempo rápido, debo decir que estos dos días estuve inspirado, pero ya estoy cansadito, el siguiente capitulo vendrá en una o dos semanas, si vuelvo a tener el impulso extra, tal vez demore menos. Espero les guste.

* * *

Los vecinos de la pequeña localidad de Royal Woods nunca olvidarían la presente noche, ya habiendo vivido ahí por años, se habían acostumbrado a la idea de nunca dormir temprano, gracias a los Loud que hacían muy buen honor a su apellido, nunca faltaban los ruidos de explosiones o maquinas de la pequeña genio Lisa, o la música a alto volumen de Luna, Lori hablando con su novio sin preocuparse de bajar el volumen de su voz, la atlética Lynn practicando algún deporte extremo y obligando al pobre Lincoln a ser su compañero de juego, incluso la bebita Lily llorando de vez en cuando.

En general, siempre era un caos, por lo menos hasta que era la hora de dormir de los chicos Loud, pero esta noche era diferente, los vecinos inmediatamente notaron que hacia falta al menos un par de horas antes de la hora usual en que el ruido terminara. . .pero eso era! No había ruido, la casa estaba tan silenciosa como un cementerio, a pesar de que increíblemente inusual, decidieron no entrometerse, la tranquilidad temprana ere muy bienvenida.

…

Adentro de la casa, todos las chicas y chico Loud se encontraban fuera de la habitación de sus padres, se encontraban aliviados de saber que su madre ya había recobrado el conocimiento pero igual, su repentino desmayo generaba muchas preguntas, por que se había desmayado? tenia algo que ver con el tal "Luke Loud"? y de ser así; quien era el?

Todos intentaban pegar el oído a la puerta en intentar escuchar la conversación que sus padres tenían. Sin mucho éxito, sabiendo lo curiosos que eran sus hijos, ellos hablaban muy bajo.

"Pero podría ser el Lynn! Podría ser mi pequeño Luke"

"Rita. . . ya hemos pasado por esto antes, no podemos seguir viendo al pasado por favor entiende"

"Pero. . ."

"Reacciona mi amor, cuantas veces recibimos pistas falsas o llamadas en broma de gente estúpida que no tiene nada mejor que hacer? Verte desconsolada y quebrada después era un golpe directo al corazón! Lo siento Rita, pero no puedo permitirme volver a creer, Luke. . .mi muchacho se ha ido, se fue hace mucho tiempo y nunca volverá, no se quien sea este "Luke Loud" que Leni conoció pero creo firmemente que no es mas que una cruel e increíble coincidencia"

"No soy tonta Lynn, se que las posibilidades son casi de cero pero aun así. . . su nombre. . su edad, 19 verdad? Seria la edad de mi hijo si el estuviera vivo, eso da esperanza no crees, además; creo que podría se el, Instinto de madre"

"Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad no crees? Y como seria posible que fuera el? Sus captores se aburrieron de el? Escapo? O solo se trata de otra broma cruel de este. . .este impostor, alguien que solo busca hacernos daño al hacerse pasar por mi muchacho"

"Yo no creo que sea así, no hemos hablado de Luke a nadie en mas de 17 años, los pocos vecinos que quedan de esa época ya ni siquiera lo recuerdan.! lo cual si me lo preguntas, me repugna! Como pudieron olvidar a mi pequeño Luke" Rita dijo mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos pero siguió hablando.

"Incluso habíamos acordado contarle a Lori y Leni hasta que cumplieran 18 años, no veo la posibilidad que sea una broma cruel, por favor Lynn; déjame tener la esperanza que pensé hace mucho había perdido, intentemos creer una vez mas que un maravilloso milagro podría ocurrir"

Lynn Sr miro a su esposa por varios segundos, el también ya había empezado a llorar, tiernamente la abrazo y acaricio su cabello.

"Esta bien, esta bien. . . mañana iré con al restaurante donde ocurrió todo, tal vez el dueño pudo ver la cara del joven mejor o tenga algo de información adicional, veremos que pasa ok?"

Rita sonrió y regreso el abrazo.

"Gracias Lynn, se que no crees mas pero. . . tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto"

(suspiro) "Espero que ese instinto de madre que dices tener sea tan bueno como presumes"

"Lo es créeme, ahora que haremos con los niños? Que les decimos?"

"Hmmm. Creo que se exactamente que decirles"

…..

Los padres Loud salieron de su habitación, no fue una sorpresa encontrar a todos sus hijos frente a ellos al salir, todos se veían muy preocupados, Lola y Lana inmediatamente abrazaron las piernas de su madre.

"Estas bien mami?" pregunto Lola casi susurrando.

Rita inmediatamente levanto a sus gemelitas y les dio un beso en la frente.

"Estoy bien pequeñas, en serio, no se preocupen por mi"

"Lo siento mama, pero tu sabes que después de verte desmayarte no podemos no preocuparnos, también creo que una explicación seria linda" Lori dijo con un tono serio pero que al mismo tiempo mostraba preocupación.

"Tienes razón Lori y lo siento, creo que había subestimado lo cansada que me encontraba por trabajar extra, pero les aseguro que no volverá a pasar"

Aunque la mayoría de los chicos Loud se hallaban satisfechos con la respuesta, Lori no lo estaba del todo, además tenia una pregunta mas.

"Por que parecías tan interesada acerca de este tal. . ."Luke Loud"?"

"Solo me sorprendió que también se apellidara Loud, por un momento pensé que podría ser un pariente lejano, eso es todo"

Esa respuesta pareció ser suficiente para que todos los niños asintieran y volvieran a lo suyo, aunque Lori no parecía del todo convencida; decidió no insistir. Confiaba en sus padres después de todo.

….

Mientras tanto, Luke estaba terminando sus asuntos en su computadora y hablando con una operadora.

"Recuerde que es entrega inmediata, necesito esos paquetes mañana mismo"

"Por supuesto señor, así sera"

"Excelente, tenga un buen día"

Luke apago su computadora se dispuso a dormir otra vez, esperando haber comprado los regalos perfectos. Un ultimo pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza antes de quedarse dormido.

"Espero que esto funcione, necesito ganarme su confianza primero y que mejor que un lindo regalo?"

…..

(Siguiente día)

Lynn Sr se encontraba hablando con el dueño del café donde Luke había estado.

"Esta seguro señor? Así era se veía ese joven que ayudo a mi hija el día de ayer?"

"Si! Lo recuerdo muy bien, antes de que todo ocurriera y se pusiera su capucha, recuerdo haber visto su cara, cabello rubio, caucásico, pequeñas pecas en las mejillas, ojos negros, nariz redonda; no muy abultada, si lo pienso bien, casi hasta podría ser un pariente suyo señor"

"Por que dice eso?"

"Llámame loco pero sin contar las pecas, incluso lo confundiría como el hermano de la chica que salvo o por lo menos un primo muy cercano, creía que por eso la había salvado no?"

Lynn Sr casi sintió que el corazón se le detenía, de inmediato pidió un vaso de agua para calmarse. Después de beberlo, solo se sentó y medito.

"Tranquilo Lynn! Contrólate, aun podría ser una coincidencia, la gente se equivoca"

Sin decir una palabra mas, salió del café y fue rumbo a su casa a contar las noticias a su esposa, el no lo admitiría, pero sus ojos mostraban un brillo que hace mucho tiempo se había perdido, hace 18 años para ser mas preciso.

Rita no pudo contener su emoción por lo que su esposo le conto, su esperanza aumentaba a cada segundo. Aun así, acordó con su esposo no hacer nada todavía, aun había posibilidades de que no fuera el, necesitaban mas para estar completamente seguros. Además; por el momento debían prestar su atención al cumpleaños de Lola y Lana.

…..

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de las gemelas, sus padres habían decidido realizarla en la Hamburguesa que eructa, todos los miembros de la familia adoraban ese lugar, como siempre Luna se encargaba de la música, Luan del entretenimiento, increíblemente su espectáculo era muy bueno, también ayudaba el hecho que las amigas de Lola y Lana no escuchaban sus mismos chistes todos los días.

Mientras que Lana llevaba un vestido formal que era obvio que odiaba, Lola no se contuvo para vestir como una princesa, aun después de tantos años; aun sorprendía lo diferente que eran una de la otra. Rita y Lynn Sr la estaban pasando bien viendo a sus gemelas disfrutar de su día especial pero aun así, no podían dejar de pensar en Luke.

Después del pastel, llegaba la hora que las gemelas mas esperaban, los regalos! Muy emocionadas, abrieron sus regalos uno a uno; era evidente que recibiría cada gemela, en el caso de Lola; vestidos, maquillaje, muñecas y tiaras de juguete. Con Lana, también no era sorpresa verla recibir Gorras, botas para jugar en la lluvia, autos a control remoto, incluso un juego de mini herramientas. Cuando abrieron el ultimo regalo, Rita se dispuso a concluir la fiesta. Pero antes de hablar a los invitados. Un mensajero entro al restaurante.

"Hola? Se encuentra la señora Rita Loud o el señor Lynn Loud aquí?"

"Si! Yo soy Rita Loud! En que puedo ayudarlo señor?"

"Oh solo estoy aquí para entregar estos dos paquetes"

"Pero nosotros no pedimos nada de esta juguetería" Dijo Rita, claramente confundida al ver de donde venia el paquete.

"No se preocupe, esto es puramente una entrega, ya todo esta pagado"

"Pero. . . quien los envía?"

"Hmmm, pues aquí no dice quien los envía, tal vez en la tarjeta de felicitaciones haya información, igual; por favor señora podría firmar, tengo otras entregas que hacer hoy"

Aun con dudas, Rita firmo la entrega y el repartidor entrego dos paquetes medianamente grandes a la señora Loud. Se despidió y salió del restaurante.

Todos los presentes estaban confundidos, De inmediato Rita tomo la tarjeta de cumpleaños que estaba adherida a uno de los paquetes y la leyó en vos alta.

Feliz cumpleaños Lola y Lana, sigan siendo adorables!

Firma: "LL"

"LL? Por que firmaría así la persona que envió esto?" le pregunto Rita a su esposo que aun estaba confundido por lo sucedido, claramente eran siglas de un nombre, voltearon a ver a sus hijos cuyas siglas correspondían con la descripción pero todos ellos negaron con la cabeza ser los que enviaron el paquete.

"A quien le importa quien los envió! Mas regalos!" Dijeron Lana y Lola al mismo tiempo antes de lanzarse a abrir los paquetes. Casi se desmayan al ver sus regalos.

Para Lola, era la casa de muñecas de la Princesa Ditzy con todos sus accesorios completos, sin contar a todas las muñecas de la serie incluidas, mientras que para Lola, su propio Kart igual al que Lola ya tenia pero este; en vez de ser rosa y femenino, era azul con llamas pintadas en los costados.

"Genial! Mi propio Kart! Ya no tendré que tomar "Prestado" el de Lola nunca mas Hurra!" Lana dijo y de inmediato subió a su nuevo juguete. Lola ni siquiera presto atención a lo que dijo Lana, estaba muy ocupada observando su regalo, incluso la boca le babeaba"

Aun cuando era un lindo detalle, todos los hermanos Loud no podían dejar de preguntarse quien podría haber comprado esos regalos, era obvio que no habían sido sus padres por lo sorprendidos que ellos también estaban.

Por su parte, Rita y Lynn Sr tenían su propia conversación secreta.

"No hay duda Lynn, LL? Si no fue ninguno de los chicos aquí, eso solo nos deja a. . ."

"Luke Loud, lo se, pero como estar completamente seguros?"

Sin conocimiento de ellos, los hermanos Loud los observaban con ojos de sospecha, era evidente que sus padres ocultaban algo pero que? Se preguntaron todos.

Luke, quien observo todo a distancia, sonrió al ver a las gemelas tan felices.

"Algún día mis hermanitas. . .algún día" se dijo a si mismo y empezó su camino a casa.

…

Una vez acabada la fiesta, la familia regreso a casa. Todos los hermanos vistieron su pijamas y se dirigieron al cuarto de Lori para su reunión rutinaria de secretos, pero esta vez no contarían ninguno. Cerraron la puerta con llave y empezaron.

"Muy bien chicas y Lincoln, creo que todos ustedes ya se han dado cuenta que algo raro pasa aquí verdad?"Lori pregunto

Todos, excepto Leni asintieron la cabeza, Lori decidió ignorar eso, habían cosas mas importantes por el momento.

"Obviamente mama y papa no quieren decirnos nada y también creo que todo esto tiene que ver con el tal "Luke Loud" desde el día que Leni lo menciono, ellos no han sido los mismos, parecen mas distantes y serios, debo admitir que desde ese día, literalmente sabia que algo raro pasaba pero con lo de hoy, ya no tengo mas dudas"

"Pero esos regalos son increíbles!" Lola dijo un poco despreocupada, Lana asintió en acuerdo con ella.

"Chicas! Por favor, no me digan que no creen que es raro que un anónimo de ese tipo de regalos! Sigo sin creer que mama y papa les dejaran conservarlos!"

Lana y Lola estaban a punto de llorar, en serio adoraban los regalos que LL les había dado, los demás hermanos miraron a Lori con enojo. Ella suspiro y dijo:

"Bueno! Creo que un regalo es un regalo no? Estaria bien se los conservan"

Las gemelas sonrieron alegremente y se abrazaron en victoria. Lori sonrió al ver la escena, sus hermanas gemelas aun eran muy inocentes.

"Ok chicas, como iba diciendo, este secretismo genera muchas preguntas, si se trata de este sujeto Luke Loud, como supo que regalarle a Lana y Lola, es prácticamente como si las conociera como nosotros. . . casi parece como si nos espiara"

Todos los hermanos suspiraron en sorpresa tras escuchar eso, desde la confusión donde creyeron que sus padres querían deshacerse de ellos, los chicos Loud tenían cuidado de no exagerar las cosas de nuevo pero lo que Lori dijo si tenia sentido. La habitación quedo en silencio por varios minutos, de repente; una mano se alzo para hablar, era de Luan.

"Que pasa Luan? Tienes algo que decir?"

Luan se veía algo preocupada pero se las ingenio para hablar.

"Ahora que mencionas eso de espiar. . .yo había ignorado algo que paso hace un par de semanas por que pensé que no era importante; verán, yo estaba dando un espectáculo de globos de animales en el parque, casi todas las personas estaban al frente del escenario, algunos solo pasaban caminando con curiosidad pero se iban de inmediato, pero hubo una persona que me llamo la atención, muy lejos de donde estábamos todos, había un joven, tal vez adulto; observando el espectáculo, de lejos pude ver que llevaba una gorra y gafas oscuras puestas, no le preste mucha atención pues necesitaba concentrarme en mi show, al poco rato note que ya se había ido"

Todos los hermanos no dijeron ni una palabra, de pronto otra mano se alzo, era de Lucy.

"Yo tuve un caso similar, estaba en mi club de poesía, leyendo mi poema de amor hacia Edwin cuando note que sentado en una de las ultimas mesas, había una persona que no vestía de negro y gris como es lo común ahí, llevaba un gorro y lentes oscuros también, no hacia nada mas que observar al escenario y tomar notas, yo solo pensé que robaba mis ideas de poesía por que empecé a mis poemas cuando el no estaba"

Otra vez los hermanos se quedaron sin palabras, para aun mas sorpresa de todos, mas y mas historias empezaron a surgir entre ellos, Luna viendo al Loud misterioso en su concierto de novatos, Lisa mientras daba cátedra en la Universidad donde enseñaba, Lynn entre los aficionados en un partido de base ball, Incluso Lincoln en el Árcade, aunque tenia que admitir que era muy bueno jugando Street Kombat, pero aun así todos con la misma descripción, Sujeto con gorra y lentes oscuros. Todos empezaron a sentir escalofríos, parecía que era verdad, habían alguien espiándolos.

"Ok! Creo que no necesito oír mas! Alguien esta acosándonos y debe ser detenido"

"Deberíamos decirle a mama y papa!" Dijo Lynn

"No creo que sea buena idea Lynn, tu los viste hoy en la fiesta, saben que algo pasa pero no hacen nada, no creo que vayan a escucharnos"

"Por favor Lori! Son nuestros padres! Ellos no permitirían que nos hagan daño!" Lincoln dijo para defenderlos.

"Tienes razón Lincoln pero igual creo que necesitamos una especie de prueba para convencerlos"

"Prueba?" dijeron todos en unísono.

"Si, escuchen; este sujeto misterioso nos sigue correcto? Lo único que tenemos que hacer es atraparlo y desenmascararlo!"

"Lori! Estas loca! Que tal si es peligroso?" Luna pregunto.

"Es por eso que le pediré a Bobby que nos ayude"

"Que alivio" Luna le susurro a Lola que solo rio en silencio.

"Alguien tiene una mejor idea?"

Nadie dijo ni una palabra, entonces Lori empezó a contar su plan. En su mente, solo un pensamiento predominaba.

"No se quien seas "Luke Loud" no se que planeas, no se por que mis padres no quieren hablar de ti, pero si se que no dejare que hagas lo que sea que quieras hacer, a mi familia, lamentaras el día que decidiste meterte con los hermanos Loud"

….

En su casa, Luke Loud despertó de pronto, no sabia por que? Pero sintió un frio arrollador recorrer todo su cuerpo.

"Rayos! Que fue eso? Y por que siento que mañana será un día complicado?


	4. Se acabaron las escondidas

Ok, incluso yo mismo me sorprendí, no imagine sacar el siguiente Capitulo tan rápido, espero les guste. Feliz noche.

* * *

Luke Loud despertó para recibir un nuevo día, ya había olvidado por completo esa extraña sensación de anoche, luego de una refrescante cucha y desayuno, se encargo de sus asuntos personales del día, al terminar; subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió a Royal Woods.

"Veamos. . .a si! Esta noche Luna tiene otro concierto de aficionados en el parque local, estoy de humor para algo de música"

…..

(Casa Loud)

"Muy bien todos, ya saben que hacer si el sujeto misterioso aparece verdad?" Dijo Lori a todos sus hermanas y hermano. Todos asintieron la cabeza, aunque Leni no se veía muy convencida. Después; la familia subió a Banzilla para ir a sus respectivas Escuelas.

Ya en camino, cada miembro de la familia no podía ocultar su preocupación pero ninguno quería demostrarlo, todos tenían sus dudas acerca de lo que harían, fue Lincoln quien decidió romper el hielo.

"Están seguros que debemos hacer esto? Que tal si no es una mala persona?"

"Lincoln, no creo que una buena persona necesite permanecer oculta" Dijo Lori contrarrestando la afirmación de Lincoln.

"Pero no crees que si quisiera hacernos algo ya lo hubiera hecho? Estoy seguro que tuvo muchas oportunidades antes que lo descubriéramos. . . no?"

Lori no tenía una respuesta para eso, no quería aceptarlo pero Lincoln tenia un punto a su favor, aun así; no arriesgaría la seguridad de su familia, debían saber quien era ese joven.

"Lincoln. . . por favor, ya tenemos un plan, además ni siquiera sabemos si volveremos a ver a ese sujeto, tal vez ya ni siquiera vuelva a aparecer pero si lo hace, necesitamos estar preparados"

Lincoln y sus hermanas únicamente asintieron la cabeza, después de todo era la mayor y mas sabia, la mayoría de las veces.

Para sorpresa de todos el día transcurrió de lo mas normal posible, ni una señal del sujeto misterioso. Como si nunca hubiera existido. En cierto modo fue un alivio para ellos pero extrañamente también sentían una sensación de soledad, como si muy en el fondo, hubieran querido toparse con él, como Leni.

…

(Parque de Royal Woods, Noche)

Toda la familia buscaba sus lugares para ver a Luna tocar, el lugar estaba lleno, se sentaron todos juntos y sacaron sus carteles para apoyar a la joven roquera. Pronto las bandas empezaron a tocar, había mucho talento reunido pero Luna y su banda fue la que se llevo el espectáculo, tocaba con mucha pasión y se divertía como nunca, termino con un solo enfrente del publico, sus ojos estaban cerrados para mayor concentración, para cuando termino. Estaba agotada; todo el publico empezó a aplaudir y ovacionar, ella abrió los ojos y levanto sus manos con su característico signo del rock and roll.

"GRACIAS ROYAL WOODS!"

Los aplausos y ovaciones se volvieron mas fuertes mientras Luna observaba a su publico, podía ver a su familia también gritando y muy felices, muchos de sus amigos y amigas roqueras también estaban ahí, incluso el chico misterioso estaba ahí. . . que?

La expresión de Luna cambio de feliz a sorprendida cuando finalmente noto al chico misterioso, ahí estaba el, con su capucha puesta y lentes oscuros, completamente innecesarios en la noche y el calor del lugar por tanta gente, el le sonreía y también aplaudía, parecía que también había disfrutado el show, aunque le hacia un poco feliz saber que el era su fan también, Luna sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Disimulando lo mas que pudo, se despidió del publico y tras el escenario; tomo su celular para mandar un mensaje urgente.

…

Lori y todas su hermanas y hermano aplaudían a su hermana roquera, tal vez ella nunca lo decía en voz alta, pero literalmente admiraba mucho el talento de Luna, podía ser muy ruidosa y molesta a veces, pero la verdad es que la adoraba y amaba al igual que a todos los demás. El sentimiento de protegerlos del chico misterioso se hizo mas fuerte. De pronto sintió como su teléfono vibraba, parecía que había recibido un mensaje. Mientras se disponía a sacar su teléfono, no noto como Leni que había dejado de aplaudir, de la nada centro su mirada en alguien del público, observo a esa persona por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente lo reconoció, inexplicablemente sintió una gran alegría y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Sin perder tiempo empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba esa persona; ignorando completamente las instrucciones que Lori les había dado a ella y al resto la noche anterior.

…..

"Wow! Luna es asombrosa, en serio que lo es! nunca fui bueno para la música pero incluso yo se que rebosa talento!" Dijo Luke mientras miraba el solo de su hermana. Cuando ella termino, todo el publico la aplaudió a grandes voces, el se encontraba atrás pero con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse hasta adelante y le aplaudió también.

"GRACIAS ROYAL WOODS?"

Luke no pudo evitar sentir orgullo por esa chica tan radical, no solo ella, todos sus hermanos lo enorgullecían bastante, como cada uno brillaba en lo que más le gustaba, unos más que otros pero aun así, el orgullo por ellos estaba ahí, le daba un poco de tristeza pensar lo bien que lo habían hecho sin él, como si él nunca hubiera hecho falta. Estaba convencido que Lori había hecho un excelente trabajo tomando lo batuta de hermana Alfa. Aunque solo fue por un breve instante, un pensamiento no muy alentador cruzo por su mente.

"Realmente es necesario que me conozcan?"

Trato de sacudir ese feo pensamiento sin éxito, en serio? Era como si ya lo hubiera tenido desde hace mucho tiempo guardado y con el pasar del tiempo fuera creciendo, observando como todos sus hermanos se desarrollaban perfectamente sin haberlo tenido a él solo lo empeoraba, el mundo de los Loud sin el; parecía perfecto. Era justo que alterara la vida de todos los hermanos Loud al darse a conocer? Como dijo, ellos estaban perfectamente bien sin el, además; no era como si el no tuviera una vida a la que volver, simplemente podría volver a su hogar donde creció con su madre, tenia muchos amigos, incluso un par de chicas que le gustaban, la verdad. . . la idea de retractarse no era del todo mala y aun no era tarde, si solo se iba y desaparecía otra vez, seguramente en unos meses o semanas, todo el asunto quedaría en el olvido de nuevo, el 12 hijo Loud sería un simple recuerdo otra vez, le dolió mucho pensar eso, de la nada la cabeza empezó a dolerle, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero el que más prevalecía era. . .Odio! odiaba no haberle dicho a Leni que era su hermano cuando la oportunidad era perfecta, odiaba ser tan inseguro, se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan cobarde, por todas las veces que estuvo frente a la casa Loud y nunca toco la puerta, por todas las veces que observo a sus hermanas de lejos sin decirles nunca nada! Ni siquiera un "Hola" o un "Que tal?"

Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de la realidad atrás de su "Investigación para conocerlas mejor", todas las veces que las espiaba y observaba de lejos y ocultando su rostro, no era por que estuviera investigando. . .era por que simplemente no tenia el valor de acercárseles y se auto engañaba a si mismo para evitar pensar en el poco valor que tenia, el pensar que "investigaba" le evitaba pensar en que pasaría si lo rechazaban, si le decían que no era un Loud, si se alejaban de el aterradas gritando "Socorro!", todos esos escenarios lo asustaban y le hacían guardar su distancia. Incluso con los regalos a las gemelitas, pudo haberlos llevado el mismo y finalmente conocer a toda su familia, había tenido otra oportunidad para darse a conocer pero decidió huir.

Cuantos "La próxima vez lo haré" se había dicho a si mismo ya? 5 veces? 10 veces? La verdad ya había perdido la cuenta, realmente tenia lo necesario para ser un hermano mayor? Una recién encontrada depresión comenzó a invadirlo.

"Tal vez después de todo. . . fue un error haber venido aquí, ellas no me necesitan, nunca me necesitaron!" Pensó más fuerte, cada segundo se sentía peor. Pensó en pedir ayuda. . .pero quien querría ayudarlo? Estaba solo! totalmente sol. .

"Hola!"

Luke de pronto abrió los ojos que aun miraban al piso, inmediatamente levanto la mirada, la sorpresa casi lo hace caer de espalda al suelo. Frente a el. . .se encontraba Leni! ella le observaba con una cara de curiosidad, como si estuviera estudiándolo, sin pensarlo, Por puro impulso, él dijo:

"Leni?"

La sonrisa de Leni se alargó aún más e inmediatamente extendió sus brazos y abrazo al joven adulto.

"Lo sabia! Lo sabia! Eres tu! El que me ayudo en aquella ocasión!" Leni dijo con mucho entusiasmo pero a la vez un poco confundida, no recordaba haberle dicho al desconocido su nombre, igual; ella olvidaba muchas cosas, así que no le dio importancia.

Luke estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Leni, su hermana, realmente lo estaba abrazando, a pesar que la experiencia era literalmente nueva para el, no pudo negar que se sentía INCREIBLE!

Leni rompió el abrazo para ver a Luke, inmediatamente noto lo sorprendido que estaba, pero también vio algo mas, tristeza.

"Oye. . . . te encuentras bien?"

"Luke la miro por unos segundos, ella estaba preocupada por el, sintió que estaba mal, no podía preocupar a su hermana!

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes; creo que solo es el cansancio"

"En serio?"

"Si, y gracias por preguntar"

"No es nada. . .escucha, cuando te vi, sabia que tenia que hablar contigo, quería agradecerte una vez mas por salvarme en el café y bueno; mis padres me dijeron que te dijera que querían invitarte a cenar y agradecerte también; si tienes tiempo por supuesto, significaría mucho para ellos y. . . para mi si aceptaras la invitación"

Una vez más Luke no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Leni lo estaba invitando a la casa Loud voluntariamente, sus padres querían hablar con el! Incluso dijo que para ella significaría mucho si iba! Nunca en su vida podría explicar lo que sintió en ese momento, toda duda, preocupación o pensamiento negativo literalmente se esfumaron, ya no miraba oscuridad, solo una hermosa Luz, y en el centro de ella, a su hermana. Emulando a Leni, Luke también la abrazo de repente.

"Gracias" dijo Luke mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo.

Leni no lo escucho, de haberlo hecho; le hubiera preguntado por que le agradecía, pero en ese momento su mente estaba en blanco, ella aun recordaba lo que había sentido cuando le había tomado la mano, pero ahora la estaba abrazando, jamás había dejado que ningún chico con quien hubiera tenido una cita, llegara tan lejos. Pero con Luke era diferente, sentía que estaba bien que él lo hiciera, a pesar de no ser alguien que pensaba rápido, Leni no pudo evitar sentir de inmediato ese cariño y seguridad de aquel día, pero esta vez era mucho mas agradable. . .diez; no mil veces mas agradable, sentía que nada en el mundo podría hacerle daño estando en sus brazos.

Sin dudarlo más, Leni regreso el abrazo. La conexión entre los dos hermanos en ese momento era tan fuerte que ni siquiera las miradas de los curiosos alrededor podrían arruinar el momento.

"Entonces. . . esto es un sí?" Pregunto Leni sin dejar de abrazar a Luke.

Luke la abrazo más fuerte y respondió.

"No es propio de mi rechazar invitaciones de chicas lindas, te parece bien mañana en la noche? Digamos a las siete?"

Leni que poco a poco se quedaba dormida en el pecho de su hermano, respondió con una voz muy suave.

"Me parece perfecto"

Muy para pesar de los dos, ambos se separaron.

"Ok. . . creo que debo irme ahora, recuerda! Siete en punto Mañana en la noche, en esta dirección" Enseñando la dirección a Luke en la pantalla de su celular.

"Anotado!"

"Genial! Oh! Una cosa más, procura no llevar tu capucha y esos lentes oscuros negros! Como modista; estoy segura que te verás mucho mejor sin ellos!"

Luke no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de Leni.

"Ok! Lo tendré en mente"

"Muy bien! Hasta mañana hermano!"

Los ojos de Luke se agrandaron increíblemente cuando oyó a su hermanita decir eso, la misma Leni no lo entendía tampoco, llevo sus manos a su boca y dijo.

"De donde salió eso?. . . Oh bueno! Hasta mañana Luke" corrigió y se alejó para reunirse con su familia.

Luke siguió unos segundos más en trance, esas palabras aun hacían eco en su cabeza. De pronto una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

"Supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás ahora. . . gracias Leni, no sé si será igual con las otras y Lincoln pero. . .si al menos te tengo a ti de mi lado, todo habrá valido la pena."

Luke procedió a salir del público y buscar su motocicleta para ir a casa temprano, definitivamente necesitaría una buena noche se sueño, no se imaginaba que atrás de él, una joven de 17 años con ojos enojados lo seguía de cerca.

…

Lori debió leer el mensaje de Luna unas 10 veces, su cerebro demoro su tiempo en procesar que el desconocido estaba en el lugar, inmediatamente guardo su teléfono y empezó a buscar al sujeto, la gran multitud no le permitía recorrer mucho territorio, después de 10 minutos de búsqueda, finalmente lo diviso de lejos, correspondía a la descripción, definitivamente era el pero lo que vio un segundo después casi la hace desmayarse, vio al sujeto y a Leni abrazándose y parecía que ambos lo disfrutaban mucho, Lori sabía que Leni era muy confiada pero nunca se le acercaría a chicos peligrosos, mucho menos abrazarlos, entonces que hacía abrazando al sujeto desconocido? más aun; cuando habían acordado emboscarlo? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando al verlos separarse, se dijeron unas cuantas palabras y ella se alejó del desconocido mientras él se perdía en la multitud.

Lori inmediatamente camino hacia su hermana, Leni la vio también y corrió hacia su hermana mayor también.

"Lori! No te imaginas a quien me encontré hoy?"

"Hmmm, déjame adivinar. . . Al tal Luke Loud?"

"Si! Tuvimos una linda platica y adivina qué? Acepto venir a cenar mañana en la noche! No es grandioso!"

Lori suspiro en sorpresa ante la noticia de Leni, inmediatamente tomo a su hermana de los hombros y dijo:

"Leni! Estas loca? Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Duh! Por qué papa y mama me lo pidieron?"

"Agh, Leni! Qué tal si es peligroso! Qué tal si nos quiere hacer daño mañana que llegue a la casa!"

Por alguna razón que no comprendía, a Leni no le gusto oír a Lori hablar así de Luke, con ojos enojados, Leni retiro las manos de Lori de sus hombros y dijo:

"Lori! Tienes que tranquilizarte y no ser tan paranoica, Luke es un gran chico, al conocerlo lo sabrás! Además; ni siquiera tenemos pruebas que realmente nos espiaba, eso solo fue algo que tu supusiste, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a darle las buenas noticias a papa y mama"

Sin decir una palabra más, Leni se alejó de Lori para encontrar al resto de la familia, dejando a Lori sin palabras. La hermana mayor por su parte, quería ir tras su hermanita y hacerla entrar en razón pero había algo más importante que hacer, sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia donde Luke había desaparecido mientras texteaba a Bobby.

…

Luke caminaba tranquilamente hacia el estacionamiento del parque, aun pensando en lo rápido que las cosas habían escalado esa noche, hacia solo 10 minutos atrás, ya estaba pensando en abandonar todo su plan y ahora tenía una reunión pactada con la familia Loud. . .su familia. Era increíble como las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro.

La tranquilidad de la noche era agradable, prácticamente todas las personas estaban en el concierto, eso lo dio oportunidad de relajarse más y pensar que haría o diría la noche siguiente, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto como Lori lo seguía a entre los arbustos y árboles.

"Bobby; dónde estás? Apresúrate o se va a escapar" Pensaba la joven mientras observaba al desconocido acercarse más al estacionamiento, no quería encararlo sola pero igual había decidido no decirle a ninguno de sus hermanos que habían divisado al Loud misterioso, no quería ponerlos en peligro en caso que si fuera peligroso, aunque pensándolo bien, ir sola y sin apoyo tampoco era una brillante idea.

Finalmente el desconocido había llegado al estacionamiento, estaba retirando la cadena de su motocicleta, ya no tenía opción, debía actuar rápido, apostando todo, Lori camino rápidamente a donde estaba el desconocido.

…

"Bueno, debo decir que fue una noche fructífera, aun no puedo creer lo que paso hoy, (suspiro) espero que una buena noche de sueño me ayude a despejar mi mente" Luke se dijo a si mismo y retiro la cadena de seguridad de su vehículo, se disponía a subirse a la moto cuando. . .

"OYE TU! Detente ahí! Ahora!"

Casi como si su cuerpo actuara por sí solo, Luke hizo lo que la voz le ordeno, había autoridad en esa voz, debía admitir eso. Pero más que nada, era porque reconoció esa voz de inmediato. Era la voz de Lori, por un momento Luke había quedado en shock, parecía que la noche aun no acababa de darle sorpresas. Rápidamente recobro el sentido y con un giro suave, volteo a ver a su hermana, ahí estaba ella, mirándolo con una mirada casi asesina, como si estuviera lista para lanzarse sobre el a la menor provocación. Luke sabía que tenía que mantenerse sereno, milagrosamente había obtenido otra oportunidad para presentarse a su familia, no sería tan estúpido para arruinarlo al provocar a Lori. Manteniendo la tranquilidad; pregunto:

"Me hablas a mi Jovencita?"

"Si! Te hablo a ti! Que crees que estás haciendo?"

"Yo? Bueno, me preparaba para ir a mi casa, creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo, no es seguro que deambules por aquí sola a estas horas de la noche"

Lori no estaba de humor a jugar a las mil preguntas con el desconocido, decidió ir directo al grano.

"Aléjate de ellos!"

Luke levanto una ceja en confusión.

"Perdón?"

"Dije que te alejes de ellos, de mi familia, de mí! Por qué nos acosas?!"

"De que estas. . ."

"NO FINJAS! YA TODAS SABEMOS QUE NOS HAS ESTADO ESPIANDO!"

Como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en la cara, Luke se paralizo otra vez al oír eso, sus hermanas ya lo sabían? Pero si el había hecho lo posible por permanecer oculto, espiando de lejos. Con su cara oculta. . . bueno, si lo pensaba bien, alguien con lentes y capucha toda el tiempo no era del todo sutil, pero aun así; parece que sus hermanas y hermano eran más observadores de lo que él pensaba. Ya no importaba, de todas maneras, el juego de las escondidas había acabado. En 24 horas, su familia finalmente sabría que era él.

(suspiro) "Aun no entiendo de que hablas, solo vete a casa chica"

"Me iré solo con una condición"

"Y cuál sería esa condición?"

"No vengas mañana a nuestra casa! Sé que Leni te invito, los vi charlando; también vi que te pusiste muy íntimo con ella, no crees?"

Luke vio a Lori con ojos muy serios, realmente no le gustaba que estuviera implicando.

"No es lo que tú crees, No me gusta de esa manera, no podría sentir algo como eso por ella aun que lo intentara"

"Crees que no se ya eso! Crees que no he protegido a Leni antes? No eres diferente a tantos otros que tuve que ahuyentar antes de ti, Es más que obvio que solo quieres llevarla a la cam. . ."

"YA BASTA!" Grito Luke ahora furioso, tomando a Lori completamente por sorpresa. "Aunque no lo creas, me importa bastante tu opinión! Pero aun así, no dejare que insultes mi integridad! Jamás le pondría un dedo encima a Leni, ni a ti; ni a nadie de tu familia! Así que voy a pedirte que no vuelvas a mencionar nada parecido por favor"

Lori estaba sorprendida, no esperaba esa respuesta del desconocido, y más aún, no esperaba creerle, no podía explicarlo, pero en el fondo, sabía que no estaba mintiendo, pero. . . a que se refería con que le importaba su decisión? Luke solo la observo aun perdida en sus pensamientos, tal vez se había sobrepasado con ella pero simplemente no se quedaría callado mientras su propia hermana lo llamaba pervertido. No queriendo alargar más la conversación, suspiro y dijo:

"Solo vete a casa Lori, ve con tu familia, te prometo que mañana tendrás las respuestas que buscas"

Luke le dio la espalda y se subió a su motocicleta, pero justo antes de arrancar el motor. . .

"Aghhh! Suéltame!" grito su hermana desesperada.

Luke volteo y vio a su hermana siendo sometida por un joven, con una mano le jalaba la cabeza y con la otra sostenía un cuchillo apuntando al cuello de Lori, mientras que ella estaba totalmente confundida, Luke había reconocido al asaltante de inmediato quien lo miro con una sonrisa demente.

"Hola mi viejo amigo, me recuerdas? Es hora de que pagues por la humillación que me hiciste pasar en el restaurante el otro día!"


	5. Salir a la Luz

Era mi día libre y me sentí inspirado, espero que les guste el capitulo. Quiero dar gracias a todos los comentarios, la mayoría han sido muy buenos y constructivos. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, de verdad lo aprecio mucho.

P.S. Para aquellos que preguntaron: Si, yo había subido un cuarto capitulo pero no me gusto para nada cuando lo volvi a leer, así que lo quite y lo destruí, si! Asi de malo era!

* * *

Diecinueve años no es precisamente una edad larga, aun asi; durante ese tiempo; Luke había vivido muchas experiencias, momentos buenos; momentos malos; felices; dolorosos, justo como cualquier persona, pero jamás en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado vivir el que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Nunca hubiera imaginado verse a si mismo deseando estrangular a alguien hasta matarlo., tener sus manos en su cuello, apretándolo hasta que todo rastro de su miserable vida se extinguiera.

Ese era el sentimiento que en ese momento sentía hacia Bryan, el mal nacido que estaba jalando el hermoso cabello rubio de su hermana, apuntando a su joven y delicado cuello con un cuchillo, mientras ella solo observaba la situación aterrada, sus lagrimas por el dolor y preocupación la delataron.

"Que. . .que haces? Suéltame. . .por favor" Lori decía a Bryan con el tono mas tranquilo que la situación le permitía.

Bryan solo sonreía con una cara burlona, sus ojos nunca dejando de observar a Luke.

"Cállate perra! O me veré forzado a cortarte ese bello cuello que tienes" Dijo Bryan, en seguida procedió a dar una gran olfateada al cabella de Lori muy para asco de ella.

"Hmmmm, que bien hueles, usas el mismo shampoo que tu hermana?"

Lori sentía como su estomago se revolvía solo con ser tocada por ese pervertido, quien continuo hablando:

"Solo te había visto de lejos, nunca te había puesto real atención ya que la que realmente siempre me intereso fue Leni, la verdad sigo pensando que ella es mas deliciosa, pero tu. . . tu no estas nada mal, normalmente no me interesan las chicas mayores pero. . .no me molestaría hacer una excepción contigo"

Luke ya había escuchado suficiente.

"OYE! Ya basta! Y suéltala! Por que si no lo haces. . .te juro que. . ."

"hahahahahaha! No creo que estés en condiciones de amenazarme idiota! Y por el bien de esta chica, te recomiendo que no muevas ni un musculo"

Luke no tuvo mas opción que obedecer, estaba claro que ese chico no estaba bien de la cabeza, no podía arriesgarse a hacer nada tonto o seria su hermanita la que pagara, sabiendo que estaba acorralado, hizo lo único que podía hacer. . .negociar.

"Bryan, escucha; dijiste que debía pagar por la humillación que sufriste en el restaurante verdad? Me parece bien, estas furioso conmigo y quieres darme una lección; ok hazlo! Pero por favor, mantén a esa chica fuera de esto. Esto es entre tu y yo, nadie mas tiene que verse involucrado"

Lori seguía observando la situación, cada vez estaba mas confundida, por que este chico desconocido no solo escapaba, para ella, literalmente no había razón por el cual el pudiera estar preocupado por su seguridad.

"SI! QUIERO QUE PAGES" Grito Bryan "GRACIAS A TI, MIS DOS COMPAÑEROS FUERON APRENDIDOS, NO DUDARON EN DELATARME PARA SALIR DE PROBLEMAS, AHORA LA POLICIA ME BUSCA! QUIEREN MANDARME A LA CORRECCIONAL! TODO GRACIAS A TI!"

"Deberías estar agradecido por tan pequeño castigo, Prácticamente querías secuestrar a Leni y llevarla Dios sabe a donde. . . era obvio lo que querías hacerle y que me parta un rayo si te lo hubiera permitido, solo la protegía, tu fuiste el que decidió actuar como un imbécil que cree que puede hacer lo que se le da la gana sin ser castigado"

"Y POR QUE LA PROTEGIAS, ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO!"

"TIENE TODO QUE VER CONMIGO!" Luke grito sin pensarlo, tomando tanto a Bryan y a Lori por sorpresa. Aun así, Bryan se las ingenio para sonreír, parece que había descubierto algo interesante.

"En serio? Dime. . .que tiene Leni que ver contigo? Te gusta? La quieres para ti?"

"No me rebajes a tu nivel, y para contestar tu pregunta. . . no! No es nada de eso"

"Hmmm, pero esta claro que esta vinculada contigo de algún modo. . . así como esta otra hermana Loud; verdad?"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Lo presentía, ahora dime. . .que relación tienes con esta chica y Leni? que relación tienes con los Loud?"

Luke no quería responder a esa pregunta, no quería que Lori lo supiera. . .no así!

"Solo son amigas, de hace mucho tiempo"

"Tap tap tap! Mentirme es malo amigo!" Bryan amenazo mientras ejercía mas presión al cuello de Lori. "Por la conversación que los vi tener antes de aparecer, pude ver que claramente esta chica no quiere nada que ver contigo pero tu. . . parece que no quieres que nada le pase"

"Que te hace pensar eso?"

"Para empezar, no has huido, por que no simplemente te vas si no estas relacionado con ella?"

"Crees que todos somos monstruos igual que tu? No podría llamarme humano a mi mismo si la dejara a su suerte contigo"

"No. . . es mas que eso, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, parece que harías lo que sea por ella"

Luke necesitaba acabar la conversación lo mas rápido posible, sabia que mientras mas avanzaban, mas indagaría ese idiota.

"Esta bien! Esta bien. . . tienes razón, ya que lo sabes; solo dime que quieres? haz lo que debas hacer y deja ir a la chica, ella no te hizo nada"

Aunque el lunático quería indagar mas las razones de Luke, sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo, estaban en un lugar expuesto y no tardaría mucho en que otra persona llegara al estacionamiento, viera lo que pasaba y llamara a la policía, Debía actuar rápido.

"Muy bien. . . dime algo, esa motocicleta de ahí, es tuya verdad?"

". . . si?"

"Dame las llaves"

"Que?"

"Dije que me des las llaves!"

"Pero. . . para que. . ."

"Idiota! No me oíste! La policía me esta buscando! Vine aquí para poder robar un vehículo. . . debo admitir que no esperaba encontrarte a ti aquí; eso es un plus, además, debo admitir que tu motocicleta es bastante genial, te has encargado de modificarla cierto?

"Chico. . . lo que estas haciendo es muy estúpido y lo sabes! De veras piensas que esto acabara bien? tus opciones no son malas, tienes 17 verdad? Me imagino que pronto cumplirás 18, la correccional te dejara ir cuando cumplas 18, si haces esto. . .solo empeoras. . ."

Bryan lo interrumpió en un arrebato de ira:

"No iré a la correccional me escuchas! Necesito escapar y rápido! Dame las malditas llaves o esta chica pagara el precio!"

Luke estaba acorralado y lo sabia, no le gustaba pero la duda invadió su cabeza por un momento, Nadie mas lo sabia pero. . .el realmente amaba su motocicleta, cierto; para muchos era un objeto material, una simple motocicleta pero. . . con ella era diferente; su madre se la había regalado cuando cumplió 19 años, su ultimo regalo de ella, lo que mas adoraba, mas aun cuando ella murió; le daba mantenimiento cada semana, con su propio dinero de trabajos de medio tiempo, la había modificado hasta convertirla en lo que era, muchas veces le habían ofrecido buenas ofertas de dinero, pero el había decidido en su corazón que nunca la vendería o se desharía de ella. . .era mas que una moto. . .en cierto modo; Era su amiga. Aun recordaba el día que la recibió.

(Flashback)

Linda Stewart estaba guiando a su hijo quien tenia los ojos vendados, después de haber comido una deliciosa cena y pastel de cumpleaños casero.

"No no Luke! Sin trampas"

"Ahg, Ok mama!"

Caminaron por algunos segundos hasta que Linda le señalo que parara.

"Muy bien. . .quítate la venda!"

Luke hizo como se lo ordeno la hermosa dama, al ver lo que estaba enfrente suyo, poco falto para que empezara a babear; seria posible?

"Mama. . .es. . .es?"

"Si hijo! Vi como le habías echado el ojo desde hace meses, hiciste muy fácil el encontrar tu regalo de este año, espero que lo disfrut. . ."

Linda no pudo terminar por ser interrumpida por un repentino abrazo de su hijo.

"GRACIAS MAMA! ESTE ES EL MEJOR REGALO DE LA VIDA! GRACIAS!"

Linda sonrió felizmente y de inmediato devolvió el abrazo.

"Lo que sea por ti Luke, este año quería que fuera algo muy especial, por que. . .este podría ser tu ultimo cumpleaños que pasamos junt. . ."

Una vez mas Linda fue interrumpida pero esta vez por el dedo de Luke en sus labios. El solo sacudía su cabeza.

"No pensemos en eso ahora mama, este es nuestro día especial, que dices si damos una vuelta?"

Linda solo observo a su hijo y sonrió.

"Pensé que no me lo pedirías!"

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

"Oye! No me escuchaste? Si no me das las llaves en los próximos 30 segundos, me veré obligado a dejarle una linda marca permanente a esta chica!"

Ese grito saco a Luke de sus recuerdos, levanto la mirada y vio otra vez al idiota; aun amenazando con dañar a su hermana, Lori también lo observaba, estaba aterrada, sabia que el no accedería, Luke la miro viéndolo de ese modo, se sintió avergonzado, no; mas que eso. Se sintió como una escoria, como pudo dudar siquiera por un segundo, como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo. Luke saco las llaves de su bolsillo. Tanto Lori como Bryan estaba sin palabras, incluso el tenia sus dudas que Luke accediera. Sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

"Bien! ahora tíralas hasta aquí"

Luke hizo como el dijo, arrojo las llaves a los pies de Bryan y Lori, aun sometiéndola, le ordeno a Lori recogerlas y dárselas, una vez que con las llaves en sus manos. . .

"Muy bien, ahora. . .quiero que te alejes de la motocicleta"

Luke asintió y camino lejos como Bryan dijo, Bryan aun sin soltar a Lori, se dirigió a la motocicleta, con trabajo logro hacerla arrancar. Luego con un movimiento brusco, arrojo a Lori lo mas lejos que pudo.

"Hahahaha! Adiós tontos!"

Luke sabiendo lo que vendría, solo se resigno a decir:

"Solo prométeme que la cuidaras bien. . . por favor"

"No te prometo nada! Adiós idiota!"

Habiendo dicho eso, Bryan se alejo a toda velocidad, riendo mientras lo hacia, Luke solo observo como se alejaba.

"Adiós amiga. . .adiós"

No pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas salieran pero no había tiempo para auto compadecerse, de inmediato desvió la mirada a Lori quien aun estaba en el piso, era fácil ver que estaba llorando y también estaba muy nerviosa, el chico no sabia que hacer, literalmente tenia cero experiencia de cómo lidiar casos como estos, pero sabia que debía hacer algo. Trato de pedir ayuda a su hermano interno, el cual solo le decía un cosa por hacer. . .cosa que el no estaba seguro si era buena idea, pero su hermana necesitaba confort y no podía echarse para atrás. Apostando todo. . .se acerco a Lori, se agacho y. . . la abrazo tiernamente. Al hacer contacto con ella, se dio cuenta que temblaba, bueno. . quien no temblaría después de tan horrible experiencia? Lori era muy fuerte si, era responsable y madura para lidiar con 10 hermanos; pero después de todo, seguía siendo una jovencita y lo que había pasado; era algo que nunca debió pasar, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, después de todo; era en parte su culpa.

Antes de darse cuenta, su instinto de hermano actuó por el, su mano empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Lori, quien increíblemente, aun no había reaccionado para romper el abrazo o alejarlo de ella, incluso parecía que apoyaba su frente en su pecho. Realmente estaba muy afectada, pensó Luke.

"Esta bien Lori, ya todo acabo, se fue. . .el ya no te hará daño"

Lori no respondió, solo siguió sollozando sobre el pecho de Luke, el sintió como su sudadero ya estaba bastante empapado pero no le importaba, su hermana necesitaba confort y el se lo daría; al menos hasta donde ella se lo permitiera, estuvieron así por varios segundos, Luke pensó que lo mejor era llamar a la policía de una vez, después de todo, tenia que reportar también el robo de su motocicleta, pero antes que pudiera marcar algún numero en su teléfono.

"Gracias" Dijo una algo quebrada Lori "Tenia mucho miedo"

Luke guardo su teléfono y la abrazo mas fuerte.

"No necesitas agradecerme, solo hice lo que debía, además; es solo una motocicleta, aunque la apreciaba mucho, es basura comparada con lo que tu vales Lori"

"Pero. . .pero, por que? Por que renunciaste a un objeto valioso para ti por mi? Apenas si nos acabamos de conocer y yo. . .yo fue una idiota contigo!"

Luke sonrió y levanto la cabeza de Lori para tener contacto visual.

"Eso no importa, lo correcto era ayudarte, así como lo hice con Leni y yo se que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo"

Lori no pudo evitar desviar la mirada con vergüenza.

"Por un desconocido? Lo dudo mucho. . .no soy así de altruista"

"Te subestimas Lori, yo se que tu corazón esta en el lugar correcto"

Lori se sonrojo al escuchar a Luke decir eso, sabia que no estaba diciendo esas palabras solo por decirlas, había sinceridad en ellas, y no solo eso; no lo dijo inmediatamente pero cuando Luke la abrazo, se dio cuenta de lo que Leni había dicho aquella noche; el joven le transmitía una sensación de seguridad y calidez, no eran como los abrazos de Bobby, este era mas fraternal, como cuando sus padres o hermanos la abrazaban o ella los abrazaba y quería transmitirles que estaba ahí para ellos.

Una cosa era segura, no había manera que un desconocido pudiera transmitir ese tipo de sentimiento, tenia que saber quien era el y no estaba dispuesta a esperar ni un dia mas, levanto una vez la mirada para ver a Luke, sus ojos ya no lloraban, ahora poseían una determinación que incluso sorprendieron a su hermano.

"Que pasa Lori? Por que me miras así?"

"Dime quien eres? Y no! No me digas solo tu nombre! Se que dices llamarte Luke Loud, pero lo que deseo saber es. . .QUIEN ERES?"

Luke se quedo como de piedra, no se esperaba esa pregunta, por un momento su mente automáticamente empezó a formular una convincente mentira pero se detuvo cuando su corazón decidió intervenir.

"Díselo! Si no puedes hacerlo ahora. . . Como esperas hacerlo mañana en la casa Loud?"

La voz que escucho sonaba idéntica a la de su segunda madre, y tenia razón! Haciendo la madre de las apuestas. Luke hizo finalmente lo que debió hacer desde el principio. Se quito la capucha revelando de inmediato su cabello rubio, Lori se sintió identificada con el cabello, el hecho que tuviera un fleco muy peculiar llamo incluso mas su atención. Luego Luke lentamente removió sus lentes oscuros, revelando sus ojos negros y pecas, Lori suspiro al verlos, eran iguales a los suyos. . . y a los de sus hermanos. Aun sin querer, quedo paralizada. No había duda! Este chico definitivamente era un Loud, era un pariente! Pero que exactamente. . .

Notando la expresión de sorpresa de Lori, Luke sonrió nerviosamente y sintiendo que un gran peso poco a poco abandonaba su cuerpo, dijo:

"Déjame presentarme formalmente, Mi nombre es Luke Loud. . . Tu Hermano Mayor"


	6. Hermano Mayor y Hermana Mayor

Ok, aqui hay un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, una vez mas quiero agradecer a todos los lectores y gracias para aquellos que han dejado tan buenos comentarios. Espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

* * *

Bobby acababa de llegar al parque, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al leer el mensaje de su novia, de inmediato llego al lugar donde había tomado lugar el concierto, ya todas las personas se estaban retirando, después de algunos minutos de búsqueda, finalmente encontró a los Loud, se acerco a ellos para saludarlos. Su relación con la familia Loud; aunque no era mala, tampoco podía considerarse muy cercana, todos lo conocían y cruzaban saludos con el, pero siendo honesto, los únicos con los que realmente tenia una vinculo eran Lori y Lincoln. Después de los saludos, noto que Lori no se encontraba entre ellos, eso lo hizo preocuparse bastante, de inmediato se acerco a Lincoln.

"Hey Bro!"

"Hola Bobby! Que te trae por aquí? Pensé que no eras muy fan de la música"

"Es cierto pero. . .veras, Lori me escribió, pidiéndome que viniera"

"Ya veo. . . por cierto, donde esta?"

"Esperaba que ustedes lo supieran Lincoln"

"Bueno. . . hace mas o menos unos 20 minutos, la vi dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento del parque, pensé que iría a traer algo a Banzilla"

"Banzilla?"

"La camioneta familiar Bobby"

"Ohhh, ya veo, entonces; supongo que iré hacia alla?"

"Por que no mejor la esperas aquí?"

Bobby no quiso decirle a Lincoln la razón por la cual Lori lo había llamado, era obvio que ella no le dijo nada a su familia, además, el estacionamiento no estaba TAN lejos, 20 minutos era demasiado tiempo para ir y regresar, incluso caminando. Después de un saludo de hermanos con Lincoln, se fue corriendo hacia donde su novia se había dirigido. Esperando que ella no hubiera hecho algo tonto.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, un par de minutos después; ya había llegado a su destino, pero no había rastros de Lori, de inmediato saco su celular y empezó a textear.

"Bebe! Donde estas?"

"Lamento haberme tardado, pero papa se llevo el auto y tuve que venir corriendo"

Los segundos pasaban y no había respuesta, después se convirtieron en minutos, la preocupación de Bobby aumentaba mas y mas, Lori nunca tardaba mas de 10 segundos en contestar sus mensajes, no pudiendo esperar mas, se dispuso a llamarla pero no hubo respuesta, debió haber intentado al menos unas 10 veces pero sin resultados. Pensando lo peor. Se dispuso a informar lo acontecido a los Loud.

…...

Lori empezó a despertar, lentamente sus ojos se abrían; no recordaba cuando se había quedado dormida pero no importaba, el descanso había sido muy placentero.

"Hmmm, que buen descanso. . . supongo que tanto aplaudir y gritar a Luna me dejo muy agotada, sin mencionar el haber hablado con. . ."

Lori inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y levanto su cuerpo de la cama, recuerdos empezaron a venir rápidamente, un loco amenazándola con un cuchillo, el Loud misterioso pidiéndole que la dejara, el mismo loco huyendo en la motocicleta robada, la cabeza empezó a dolerle un poco pero era aguantable, mas temprano que tarde, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación, era un dormitorio desconocido, no correspondía al de ninguno de sus hermanas o hermano.

A su lado, en una mesita de noche, observo que estaba su celular, lo reviso y vio algunos mensajes de Bobby, iba a disponerse a contestar, pero sabia que había otras prioridades en mano. No sabia donde estaba pero literalmente tenia que irse rápido, salió de inmediato de la cama y observo que sus zapatos estaba a un lado de esta también, se las puso y lentamente abandono la habitación. Se encontró con un corredor que conectaba a otras habitaciones, en cuclillas, lentamente bajo las escaleras, no pudo evitar notar lo linda que era la casa y silenciosa, muy diferente a la suya, pero también, el silencio le daba un aire de miedo. Como si en cualquier momento alguien aparecería de la nada.

Ya estando en el 1er piso, inmediatamente diviso la puerta de salida, hubiera salido corriendo pero si quien fuera que la había llevado ahí seguía en la casa, no quería alertarlo, camino lentamente hacia su vía de escape pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio algo en la sala, ahí en un sofá, medio cubierto por una frazada, estaba el Loud mist. . . se encontraba Luke. . .Luke Loud, estaba durmiendo en una posición no muy cómoda, había un libro tirado en el piso, como si se hubiera quedado dormido leyendo, esperando. Estaba esperando a que ella despertara?

Al ver de nuevo su cara, todo lo transcurrido regreso a su mente de golpe. El chico le había dicho que era su hermano mayor, normalmente lo hubiera tomado por un loco, pero al ver su cara y rasgos familiares, sumado a la horrible experiencia vivida esa noche, seguido de una noticia así, su mente no pudo mas y se apago, provocando una repentina perdida de conciencia, así era! Se había desmayado en el parque y Luke la había llevado a su casa.

Lori inmediatamente desecho la idea de un secuestro, de ser así, probablemente estaría atada en un sótano, como pasaba en las películas o mucho peor, además que el le había facilitado su teléfono, si ella quisiera, podría llamar a la policía o pedir auxilio a los vecinos de ese vecindario, nada le impedía hacer eso.

"Tu hermano mayor. . ."

Esas ultimas palabras antes de perder la conciencia, hacían eco en su cabeza. Lori lo observo nuevamente, durmiendo tranquilamente, ignorando la salida, camino lentamente hacia el sofá donde Luke descansaba, asomo su cabeza a unos centímetros de la de el.

"Sera posible?. . ."

Lori observo todo rasgo en la cara y pelo de Luke, Rubio pero algo pálido, como el de Leni, pecas en las mejillas, muy parecidas a las de Lynn, Luna y Lincoln, el mechón en el pelo emulando a Lola, Lincoln y al abuelo, sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

"Tal vez. . .si es verdad, pero como?"

Lori dejo de sonreír y suspiro hondo, El cuidar a 10 hermanos menores le había enseñado bastante bien el como tomar decisiones, y en ese momento, decidir quedarse era probablemente la peor decisión del mundo, pero. . .ella sabia lo que su corazón quería, no; lo que su corazón necesitaba, la verdad! Inmediatamente saco su teléfono y comenzó a textear.

…...

Despues que Bobby informo a los Loud acerca del mensaje de Lori, todos empezaron a buscarla por todo el parque, claramente muy preocupados, después de 3 horas de no encontrarla, ni saber nada de ella, estaba claro que algo no andaba bien, Rita se acerco a su esposo, casi sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

"Lynn. . .que haremos? No. . .no puede pasar otra vez!

"Rita! Contrólate! Lori es una chica muy madura y lista, además . . . es muy pronto para pensar lo peor, tal vez solo olvido cargar su teléfono, tal vez" Dijo el Sr Loud para calmarla sin mucho éxito.

Lincoln y Leni estaban buscando juntos en el estacionamiento.

"Por que Lori hizo eso? Habíamos acordado hacerlo juntos!" Dijo Lincoln un poco exaltado.

"Si! Es decir, si tanto quería hablar con Luke, pudo haber esperado para mañana" Dijo Leni bastante despreocupada.

"LENI! REACCIONA! ES OBVIO QUE ESE CHICO LE HIZO AL. . ."

"OH NO! LINCOLN! NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESO! MI AMIGO LUKE NUNCA HARIA ESO! ASI QUE SI NO VAS A DECIR NADA LINDO DE EL, MEJOR CALLATE Y SIGAMOS BUSCANDO A LORI"

Lincoln se quedo observando a Leni con incredulidad, con el pasar de los años, había aprendido a tolerar su inocencia y falta de inteligencia, ya que lo compensaba con su gran corazón, pero esto era demasiado, que tan ingenua podía ser realmente ella, estaba apunto de decirle unas palabras bien buscadas cuando su celular empezó a vibrar. Al igual que el de Leni y toda la familia Loud. Al ver la pantalla, de inmediato vieron que era un mensaje de Lori.

 _Hola a todos!_

 _Lamento haberlos preocupado al no contestar sus mensaje, pero estoy bien._

 _Un evento muy inesperado paso, así que tuve que irme de emergencia._

Todos los Loud recibieron el mensaje, las respuestas no tardaron en aparecer.

 _Donde estas? Lynn Jr_

 _Que fue lo que ocurrió? Lincoln_

 _Por que no nos esperaste?" Luna_

 _Pudiste ver a Luke? Leni_

Todos dejaron de textear cuando vieron la pregunta que Leni había hecho, era bastante impresionante que ella hiciera la pregunta mas importante. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos pero Lori finalmente respondió.

 _No Leni, no pude, miren; necesito hablar con mama y papa en privado, solo escribí para que supieran que estoy bien._

Aun aunque habían mas preguntas, los chicos Loud accedieron, ya estaban mas tranquilos ahora que sabían que su hermana mayor estaba bien, Lori luego texteo a su padre y madre.

 _Papa, mama. Podrían ir a un lugar mas privado, les llamare; necesitamos hablar._

Rita y Lynn Sr hicieron como su hija les pidió, dejando a Luna a cargo, ambos se alejaron del grupo de chicos. Ya a una distancia donde ellos consideraran que no serian escuchados, luego de unos segundos, Lori llamo, Rita fue la que contesto.

"Lori! Que pasa? Por que necesitabas hablar con nosotros?"

"…..."

Lori? Por favor responde"

"…..."

"Lori. . .hija, me estas asustan. . ."

"Tengo un hermano mayor?" Pregunto la adolecente, cortando de golpe a su madre.

Rita se quedo como de piedra, formulando lentamente la pregunta que acababa de hacer su hija, Lynn Sr observo a su esposa paralizada, preguntándose que le habían preguntado, luego de varios segundos, Rita finalmente encontró su voz.

"Lori. . . por que preguntas eso?"

"Lo siento mama, pero ahora soy yo la que hace las preguntas y voy a pedirte que contestes la que ya te hice y por favor, no te atrevas a mentirme"

Para ese momento, Rita ya había puesto el teléfono en alta voz, así que Lynn Sr también escucho la pregunta, ahora el estaba tan pálido como su esposa, compartieron una mirada de preocupación, pero luego fue seguida por una mirada de convicción, ambos asintieron al otro.

(supiro fuerte) "Si Lori, tenias. . . No! Tienes un hermano mayor, su nombre es Luke Loud"

Ahora era el turno de Lori de petrificarse, en cierto modo, esperaba que sus padres desmintieran al joven misterioso, a Luke; pero ahí estaban, confirmado que el decía la verdad, sintió sus piernas como de goma, se sentó en el piso recostando su espalda en la pared, no sabia que pensar, que podía pensar una joven de 17 años al enterarse que tiene un hermano mayor, prácticamente estaba sin palabras, su madre al notar su repentina falta de conversación, siguió hablando.

"Lo siento Lori, no se por que preguntas eso ahora pero la verdad, no queríamos que te enteraras así, con tu padre habíamos decidido decírtelo a ti y a Leni cuando fueran mayores de edad, Lori. . .por favor, necesito saber. . . como te enteraste que tenias un hermano mayor?"

Lori siguió ahí sentada, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero si escuchaba todo lo que su madre decía, lentamente abrió su boca para hablar:

"Luke me lo dijo"

"Que?" Ambos señores Loud dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Viste a Luke?"

". . . si, lo vi y hable con el"

"En serio?" Rita exclamo un poco emocionada "Dime. . . como es? Es guapo? esta bien de salud? Como lo encontraste?"

"Tranquila mama. . .el esta bien, ambos lo estamos"

"Uh? Por que dices que ambos están bien? paso algo hoy?"

"Es una historia un poco larga mama, en resumen, yo estaba en problemas y el me salvo, me desmaye y ahora estoy en su casa"

Una vez mas Rita y Lynn se paralizaron pero esta vez se recobraron mas rápidamente, Rita de inmediato hablo:

"Lori. . . si me estas mintiendo te juro que. . ."

"Es verdad mama, crees que mentiría con algo así?"

". . . Pruébalo!"

Los segundos pasaron y su hija no contestaba, esta a punto de preguntar otra vez cuando su respuesta llego en forma una foto recién tomada de su celular, la foto mostraba a un joven sentado en un sofá, durmiendo; se veía bastante tranquilo, por una tercera vez, los dos padres se quedaron sin palabras, esta vez Rita incluso estuvo al borde del desmayo, contemplaba la imagen en frente de ella, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, algo que hasta hace un momento, no creyeras que existiera, pero ahí estaba, no había ninguna duda, toco la pantalla en un pobre e iluso intento de alcanzar al joven plasmada en ella, lagrimas empezaron a salir.

"Es. . .es el Lynn, es mi Luke!. . .MI BEBE ESTA VIVO!"

El propio Lynn no podía creerlo, aun aunque el joven tuviera los ojos cerrados, era imposible equivocarse, era un adulto si! Pero pudo ver claramente la cara de bebe de su muchacho en esa foto, era la viva imagen de Rita, al igual que otros de sus hijos, había heredado las pecas familiares de ella. No había mas duda, no había necesidad de mas pruebas!

"Es mi muchacho! Mi pequeño gran muchacho! Oh Dios! Cuanto ha crecido!"

Rita y Lynn se abrazaron y se permitieron llorar, ninguno dejaba de observar la imagen y aunque hubieran podido quedarse ahí por horas, sabían que había cosas mas importantes que tratar. El padre de inmediato pregunto:

"Lori. . .por favor dime, donde están? Puedes darnos la dirección de su casa?"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Lori? Estas ahí? Escuchaste la pregunta?"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Lori! Por favor! No es momento de bro. . ."

"Por favor, no le digan a mis hermanos donde estoy, también díganle a Bobby que no se preocupe, llegare mañana a casa, ya debo irme, no me llamen, por que apagare mi teléfono"

"Lori, que estas diciendo? Que planeas hacer?"

Lori sonrió cariñosamente mientras daba su respuesta, mientras miraba a Luke aun descansando en el sofá.

"Solo diré, que Luke y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar" Dijo Lori terminando la llamada y apagando su teléfono.

…...

Luke despertó de su largo sueño, estiro los brazos y a bostezo fuertemente.

"Hmmmm, me quede dormido eh?. . .ME QUEDE DORMIDO! Rayos!"

Luke de inmediato se levanto de su sofá y subió a la habitación donde había dejado a su hermana, no fue una gran sorpresa encontrarla vacía.

"Tonto! Tonto! Como te quedas dormido mientras lees? IDIOTA! Tengo que ir a buscarla, esta muy lejos de su casa. . . que tal si le pasa algo? Que tal si se pierde? Bueno. . .me imagino que sabe usar el GPS pero aun así. . .tengo que ir a buscarla!"

Luke bajo de inmediato y se dirigió a la salida, estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando dando una ultima mirada a su sala, observo que Lori estaba sentada en el sofá, observándolo, comiendo un pastelillo con una mano y una taza de café en la otra, Luke se detuvo ahí mismo, luego de unos segundos mirándose uno al otro, fue Lori la que hablo:

"Tal vez quieras sentarte"

Luke asintió la cabeza e hizo como ella le dijo, se sentó en el sofá al frente de ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa, dijo:

"Hola. . .Lori"

Sin dejar de observarlo, tomo un sorbo de su café, puso la taza sobre la mesita y respondió:

"Hola Luke, espero que no te importe que tomara un poco de café y comiera un par de pastelillos, tenia hambre, además son deliciosos! lo siento"

"Uh?. . .no no no! Esta bien, lo mío es tuyo. . .ahem! veo que sigues aquí, no escapaste. . .lo cual me hace preguntarme, por que?"

Lori tomo otro trago de café y suspiro.

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta, incluso yo estoy sorprendida, hubiera sido muy fácil escapar o pedir ayuda, incluso llamar a la policía, pero supongo que no podría hacerle eso a alguien que me ayudo hoy, y además lo que me interesa es hablar contigo"

"En serio? . . .ok? dime; de que quieres hablar?"

"Primero lo primero, ya hable con mis padres mientras dormías, no te preocupes, no les dije donde estamos, ellos. . . me confirmaron de tu existencia, Luke Loud. . . supongo que la idea de nombrar a todos sus hijos e hijas con la letra L ya había empezado contigo"

Luke y Lori rieron un poco, la joven adolecente continuo:

"No me molestare en preguntarte si tu eres de verdad Luke Loud, solo con ver el parecido familiar es mas que suficiente, tienes muchos de nuestros rasgos familiares. . .además, de algún modo; se que eres tu, de alguno modo. . . se que estamos conectados"

"Entiendo. . . y bien; que querías preguntarme?"

"Primera pregunta, quien te alejo de nosotros? De tu familia?"

Luke suspiro con una sonrisa, era obvio que esa seria la primera pregunta de Lori, sin pensarlo mucho, respondió.

"Linda Stewart, mi madre"

"Madre adoptiva dirás" Lori dijo con un tono un poco molesta, Luke no dijo nada, sabia que Lori no se equivocaba.

"Correcto. . .un poco duro, pero correcto"

"Bien, segunda pregunta, donde esta ella ahora? Creo que me gustaría decirle un par de cosas bien dichas ahora mismo" dijo la adolecente que cada vez parecía mas molesta pero una mirada a la repentina cara de tristeza de su hermano fue suficiente para tranquilizarse un poco. Luke miro al piso por unos momentos, dio un gran suspiro y respondió:

"Mi madre Linda. . .murió poco menos de 4 meses, el mismo día que me confeso acerca de tu existencia Lori. . .de la existencia de nuestra familia"

Lori sintió de inmediato el sentimiento de culpa, rápidamente llevo sus manos a su boca y dijo:

"Lo siento. . .no tenia idea que. ."

"Esta bien Lori, no lo sabias. . .además, ya no sufre mas y ella siempre creyó en cielo, estoy seguro que se encuentra ahí ahora mismo"

"Aun después de lo que hizo?" Lori dijo casi por impulso. Aunque se sorprendió a su misma, mantuvo su postura serena.

"Hmmm, me gusta pensar que se redimió al final, ya sabes. . .al contarme todo"

". . . . . . . . ."

"Ok?. . . . siguiente pregunta?"

"Por que lo hizo?"

"Esa. . . es una larga respuesta, veras. . ."

Luke procedió a contarle a Lori todo lo que su madre le había confesado, sus tragedias, confusiones y "secuestro", Lori no lo interrumpió para nada, quería conocer toda la historia para poder juzgar mejor las cosas.

…...

". . . Y viví todos estos años con ella como hijo único hasta que murió después de contarme acerca de ustedes." Luke termino de contar a Lori, la chica permaneció ahí, pensativa, como formulando que clase de respuestas debía dar. Se paro del sofá para alejarse unos pasos, dando la espalda a Luke.

"Lori?"

". . . yo.. . yo no es que no entienda por que lo hizo, no conozco esa clase de dolor. . . entiendo que tenia sus razones. . .pero"

"Pero?"

"Tanto tu como yo sabemos que hizo algo horrible"

". . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Solo tengo 17 años, se que me falta mucho por vivir y experimentar pero. . . simplemente me cuesta trabajo creer como ella pudo hacer eso. . .por mas dolor que estuviera pasando, ella no tenia derecho a hacerle eso a mis. . .a nuestros padres Luke! Quizás vivió con culpa estos años de su vida, pero no fue suficiente para regresarte verdad? Acaso pensó lo mucho que sufrió mi madre y padre al perder a su primogénito? acaso pensó que le estaba quitando su hermano mayor a su hermanita Lori?"

"Lori. . .escucha. . ."

"No! Ahora me toca a mi hablar!" dijo Lori sin darse la vuelta, lagrimas empezaron a salir.

"Lo siento Luke! Se que ella fue tu figura materna todos estos años y. . y estoy feliz y aliviada que te criara con cariño y amor. . .pero, acaso no importábamos nosotros también? Cuantas veces nuestra madre a de haber llorado pensando en ti? Buscándote sin descanso? Yo creciendo sin ti. . .lo creas o no, aunque amo mucho a mis hermanas y hermano pequeños, muchas veces me pregunte que seria tener un hermano o hermana mayor, que se sentiría no ser el mayor ejemplo a seguir. . . en cierto modo. . .aun sin saber, creo que siempre sentí tu ausencia, un buen amigo con quien compartir lo que no puedes con tus padres o alguien mas joven."

Luke estaba luchando por no llorar, no es que no fuera sensible, pero como todo típico hombre casi adulto, no le gustaba quebrarse frente a otras personas.

"Yo tuve que tomar tu lugar Luke! Tuve que tomar el manto ser la hermana alfa, siempre preocupada si estaba aconsejando bien a mis hermanas y hermano, siempre velando por su bienestar, haciéndolo sola, con el tiempo Leni y Luna empezaron a apoyarme pero aun así. . . creo que contigo. . .todo hubiera sido mas fácil, al menos es lo que quiero creer"

Luke se acerco a Lori, estando a una centímetros de su hermana, esta siguió hablando.

"Lo que realmente quiero decir es. . . Tu debiste de haber estado ahí! Con nosotros. . .con los Loud! Donde realmente pertenecías, cuidándome como debías, cuidando a tus demás hermanos como debías, estar ahí cuando nací, cuando nació Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa, Lola, Lana y Lily! Enseñándome a manejar mi primera bicicleta, consolándome cuando tenia miedo o me molestaban en mi escuela, diciéndome que nunca dejarías que nada malo me pasaría, que siempre estarías ahí para protegerme!"

Para ese momento, Luke ya no luchaba mas por no llorar, lagrimas salían como cataratas.

"Pero no estuviste! Ahora. . .has aparecido pero. . . aunque me sienta algo feliz, dime. . .como puedo confiar en ti? cuando no estuviste en las etapas mas importantes de mi vida? Como?"

Luke nunca se lo diría, pero cada palabra fue como un flechazo directo al alma, Lori tenia razón en todo, esto no era como las caricaturas o novelas baratas de la televisión, donde regresa un hermano o pariente perdido y todo es amor y felicidad de un momento a otro, esto era real, su hermana estaba sufriendo por todo lo que pudo haber sido si su madre no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, una vez mas se vio a si mismo enojado con ella, con el mismo, Lori, su pequeña Lori estaba llorando, y todo era culpa de el y Linda. Una vez mas decidió pedir consejo a su hermano interno y desear lo mejor, para cuando este termino de hablarle, creyó saber que hacer. Desde atrás, abrazo suavemente a una desconsolada Lori. Ella se sorprendió un poco pero no rechazo a su hermano, Luke procedió a hablar, deseando firmemente decir las palabras correctas.

"Lori. . . jamás podre excusar lo que hizo mi madre, jamás podre tampoco excusar no haber estado contigo y nuestros hermanos todos estos años, lamento que tuvieras que haber tomado una responsabilidad que no te correspondía. . .pero, en cierto modo me alegra que lo hicieras"

"Uh. . .te alegra?" Dijo Lori un poco molesta. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Luke siguió hablando"

"Si, por que puedo ver te hizo la chica fuerte y hermosa que ahora estoy abrazando, una chica que no duda en proteger a los que ama, que no duda en confrontar a un desconocido para proteger a sus hermanas y hermano, una chica cuyo ejemplo es digna de seguir, espero que me creas cuando digo esto Lori. . . Tu eres mejor que yo, no creo que yo hubiera podido haber hecho un mejor trabajo con nuestros hermanos que tu, te respetan y te aman, no solo por que deban hacerlo, mas que todo por que te lo ganaste con tu esfuerzo, dedicación y cariño hacia ellos, y si me das la oportunidad, espero yo poder ganarme tu respeto y cariño algún diga también"

Lori no podía creer todo lo que acababa de oír, mas lagrimas empezaron a salir, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y devolvió el abrazo, era cálido y hermoso el sentimiento que ahora experimentaba, y no quería que acabara, hundió su frente en el pecho de Luke, mientras el acariciaba su cabeza.

"Se que no estuve aquí estos 17 años de tu vida, pero estoy aquí ahora Lori; y te prometo que mientras aun respire, siempre estaré aquí para ti, nunca te abandonare de nuevo y mas que nada, siempre te protegeré, lo mismo va para todos mis demás hermanos. . .si me aceptan"

Lori escucho cada palabra, una honesta sonrisa se marco en sus labios, se separo lo suficiente para mirar a Luke a los ojos.

"Lo dices en serio Luke, me lo prometes?"

"Crees que le mentira a mi hermanita, a cualquiera de mis hermanos? aun no se si ellos me aceptaran como tu lo hiciste, me gusta pensar que con Leni no habra problemas tampoco pero con los demás. . . no estoy tan confiado"

Lori no pudo evitar sonreír mas fuerte, como una experta siendo hermana mayor, sabia perfectamente que debía decir:

"Creo. . .creo que eso podrá arreglarse, aunque no será sencillo, pero ya no lo harás solo"

"Lori? Acaso tu. . ."

Lori asintió la cabeza "Yo te ayudare Luke, creo . . .no! es mi deber como tu hermana, me has prometido que estarías aquí para mi, es justo que yo haga lo mismo."

Luke abrazo una vez mas a su hermana, el sabia que la estaba abrazando mucho pero no lo importaba, estaba dispuesto a darle todos los abrazos que no le dio durante estos 17 años y al parecer ella estaba mas que dispuesta a recibirlos. Permanecieron así por bastantes minutos, cuando se separaron, Luke dijo:

"Y ahora que Lori?"

"Bueno, para empezar, creo que seria necesario una nueva introducción oficial, no crees?"

"Me parece perfecto"

"Ok. . .Primero voy yo, Hola! Me llamo Lori Loud, tu hermana menor, por favor cuida de mi"

"Muy bien. . .Hola, Me llamo Luke Loud, tu hermano mayor, por favor también cuida de mi"

Ambos rieron un poco después de decirse eso, Luke entonces vio la hora en su celular, ya habían pasado la hora de cenar.

"Bueno, creo que necesitamos comer algo Lori, voy a pedir una pizza, dime de que ingredientes te gusta?"

". . . . . . . . . . ."

"Lori?"

"Me. . .me preguntas de que quiero la pizza? A mi? De verdad?"

"ahhhh, si?"

"yo. . .lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a que se me pregunte por preferencias cuando pedimos pizza, normalmente en casa, pedimos de queso o peperoni, son los únicos ingredientes de los cuales nadie se queja"

"hmmmm, ya veo, es bueno saber eso para el futuro, pero ahora estas aquí y eres mi invitada, así que no te contengas, que ingredientes quieres?"

Lori siguió observando a Luke por varios segundos hasta que nuevamente sonrió placenteramente, en su cabeza; un pensamiento se formo.

"Creo que no será difícil acostumbrarme a un hermano mayor"


	7. Señor y Señora Loud

Ok, otro capitulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten, por favor comenten, me ayuda a saber si les gusta el rumbo que toma la historia. Gracias!

* * *

Era otra hermosa mañana de sábado, la mayor de las hermanas Loud abría sus ojos para recibir el día, normalmente siempre era despertada por el ruido interminable de sus hermanas y hermano pequeños pero esta mañana era diferente, para empezar; no se encontraba en su habitación que compartía con Leni, sino que en un dormitorio de la casa de su hermano Luke, otra diferencia es que el característico ruido matutino de la casa Loud no se escuchaba para nada. Aunque había descansado bastante bien, no se sentía con ganas de levantarse aun, estaba muy cómoda, usando una de las playeras de su hermano como pijama, tuvo tiempo de recordar lo que paso la noche pasada. Después de finalmente hacer las paces con su hermano, ambos compartieron su pizza favorita, mientras comían, compartieron bastantes historias y anécdotas de sus días de juventud para conocerse mejor, sabían que tenían mucho de que ponerse al corriente, y aun que hablaron gran parte de la noche y madrugada, no fue suficiente.

Lori se hubiera quedado un gran rato mas en la cama pero un olor muy agradable atrajo su atención, parecía que alguien cocinaba, procedió a salir de la cama y bajar a la cocina. Estando ahí; noto como Luke ponía en la mesa dos platos con panqueques y salchichas. Pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana; con una sonrisa, hablo:

"Hola Lori, espero que hayas descansado bien"

"Si, gracias Luke, debo admitir que es bonito poder despertarse tarde de vez en cuando"

"De vez en cuando?"

"10 hermanos, Casa ruidosa desde las 6 de la mañana. . . que esperabas?

"Oh! Bueno, como te lo prometí anoche, si en algún momento quisieras darte un descanso de eso, eres bienvenida a pasar la noche aquí cuando quieras"

Lori no pudo evitar reír un poco con ese comentario.

"Me asegurare que no olvides esa promesa Luke"

"Lo se, gustas desayunar? espero que estos panqueques sean de tu agrado" Dijo Luke recordando como Lori le había hablado acerca de algunas de sus comidas favoritas. Lori por su parte, camino hacia la mesa y se sentó, los panqueques se miraban increíbles.

"No me contaste que sabias cocinar Luke"

"hehehehehe, vamos Lori, creo que alguien de nuestra edad debe al menos saber preparar un desayuno básico, por mi parte, esto es lo mas lejos que puedo llegar, si quieres un consejo, nunca me pidas preparar un almuerzo o cena que no sea de microondas. . .no acabaría bien, eso es seguro." - Luke sonrió y Lori dio un suspiro de alivio interno, tal vez en algún momento le diría a su hermano que ella era tan mala cocinera como el, una vez que Luke termino de preparar la mesa, los dos comieron con muchas ganas, Lori sentía como la comida se derretía en su boca.

"Luke! Esto esta delicioso"

"Gracias Lori, me alegro que te guste, son panqueques de banano y nuez, con una pisca de nutela, es la receta de mi mad. . .bueno tu sabes"

Lori observo a Luke un poco incomodo por lo que iba a decir, tomo su mano y con dijo:

"Esta bien Luke, no te mentiré diciendo que me siento cómoda hablando de. . .ella, pero tampoco te prohibiré que le llames madre, solo te pido que recuerdes que tienes otra madre, tu verdadera madre"

Luke apretó suavemente la mano de Lori.

"Gracias Lori, como decía, es la receta de mi madre Linda, una de las muy pocas cosas que aprendí a cocinar correctamente de ella"

"Pues aprendiste bien hermano pero si quieres un consejo de mi parte también, no dejes que nuestros hermanos sepan que puedes cocinar estos panqueques, o te veras bastantes días de tu vida cocinando docenas de estos para 11 hermanos y dos padres que no dudaran en pedir repeticiones al meno veces."

". . . . lo tendré en mente"

Ambos sonrieron y terminaron su desayuno en paz, después; Lori procedió a darse una ducha y arreglarse, ya estando lista. Ella y Luke salieron de la casa, Lori pudo ver el tranquilo vecindario donde su hermano vivía, era lindo; igual que el suyo, la gente caminando y encargándose de sus asuntos. Algunos la saludaron a ella y a Luke. Rápidamente su hermano se dirigio al garaje, su sorpresa fue grande al ver como Luke sacaba un auto, un hermoso volkswagen **_beetle_** cabrio color rosa. . . el auto era rosa, al ver a su hermano en el, Lori no pudo evitar reír fuerte, Luke solo la observo por un momento, lo mejor era aclarar rápido el asunto.

(suspiro) "No preguntes, era el auto de mi madre Linda, si lo se! Es algo llamativo, supongo que pasaba por esa etapa de querer sentirse mas joven, que se yo!?"

"hahahahahaha, ok. . . como tu digas Luke, entonces me llevas a casa?"

"No. . .tu te llevaras a casa"

"Que?"

"Lori, se que esto va a sonar muy machista, pero no pienso dejar que mis amigos, conocidos o cualquier persona en el mundo me vea conduciendo este auto. . .mas de lo necesario"

Lori rio una vez mas por el comentario de Luke.

"Vamos. . .hahahaha, no es tan malo Luke, creo que resalta tus ojos. . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"ha ha! Muy graciosa Lori,"

"Lo siento, esta bien? pero Luke dime. . .lamento mencionar esto pero dijiste que la Sra Linda tiene ya unos meses de haberse ido, por que no le cambiaste el color en todo este tiempo?"

"Hmmm, la verdad no lo se, supongo que por flojera y al hecho que nunca lo había visto necesario, después de todo, yo soy mas de motos. . ."

Luke intento parar lo mas rápido que pudo pero ya era tarde, la cara alegre de Lori cambio a una deprimida.

"Oh. . . ya veo, bueno. . .ahora que lo pienso bien. . creo que aun te debo una disculpa por lo de tu mo. ."

Los labios de Lori inmediatamente fueron sellados por el dedo de su hermano que la veían con una honesta sonrisa.

"Oye. . .esta bien, lo que paso, ya paso; no tienes que disculparte y además, lo que realmente importa es que tu estés bien, sin dudarlo lo volvería hacer por ti"

Lori tomo la mano de su hermano, y recobrando su sonría, asintió su cabeza. Luke entonces, beso su frente. Se sorprendió en gran manera al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, la verdad lo había hecho por puro impulso, puesto que así consolaba a su madre cuando se sentía mal o triste, Lori también estaba sorprendida pero no en una forma mala, observo a su hermano por unos instantes, su cara estaba completamente roja, la verdad es que era muy raro que alguien le diera esa clase de afecto, claro que muchas veces había compartido besos con Bobby, pero hacia mucho tiempo que recibía un beso fraternal, como cuando sus hermanos le daban cuando eran mas pequeños, ya fuera un beso de buenas noches o por ayudarles en sus tareas.

"Con que así se siente. . . que lo haga un hermano mayor" Pensó Lori aun sonrojada. El silencio de Lori preocupo un poco a Luke.

"Lori. . .lo siento, no se de donde salió eso. . . por favor no te enfades, te prometo que no. ."

Ahora fue el dedo de Lori el que tapo la boca de Luke.

"Esta bien. . .no me molesto,"

". .ok? entonces conduces o no?"

Lori tomo las llaves muy emocionada, se sentó en el asiento de conductor, al estar ahí, nunca podría describir todo lo que sintió en ese momento, era muy diferente a Banzilla, por un momento. Se sintió la reina del mundo.

"Definitivamente ahorrare lo suficiente para comprar mi propio auto" - Se dijo a si misma en su mente. Luke sonrió al verla tan feliz.

"Ok, muéstrame lo que tienes Lori"

"Tu lo has dicho Luke"

La joven entonces arranco el auto y a toda velocidad, condujo de vuelta a casa.

….

Era un día normal de sábado en la casa Loud, todas las chicas y chico estaban inmersos en sus asuntos, ya fuera Luna en su música, Luan practicando sus bromas, Leni cociendo nuevos atuendos, etc. Pero habían dos personas que no hacían lo que normalmente hacían, Rita y Lynn Sr Loud, ambos se encontraban mirando por la ventana de su habitación, como si estuvieran esperando a que algo pasara o que alguien apareciera.

"En cualquier momento Lynn. . ya veras, en cualquier momento aparecerán"

"Lo se Rita. . . lo se"

"Ohhhh, no puedo creer que de verdad vaya a ocurrir! Hoy finalmente veré a mi bebe Luke de nuevo!"

"Rita. . . sabes que ya tiene 19 años verdad?"

"Oh cállate! Todos mis hijos son mis bebes! No importa cuanto crezcan!"

"Ok. . .solo asegúrate de no decírselos. . .excepto a Lily por supuesto"

Ambos padres rieron y siguieron esperando.

…..

Lori y Luke ya estaban cerca de la casa Loud, se notaba que la chica estaba pasándola en grande, Luke noto como incluso saludo a bastantes chicas en el camino, tal vez amigas suyas, todas quedaron con las bocas abiertas al ver a Lori conduciendo algo mas. . .lindo que la camioneta de siempre. Luke no pudo evitar reír al ver como su hermanita disfrutaba de la atención recién adquirida. Ya estando a unas cuantas casas, Luke hablo:

"Ok Lori, por favor detente aquí"

"Que? Pero aun no llegamos a casa"

"Lo se. . . pero estamos cerca, puedes llegar caminando"

"Uh? No vienes conmigo?"

"Lori. . .no se si pueda. ."

"Luke. . . yo se que tienes miedo, pero debes entender que no puedes prolongar mas esto"

"Lo se, por eso lo hare en la cena de esta noche. . "

"Detente ahí Luke, por favor, no mas excusas, sabes tan bien como yo que ese plan ya no aplica, estas aquí conmigo, a unos metros de casa, a unos metros de finalmente ver a nuestros padres, hermanas y hermano, conocerlos, hablar con ellos, empezar lo que debió haber empezado hace años!"

"Pero. . ."

"Sin peros! Te dije que estaría contigo en esto verdad? Yo pondré de mi parte, es justo que tu hagas lo mismo! O te prometo que le contare a toda nuestra familia y amigos que conduces un auto rosa"

"Eso no es tan malo. . ." Luke trato de defenderse

"No lo es?" Respondió Lori, sabiendo que tenia la discusión en la mano.

Luke observo a Lori por varios segundos, cada vez se sorprendía mas de su pequeña hermana. Ya lo había notado la noche pasada, pero ahora estaba seguro.

"Wow Lori, siempre eres tan buena debatiendo? y extorsionando?"

Lori sonrió maliciosamente, con una mirada confiada dijo:

"Años de practica con mis hermanas y hermano, no te preocupes; tal vez en 17 años también seas tan bueno como yo"

(suspiro) "Ok, confiare en ti"

"Haces bien hermano, créeme"

Ambos asintieron la cabeza y Lori continuo el camino a casa.

…..

Los señores Loud siguieron esperando, hacían un buen trabajo ignorando el ruido común de la casa Loud, años de practica seguramente; Lori nunca les dijo a que hora llegaría, pero posiblemente no llegaría sola, si en dado caso lo hacia, la llenarían de preguntas acerca de Luke, si llegaba con Luke . . . improvisarían.

"En cualquier momento Lynn. . . en cualquier momento"

"hehehehe, llevas mas de media hora diciendo eso Rita"

"Lo siento, es que no puedo esperar mas. . . necesito noticias y las necesito aho. . ."

Sus palabras se ahogaron ahí mismo al ver lo que transcurría en su ventana, en la calle, justo en frente de su casa, un auto rosa aparecía. Uno que jamás había visto, conocía a la mayoría de sus vecinos, sabia que nadie tenia ese auto, por su puesto de inmediato noto a los pasajeros, tras el volante estaba Lori, su hija mayor, no le costo reconocerla, aun a esa distancia, sin embargo; sus ojos estaban puestos en el segundo pasajero, aun de lejos noto que era rubio como su hija Leni, no tuvo tiempo de quedarse a seguir observándolo ya que sus pies, como si tuvieran vida propia; empezaron a correr hacia la salida de la casa. Lynn Sr la siguió de cerca. No se molestaron en dar explicaciones a sus hijas de por que corrían a toda velocidad, llegaron rápido a la puerta, de un movimiento brusco la abrieron solo para encontrar a Lori en frente de ellos, como obstruyendo su camino. La abrazaron fuertemente, aliviados de verla.

"Hija? Estas bien?"

"Si Mama, estoy bien, no te preocupes"

Rita y Lynn observaron que el joven rubio seguía en el auto, intentaron pasar la puerta pero parecía que Lori no tenia intenciones de moverse.

"Lori. . . ese es Luke? Mi Luke? Tu hermano?"

"Shhhhhhh, mama; no lo digas tan fuerte, te escucharan" – Dijo Lori observando a sus hermanas y Lincoln que comenzaban a acercarse a ellos. Todos con caras de curiosidad. Inmediatamente reconocieron a Lori y le saludaron, ninguna mostraba haber estado preocupada por ella, parecía que sus padres la habían cubierto como ella se los había pedido. Aun sin moverse de su lugar, les hablo:

"Hola a todos, también me alegra verlos. . .escuchen, un invitado especial ha venido a la casa, y necesita hablar con mama y papa, así que necesito que por favor todos vayan arriba y guarden el mayor silencio que puedan, solo bajaran cuando se los diga ok?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Dijeron todos los chicos Loud.

"Pero Lori! Ya casi empieza la repetición de "the dream boat"! ayer por llegar tarde del parque nos lo perdimos!" trato de quejarse Luna.

"Lo siento Luna, pero esta conversación es muy importante, además, tengo una amiga que siempre graba cada episodio, te prometo que después se lo pediré lo veremos todos juntos los 14 Louds"

Aun algo molestas, todas las hermanas Loud empezaron a subir las escaleras, murmurando todo tipo de cosas, cada uno entro a su habitación, Lincoln estaba por cerrar su puerta cuando de pronto se dio cuenta:

"14 Louds? Pero. . .aun contando a mama y papa. . .somos 13"

Cuando ya no había rastros de ninguno de sus hermanos, Lori volteo a ver a sus padres.

"Muy bien, ahora esto es lo que va a pasar, ustedes se van a sentar en el comedor, yo iré por. . .El y yo entraremos a la casa, por favor traten de controlarse, el aun se siente muy inseguro de todo esto, podrían ahuyentarlo. . .entendido?"

Sin decir una sola palabra, los dos padres asintieron, habían olvidado la autoridad que su hija mayor podía ejercer de vez en cuando. Ambos hicieron como ella dijo mientras Lori camino hacia el auto rosa, tuvo un ligera conversación con el joven sentado en el, luego ella se subió y manejo el auto hasta estacionarlo al lado de Banzilla. Los señores Loud tenían sus ojos puestos en la entrada, los segundos parecieron horas, la espera era desesperante, necesitaban que algo pasara ya, como si fuera un regalo del Cielo, finalmente vieron a Lori entrar, dio unos pasos adentro y luego giro media vuelta, con un movimiento de sus manos, indico a alguien para que entrara, una vez mas; cada segundo era eterno. Rita estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando finalmente el invitado entro, una vez mas Rita y Lynn Sr se quedaron de piedra, por un momento; pensaron que estaban alucinando. Una vez mas viendo ese fantasma del pasado que por tantos años los persiguió, solo que ahora ya no era un bebe, ese bebe se había ido hace mucho tiempo, y en su lugar, había un joven adulto delante de ellos. . . el primer hijo Loud. Requirió toda su capacidad mental para no envestirlo con un abrazo en ese momento.

Luke entro a la casa, ahí; observo a sus padres; estaba sin palabras, en su etapa de investigación, ya los había observado de lejos, pero ahora. . .ahí estaban; a unos cuantos pasos de el, tenia que admitir que a pesar de ser una madre de tantos hijos y posiblemente entrando a los 40, era bastante guapa, de inmediato noto que tenia pecas igual que el, su herencia; el padre. . .bueno, no se veía mal pero el poco pelo no le ayudaba a esconder su vejez, ambos lo observaban con grandes y sorprendidos ojos, como si creyeran que el era una especie de fantasma o alucinación, no es que pudiera culparlos, avanzo lentamente tomando la mano de Lori, rio internamente, Lori parecía la hermana grande guiando a su hermano bebe con la mano, ambos se sentaron al frente de sus padres, permanecieron observándose por minutos, ninguno dijo una palabra, era ahora o nunca pensó Luke.

"Hola. . . como están? Yo soy. . ."

Demostrando una agilidad nunca vista por su hija Lori o esposo, Rita salto la mesa para abrazar a su hijo, se le había olvidado por completo lo que Lori le había pedido, no siendo tan ágil, el señor Loud se paro rápidamente de su asiento, dio vuelta a la mesa y abrazo también a su hijo. Ambos ya se encontraban llorando, Lori solo se digno a dar un suspiro y a girar sus ojos, sabia que sus padres no seguirían sus instrucciones pero debía darles crédito, habían durado mucho mas de lo que ella había anticipado y también tenia que admitir que su madre era bastante atlética. Luke por su parte, se hallaba petrificado, sus dos padres lo estaban abrazando, ya podía sentir sus lagrimas mojando su playera pero no le importaba, giro a ver a Lori por consejo, ella solo extendió su manos y simulo dar un abrazo, indicándole a Luke que hiciera lo mismo, Luke asintió e hizo como le indico, al sentir el contacto de las manos de su hijo a su espalda, Rita ya no pudo guardar silencio.

"Mi Luke! Mi bebe! Estas aquí! Conmigo! Oh Dios por favor! No dejes que este sea otro sueño que acabara en decepción!" susurro Rita, ejerciendo mas presión al abrazo, luego de unos segundos se separo para verlo una vez mas a la cara.

"Mi Dios. . .que guapo eres hijo, justo como yo sabia que serias! Y mis pecas siguen ahí!"

Rita hundió una vez mas su cabeza en el hombro de Luke, las lagrimas de felicidad no paraban de salir.

"Luke! Mi gran muchacho! Mi primogénito! Creí. . .creí que este día jamás llegaría pero aquí estas! Esto es un verdadero milagro. . . mi hijo volvió! Solo me hubiera gustado que no tardaras tanto. . . "

Lori no pudo evitar llorar ante tan conmovedora escena, ella también procedió a unirse al abrazo, los señores Loud le abrieron lugar, pronto ya se encontraban todos llorando, pero Luke seguía sin hablar. . .realmente no sabia que decir, que podría decir alguien en un momento como este? Solo una frase se le ocurrió, esperando que fuera lo correcto.

"Estoy de vuelta en casa, Los mantuve esperando eh?"

"No tienes idea de cuanto!" Dijeron Lynn Sr y Rita al mismo tiempo.

". . . . lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí. . . y no planeo ir a ningún lado nunca mas"

"Lo dices como si yo fuera a permitírtelo hijo" Dijo Rita aun sin soltar a Luke.

"Ya somos dos Rita" agrego Lynn Sr.

Después de varios minutos, finalmente los Señores Loud obtuvieron la fuerza para soltar a Luke, inmediatamente regresaron a sus lugares y se sentaron. Rita tomo la mano de Luke y no parecía que la fuera a soltar pronto. Luke solo pudo sonreír ante tal gesto.

"Hay tanto que quiero contarte hijo. . .y tanto que quiero preguntarte"

"Lo. . .lo mismo digo mama"

Rita casi siente que su corazón explota al oír a Luke decirle mama, estaba segura que tendría que agradecer a Lori por eso, parecía que haberla dejado hablar con Luke primero lo había suavizado con ellos, Luke suspiro en anticipación, ya sabia cuales serian muchas de las preguntas que le harían, esperaba tener el coraje suficiente para contestar; como lo hizo con Lori, tuvo dudas por un momento, pero al sentir la mano de su hermana tomar la suya, todas y cada una se esfumaron.

"Muy bien. . .que desean saber?"

"Todo Luke, todo! . . . quien, como y por que lo hizo?" Pregunto Rita, optando un tono de seriedad que pondría a sudar a cualquiera.

"Muy bien. . .rayos por donde empiezo?" Pensó Luke.

….

Luke conto a sus padres lo mejor que pudo todo lo que querían saber, acerca de Linda Stewart, como fue que se lo llevo, sus tragedias, la confesión, solo lo interrumpieron un par de veces para hacer una pregunta ocasional, el también no pudo evitar mostrar tristeza al mencionar a Linda, aunque Rita y Lynn no compartían su dolor, no les gustaba ver a Luke triste. Lori estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, dando pequeños vistazos rápidos a las escaleras para asegurarse de no tener metiches escuchando.

Luke también les conto acerca de cómo los observo por un tiempo para poder aprender acerca de los Loud y como al parecer, sus hermanos ya habían empezado a sospechar, tanto Rita como Lynn no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco tontos, mientras que sus hijos eran muy perceptivos, ellos jamás notaron a alguien observándolos. Con permiso de Lori, también les contaron acerca de su encuentro en el parque, todo lo que aconteció con Bryan y el robo de su motocicleta, los Señores Loud se estremecieron al oír como ese loco había amenazado a Lori pero se calmaron al momento de oír como todo había terminado, por su puesto; no pudieron ocultar su tristeza al enterarse a lo que Luke tuvo que renunciar y al mismo tiempo estaban muy orgullosos de el. Una vez terminado el relato, era el turno de los Señores Loud para hablar, estuvieron bastantes segundo callados, hasta que Rita finalmente hablo:

"Wow hijo. . .yo no se que decir, digo. . . es increíble todo lo que tuviste que pasar para poder finalmente hablar con nosotros, no pudiste solamente tocar la puerta y presentarte?"

Luke sonrió al oír eso, realmente ese era el plan mas sencillo. . .en teoría. Para no quedar mas en ridículo, prefirió no contarles acerca de todas las veces que estuvo a punto de hacer eso pero se acobardo.

"Bueno. . . no es como si ustedes me hubieran creído o reconocido inmediatamente"

Rita inmediatamente apretó la mano de Luke mas fuerte.

"Luke, parece que hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes acerca de las madres, crees que no reconocería a mi propio hijo al verlo?"

"Tal vez?" dijo Luke como adivinando.

"Mala respuesta, por supuesto que te hubiera reconocido, pero eso ya esta en el pasado, ahora estas con nosotros y tenemos toda una vida por delante para ponernos al corriente" contesto Rita, Lynn Sr y Lori asintieron la cabeza en acuerdo con ella.

A pesar que a Luke le hacia feliz escucharle decir eso, había algo que aun le preocupaba y sabia que tenia que preguntar en ese momento. Suspirando hondo; hablo:

"Madre. . .Padre, disculpen por preguntar esto pero. . .necesito saber, que piensan acerca de mi madre Linda, ya les conté lo que ella dijo en sus ultimas palabras y realmente no espero una respuesta bonita, pero si necesito saber. . .por favor"

Lynn Sr solo permaneció en silencio, era obvio que prefería no contestar esa pregunta, además sabia que Rita era mejor manejando ese tipo de casos, emulando a Luke; Rita también suspiro hondo y hablo:

"Seré totalmente honesta contigo hijo, ella hizo algo horrible, por muchos años, al pensar en tu secuestrador, solo pensaba en el monstruo que era, le odiaba con toda mi alma, muchas veces me vi a mi misma. . .imaginando como lo o la estrangulaba, se había llevado mi alegría! Y yo quería justicia, No! Quería venganza, muchas veces le grite a Dios que por que a mi, que había hecho para merecer eso, pero con el tiempo. . .gracias a tu padre, a Lori y a todos tus demás hermanas y hermano, conseguí superar el odio, pero algo mas lo reemplazo, tristeza y angustia, por años pensé que pudo haber sido de ti, no es necesario que te diga que pasa con la mayoría de niños secuestrados, no saber que había sido de ti o solo pensar si estabas sufriendo o peor aun si estabas muerto. . . fueron cientos de noches que pesadillas así me despertaron, llorando. Cuando miraba a todos mis hijos jugando, cuando les tomaba fotos de grupo, cuando los veía cantar villancicos navideños. . .mas que mirarlos a ellos. . .también observaba ese espacio donde tu debías estar! El espacio que jamás se llenaría! Eran momentos tanto felices como dolorosos, muchas veces creía que no podría seguir adelante. . ."

Ahora era Luke el que apretaba mas fuerte la mano de su madre.

"Pero yo sabia que mis demás hijos me necesitaban, y me jure a mi misma junto con tu padre, que jamás permitiríamos que algo malo les pasaría, que les daríamos todo el cariño que no te pudimos dar a ti, en cierto modo Luke, aun estando lejos, tu protegiste a tus hermanos todo este tiempo al fortalecer nuestra convicción"

Luke sonrió y se sonrojo, inmediatamente sintió a su hermana Lori abrazarlo con un brazo en su hombro.

"Estoy. . .estoy feliz de que ella te tratara con amor y afecto pero. . . simplemente no puedo perdonarla, no te equivoques. . .no la odio pero tampoco la perdonare, creo que nunca podre hacerlo, espero que entiendas"

Luke por un momento agacho su cabeza, obviamente no lo gusto oír eso pero. . .para ser honesto; había esperado algo mucho peor de parte de su madre, en serio! Estaba tomando la situación mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, una pequeña vista a su padre le hizo saber que el pensaba igual que Rita.

"Me parece justo, gracias mama, se que ella no esperaría mas de ustedes"

"No te ofendas, pero me da igual lo que ella esperaría, mas que todo lo hago por ti, por que se que por mas que no me guste, tu la amabas. . .aun la amas, es por ti Luke, que no se te olvide"

"Anotado" respondió Luke, no queriendo alargar la conversación pero suficientemente satisfecho de cómo acabaron las cosas.

Luke no se dio cuenta, pero Lori estaba sorprendida, rara vez miraba ese lado serio de su madre, las pocas veces que se ponía así, todos los chicos Loud sabían que hablaba súper enserio, además que daba mucho miedo. Una vez todos tranquilos y acabada la conversación, los cuatro compartieron un cálido abrazo. Una vez mas se permitieron llorar, El tiempo se pudo haber detenido y a Luke no le hubiera importado, realmente sentía que debía estar ahí y lo que dijo su madre y padre después lo confirmo sin duda.

"Bienvenido de vuelta a casa hijo" dijeron en unísono.

El solo se digno a asentir y responder:

"Gracias! Es bueno estar de vuelta"


	8. El Primer Hijo Loud?

Ok, aqui tienen otro capitulo de esta historia, debo decir que me alegra de ver que a tantos les gusta esta historia y espero que siga siendo así en el futuro. siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado, muchas gracias, me dan animos para seguir adelante.

Tambien quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para agradecer a Adriana-Valkyrie por ayudarme a pensar en nuevas ideas para esta historia. tienes mucha imaginación amiga. Bueno, sin mas que agregar, aqui va el siguiente capitulo. como siempre, perdonen las faltas de ortografia.

* * *

Después de que Lori les ordeno subir a sus habitaciones, todos los hermanos Loud se reunieron en la habitación de Lola y Lana, el plan era pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban a que sus padres y Lori atendieran al invitado, ya fuera contando secretos o historias interesantes, el plan por supuesto; no salió como esperaban, se reunieron en la habitación pero una vez adentro, el silencio y curiosidad se apodero de la atmosfera. Ninguno quería decir nada, permanecieron por lo menos unos 10 minutos así, hasta. . .

"Me pregunto quien habrá venido?" Dijo Lincoln, rompiendo el hielo.

"No lo se bro, pero sea quien sea, definitivamente no quieren que lo veamos" dijo Luna que ya en una ocasión había intentado espiar la conversación, solo para recibir una mirada casi asesina de Lori que la hizo regresar casi de inmediato a su cuarto.

"No lo entiendo! Por que no fuimos "Invitados" a verlo! Hahahahaha! Entienden?" Dijo Luan entre risas, ganando solo un suspiro molesto de sus hermanas y hermano.

"Bueno, si tuviera que suponer, por el comportamiento de Lori, es obvio que el sujeto que nos visita primero debe tener una interacción con nuestras figuras paternas antes de tal vez ser presentado a los frutos de su relación matrimonial" Lisa dijo.

"Habla en español Lisa!" Lana y Lola dijeron en un tono molesto.

"El Invitado hablara primero con nuestros padres y después tal vez nos lo presenten"

"Ahhhhh" Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno! Sea quien sea, espero que no demore hasta la tarde, recuerden que aun tenemos la cena con mi buen amigo Luke"

Los ojos de todos se agrandaron con la sorpresa, ya se habían acordado que esa noche serian visitados por el desconocido que ayudo a su hermana, la verdad es que ninguno se sentía del todo seguro con esa visita, no podían ser Leni, ella confiaba en medio mundo, pero sus padres habían estado de acuerdo así que no había nada que hacer.

"Espero que realmente sepas lo que haces Leni" Lynn le dijo.

"Vamos Lynn! Siempre se lo que hago" Leni respondió muy despreocupada, ninguno de sus hermanos tuvo el corazón para responder lo que pensaba a esa afirmación. La linda chica noto el silencio y caras incomodas de sus hermanas y hermano pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien toco a la puerta.

"Chicas? Lincoln? Están ahí?" Rita pregunto desde el otro lado.

"Si estamos aquí mama!" contesto Lincoln.

"Muy bien. . . . escuchen, reunión urgente en mi habitación, su padre y yo ten. . tenemos algo que decirles, vengan ahora"

Todos los hermanos se vieron unos a otros, el día cada vez se tornaba mas extraño, primero Lori trae un invitado misterioso, segundo no lo dejan conocerlo y ahora su madre les ordenaba una reunión sorpresa, eso sin mencionar la visita eventual del joven misterioso, aun así; su madre les había dado una orden y no la desobedecerían, uno a uno, fueron saliendo de la habitación de las gemelas y se dirigieron a la habitación de sus padres. Ya adentro, encontraron a su madre y padre sentados en la cama, una vez todos ahí, Rita les pidió sentarse y ponerse cómodos alrededor de la cama, todas observaron a sus padres, era obvio que ambos estaban muy nerviosos, que podría decirles que los pusiera así? Se preguntaron.

"Entonces. . .que pasa mama? De que querías hablarnos? Pregunto Luna. Rita pareció salir de su trance al escuchar a su hija rockera, subió su mirada para ver a sus hijas e hijo, siempre verlos a todos juntos, le daba una sensación de paz; sin duda eran lo que ella mas amaba, haría lo que fuera por ellos y al verlos igual de preocupados como lo estaba ella, la hizo reaccionar y tomar valor para decirles lo que debía. Reuniendo todo el que tenia, Rita se paro de la cama y se dirigió al closet, después de buscar unos segundos en la parte mas alta de este, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, un álbum de fotos, no era nada raro para los chicos Loud ver uno de esos, con tantos hijos; sus padres tenían muchos, pero este era diferente, ninguno reconoció ese álbum en particular, sin mencionar que se miraba mas viejo que los demás, Rita se sentó en la cama otra vez, su esposo la tomo de la mano mientras ella recostaba el álbum en sus piernas, de pronto empezó a acariciarlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"No puedo. . .no puedo creer que ya han pasado 15 años desde la ultima vez que abrí este álbum, cuando perdí la esperanza, supongo que el tiempo realmente pasa rápido cuando cuidas de tus hijos" dijo a sus hijos sin dejar de observar el álbum. Ninguno dijo nada, estaban sorprendidos por lo que su madre acababa de decir, esperaban impacientes sus siguientes palabras.

"Planeaba compartir el contenido de este álbum con ustedes cuando Lori y Leni fueran mayores, para que pudieran ayudarme a explicarles, pero. . ."

"Pero que mama?" pregunto Luna, ya muy preocupada.

". . .en vista a eventos recientes, su padre y yo debemos hacer esto hoy"

Rita y Lynn Sr se sentaron en el suelo junto a sus hijos, ella entonces abrió el álbum para que todos pudieran ver el contenido, habían bastantes fotos, parecían muy viejas, algunas a color, otras en blanco y negro, todas mostraban a unos bastante jóvenes Rita y Lynn, los chicos Loud estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto fotos de sus padres desde tan temprana época, todas las que conocían; partían desde cuando Lori era una bebita, Rita daba vuelta a cada pagina, sonriendo mientras lo hacia. Eran fotos normales, estando en la playa, junto a una casa bastante nueva comparada a la actual, etc. Cuando llego a una sección llamada "El Primer Loud" se detuvo, parecía que no encontraba las fuerzas para cambiar de pagina. Prácticamente como si esta pesara una tonelada, Lynn Sr inmediatamente tomo su mano y le sonrió. Rita volteo a verlo y también sonrió, ambos asintieron y voltearon la pagina. Inmediatamente todos los chicos observaron las fotos de la sección, igual que las otras; mostraban a sus jóvenes padres pero esta vez había alguien mas, un pequeño bebe de pelo rubio, salía en todas las fotos, algunas con los dos padres, otras solo con Rita o Lynn, no pudieron evitar decir un "Awwwwww" en unísono pero se detuvieron al ver a su madre y padre empezando a llorar.

"No lo entiendo mama, por que ver fotos de Lincoln te ponen tan triste?" pregunto Leni.

Todos voltearon a verla un poco confundidos. Ella los volteo a verlos también, con una cara despreocupada; dijo:

"Que? Es Lincoln verdad? El bebe es un varón"

"Leni. . . Aunque tu hipótesis es sorprendentemente buena considerando que viene de. . .ti, debo decir que es imposible que ese bebe sea Lincoln, juzgando por la época y antigüedad de las fotos, color de cabello rubio y el titulo de la sección, el bebe debería ser Lori, ya que ella es la primogénita de esta familia. . .aun así no negare que el bebe en si parece ser del genero masculino, lo cual me hace pensar una serie de perturbadoras hipótesis; espero que nuestros padres puedan aclararnos estas dudas." - Dijo Lisa aun viendo y estudiando las fotos mas de cerca. Todas esperaron la respuesta de su madre, pero fue Lynn Sr el que contesto:

"Chicas. . . rayos! Esto es difícil, la verdad esperaba que fuera mas fácil. . . verán; ese bebe no es Lori, ni ninguna de ustedes y como dijo Lisa, definitivamente no es Lincoln"

"Que?" dijeron todos casi gritando.

"Oh Oh! Es un niño que ustedes cuidaban antes de tener hijos verdad?" Leni pregunto emocionada

"Ah?. . .no Leni. ."

"Pero entonces quien es?" - Pregunto Luan – "Y por que, el titulo de la sección se llama "El Primer Loud" si no son fotos de Lori?"

Lynn Sr se quedo callado bastantes segundo, con sus ojos cerrados; como meditando sus siguientes respuestas, poco después, dio un gran respiro y hablo:

"Ese bebe hijas e hijo . . .es. . .es. . ."

Lynn Sr no podía sacar las palabras de su pecho, esta vez fue Rita la que tomo su mano para ayudarlo. Luego de una mirada cariñosa entre ambos, voltearon a ver a sus hijos y al mismo tiempo dijeron:

"Ese bebe se llama Luke Loud, nuestro primer hijo y su hermano mayor"

…

Realmente era increíblemente raro que la casa Loud estuviera en silencio cuando la familia se encontraba dentro de ella, a veces había poco ruido, pero jamás silencio absoluto, ahora era uno de esos momentos, todos los chicos Loud se quedaron completamente mudos por lo que sus padres acababan de decir. Procesaban las palabras lentamente en sus cabezas, incluso Lisa, nunca hubieran esperado una respuesta así, segundos después, la respuesta mas obvia llego, Rita y Lynn Sr taparon sus oídos en anticipación.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

El sonido fue tan agudo que aun con sus oídos cerrados, sintieron la fuerza del grito, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar por que ya tenían a todos sus hijos sobre ellos.

"Es una broma verdad mama?" Luan dijo

"Tenemos otro hermano?" Las gemelas

"Otro sujeto? Digo . . .otro hermano Loud?" Lisa

"Otro hermano . . .hombre?" Lincoln, casi balbuceando.

"No puede ser. . ." Luna

"Debo decir, que esto es muy inesperado, suspiro" Lucy

"Imposible. . .esto es imposible" Lynn

Poco después, empezaron las preguntas: ¿Cómo era el? ¿Por qué nunca les habían dicho? ¿Qué edad tenia?"

"Ok chicas! Suficiente! Una a la vez por favor" Dijo Rita.

Todos los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo, no querían enojar a su madre. Luna entonces pregunto:

"Muy bien. . . primera pregunta mama, esto es real?"

"Si hija, es real; jamás bromearíamos con algo así" Lynn Sr dijo.

"Por que decidieron decirnos esto ahora?" pregunto Luan

Una vez mas meditando su respuesta por algunos segundos, Rita decidió ser completamente honesta.

"Por que el ha aparecido hija, después de tantos años, un milagro a ocurrido, Luke. . .tu hermano, volvió"

"Volvió?" Lucy cuestiono.

Todos los hermanos Loud miraron a sus padres, Rita y Lynn sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás, aun aunque el recuerdo era muy doloroso, Rita conto a sus hijos lo que había pasado 18 años atrás, como una mañana, simplemente no encontró a su pequeño en su cuna, como por meses lo buscaron sin éxito, hasta que 3 años después, finalmente acepto que se había ido para siempre. También les conto como el estuvo observándoles antes de darse a conocer. Para ese momento, Rita ya estaba llorando otra vez; inmediatamente las gemelas y Lily la abrazaron, Rita las levanto y las sentó en sus piernas.

"Mami, por favor! No nos gusta verte triste" Lana dijo. Todos los chicos Loud asintieron.

Sniff "Esta bien hijita, es cierto que me pone triste pensar en mi Luke, pero ahora eso ya no importa, el ha regresado, lo que antes eran lagrimas de tristeza, ahora son de alegría" - Dijo Rita y abrazo a sus pequeñas. Pronto sus demás hijos se unieron al abrazo, todos. . . excepto Leni, la rubia guapa era la única que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que Rita les dio la noticia, ella solo estaba ahí sentada, con una mirada perdida, conociéndola; todos pensaron que simplemente aun no había asimilado la noticia.

"Leni? estas bien?" Pregunto Lynn Sr.

"Es mi hermano. . ." Leni dijo casi susurrando. Nadie la escucho.

"Que? Dijiste algo Leni?" Lincoln dijo.

"Luke. . . es mi hermano, es mi hermano! ES MI HERMANO! LO SABIA! SABIA QUE HABIA ALGO ESPECIAL EN EL!"

"Leni! de que estas. . ."

"POR ESO ME SENTIA TAN FELIZ AL TOMAR SU MANO! POR ESO ESE ABRAZO SE SINTIO TAN BIEN! TAN CALIDO! COMO TAN LLENO DE CARIÑO! POR ESO YO SENTIA QUE ESTABA BIEN QUE EL ME ABRAZARA! TODO TIENE SENTIDO AHORA! POR ESO ME SIENTO TAN SEGURA A SU LADO! LUKE ES MI HERMANO! TENGO UN HERMANO MAYOR!" dijo la linda chica parándose y dando pequeños brincos de felicidad y abrazándose a si misma, incluso parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Rita y Lynn estaban completamente sorprendidos, parecía que Leni había sido la única que había unido los hilos, la única que había descubierto que el chico que ella conoció, el Loud misterioso, era su hermano Luke. Leni inmediatamente se acerco a su madre, aun en el abrazo grupal y dijo:

"Mama! Come que tenemos que encontrarlo!" dijo bastante emocionada.

Rita sonrió, era increíble lo bien que su hija había sacado las conclusiones correctas, al igual que toda la familia, ella muchas veces subestimaba la capacidad de pensar de Leni, siendo honesta. Leni muchas veces demostraba no ser muy lista, pero ella sabia que había mas en su linda hija de lo que el ojo dejaba ver, separo el abrazo y se levanto de la cama y camino a abrazar a su hija, Leni inmediatamente devolvió el abrazo.

"No te preocupes hija, no es necesario encontrarlo, el ya vino a nosotros" le susurro al oído

"Que? . . . mama, acaso el invitado de abajo. . ." le susurro de vuelta, no entendiendo por que su madre le susurraba.

"Si hija, tu hermano ya esta abajo, quieres ir a verlo?"

Leni se separo lo suficiente para ver a su madre a los ojos, sonrió felizmente y asintió su cabeza. Rita asintió de vuelta.

"Muy bien, Lynn; por favor vigila a los chicos mientras Leni y yo vamos abajo, no bajen hasta que yo les diga ok?"

"Que? Pero mama, a donde van?" Luna se apresuro a preguntar.

Rita no deseaba presionar mucho a su hijo al llevar a todos sus hermanos a la vez, había pensado en bajarlos uno a uno para que lo conocieran, estaba ideando ya una excusa para Luna pero Leni decidió ser Leni.

"Vamos abajo a ver a nuestro hermano! Quieren venir?"

Todos los hermanos se quedaron petrificados, los señores Loud también, Rita tenia la boca abierta, quería pensar que su hija no había dicho eso. . . pero honestamente, no podía decir que no lo había visto venir, Leni simplemente era demasiado honesta e inocente. Además; tenia asuntos mas importantes en que pensar pero ya era tarde, todos los hermanos empezaron a correr fuera de la habitación, una vez mas demostrando unos reflejos no vistos por sus hijos. Se puso en frente de la puerta para bloquearles la salida.

"Chicas! Lincoln! Por favor cálmense!"

"Como nos pides que nos calmemos mama?!" Luna grito.

"Si! Recién nos enteramos que tenemos un hermano mayor y que esta abajo, y tu quieres que no nos emocionemos?" Lola también grito.

"Eso sin mencionar que es un chico como yo! Al fin! Alguien de la familia que probablemente le guste todo lo que a mi me gusta!" Lincoln dijo algo emocionado.

"Tal vez incluso al fin un familiar que sepa disfrutar mis excelentes chistes!" dijo la hermana cómica, nadie tuvo el corazón para defender su comentario.

"Alguien que podría apreciar una fiesta de te sofisticada!" Lola grito.

"Oh un buen poema oscuro" Lucy le siguió.

"Si logro hacer que firme un contrato de permiso . . .finalmente tendré un voluntario humano para mis experimentos!" Lisa se pensó en voz alta con una sonrisa macabra

"Yo solo quiero abrazarlo!" Leni afirmo.

"Poo Poo" la bebe dijo aplaudiendo.

Rita no podía creer lo bien que sus estaban tomando la situación, bueno; todos excepto Lynn y Luna, las chicas no parecían estar tan emocionadas como los demás, ella supuso que tal vez aun estaban impresionadas por la noticia o tal vez era algo mas, después de todo, hasta cierto punto, después de Lori, Luna era la mas madura del grupo, estaba bien que tuviera sus reservas acerca de Luke y Lynn era. . . solo de temperamento fuerte, a veces le costaba trabajo confiar en gente nueva. Decidió no dar mucha importancia, ella estaba segura que cuando conocieran a Luke, les agradaría mucho. Sabiendo que no había forma de detener a todos sus hijos, Rita; resignada, suspiro hondo y pregunto:

"Muy bien, quien esta lista y listo para conocer a su hermano?"

"Yo!" grito la mayoría de los chicos Loud, Lynn y Luna solo asintieron la cabeza, sus expresiones aun parecían muy neutrales, Rita no pudo evitar sentir un poco de preocupación al verlas así, apostando todo; abrió la puerta para guiar a sus hijos a la parte baja de la casa.

…

Lori y Luke se encontraban en la sala, esperando a tener noticias lo mas pronto posible, ambos estaban seguros que sus padres podían manejar la tarea acerca de informar a sus hermanos acerca de la situación, la espera parecía eterna, intentaron hablar de cosas varias pero simplemente no podían evitar pensar en lo que ocurría en la parte de arriba.

"Rayos! Que estará pasando? Como lo habrán tomado? Les alegrara saber de mi o. . .pensaran en mi como una clase de extraño?"

"Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, nuestros hermanos pueden ser bastante comprensivos cuando lo desean, es posible que mas de alguna desconfié al principio pero a todos ellos les encanta conocer gente nueva, crees que literalmente no les interesara conocer a su hermano mayor? A un Loud como ellos?"

Luke sonrío al comentario de su hermanita pero aun se veía bastante inseguro. Al ver eso, Lori sonrió también y tomo la mano de su hermano.

"Independientemente a lo que ellos piensen, literalmente creo que eres uno de nosotros y por lo que se, Leni no tendrá problemas en pensar eso también."

". . . .gracias Lori"

Ambos hermanos se dieron un cálido abrazo, segundos después, escucharon varias pisadas bajando lentamente las escalera. Los ojos de Lori se agrandaron en sorpresa al escuchar tantas personas bajando.

"Que? Pensé que mama los traería uno por uno. . . Luke, si te sientes incomodo, podríamos. . ."

"Esta bien Lori, debo admitir que estoy tan sorprendido como tu pero ambos sabemos ya no hay marcha atrás, además. . .tu lo dijiste, no mas excusas"

Lori observo a su hermano por varios segundos, su cara paso de estar sorprendida a orgullosa al ver a su hermano totalmente decidido a no escapar.

"Listo Luke?"

"Mas que listo Lori. . . solo una pregunta, tu estarás a mi lado verdad?" Luke hablo con una voz algo nerviosa.

"Por su puesto hermano"


	9. Hermano Mayor y Hermanos Menores

Al fin! Logre terminar este capitulo, lamento mucho la tardanza pero el tiempo no perdona en estos dias de fiesta, tambien queria hacer este capitulo lo mejor posible. paso por mucha edición y espero haber logrado la mejor reacción con cada hermano Loud, con algunas excepciones. . .ya veran!

Siempre quiero agradecer a todos los lectores por sus comentarios, me inspiran bastante, y tambien quiero agradecer a Adriana por sus consejos para escribir este capitulo. Espero que les gustara el CoverArt que hice para la historia, tal vez en el futuro, dibuje escenas de la historia para mis capítulos. si quieren ver el dibujo completo. pueden verlo en mi devianArt user, Alejindio.

Ok. sin mas retraso, aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo. por favor comentar.

* * *

Los pasos siguieron escuchándose en las escaleras, Luke y Lori se pusieron de pie en anticipación, finalmente era hora, el joven no pudo evitar sudar un poco. "Que voy a hacer?" "Que les voy a decir?" – esa y muchas mas preguntas llenaban la cabeza de Luke. Mentiría si dijera que la idea de salir corriendo no se cruzo por su cabeza pero consiguió superarlo gracias a su hermana a su lado.

Ya sin sorprenderle nada, una vez mas los segundos parecieron eternos, era como si cada pisada tomara horas en pasar, los dos hermanos mayores siguieron observando las escaleras, pronto empezaron a ver los pies de las primeras personas en bajar, poco a poco las formas de su madre y hermanos se veían, ninguno decía nada, probablemente sus padres les habían pedido que guardaran silencio. Uno a uno con Rita y Lynn Sr, los chicos Loud entraron a la sala familiar, inmediatamente todos los ojos se centraron en Luke; cada uno tenia su propia impresión. Leni tenia una gran sonrisa y se mordía los labios, no se molestaba en ocultar su emoción, Lola y Lana le observaban muy curiosas, Luan no decía nada pero sonreia al verlo, incluso levanto su mano para saludarle, Lincoln mantenía una cara neutral pero su curiosidad era evidente también, Lucy no mostraba expresión alguna como siempre, ni Lori o Luke se sorprendieron con eso; Lynn no mostraba tanto interés como los demás, aun así; no dejaba tampoco de observar a Luke, Lisa. . . mas que tener curiosidad, observaba a Luke como estudiándolo, incluso tenia una libreta de notas, nadie sabia que estaba anotando.

Aunque estaba tan tensa como su hermano, Lori no estaba nada sorprendida por las reacciones de sus hermanas y hermano, excepto. . . una, cuando ella puso sus ojos en Luke, quizás nadie mas lo noto, ni siquiera Luke, era cierto que todos se habían sorprendido al verlo pero la sorpresa de esa hermana en especifico había sido mucho mas grande. Esa hermana era Luna. Le siguió observando por un largo rato, al igual que Lisa, ella estudiaba a Luke, pero era diferente, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy profundo, poco después sus ojos se agrandaron, parecía que finalmente había recordado algo, solo duro un segundo, pero Lori podría jurar que los labios de su rockera hermana se movieron para susurrar una palabra.

"Tu. . ."

"Que extraño. . . " Pensó Lori, pero tal vez era solo su imaginación, así que decidió ignorarlo.

…..

Aun cuando todos ya estaban en la misma habitación, el silencio perduraba, todos los chicos Loud, Rita y Lynn Sr se encontraban frente a Luke, prácticamente podía palparse la tensión, Luke se acerco a Lori, susurrándole al oído.

"No te ofendas Lori, pero por mas que ruidosos e insoportable que sean. . . como me contaste, creo que verlos tan callados podría ser mucho peor"

"Luke. . .me quitaste las palabras de la boca" le respondió Lori.

Todos siguieron observándose mutuamente, cualquiera que no fuera un Loud, si hubiera estado ahí, sabría que era un día histórico para la familia, por dos razones, la primera era por el retorno Luke, el primer hijo Loud y la segunda, literalmente nadie de los 14 miembros de la familia hablaba, ni una silaba. Simplemente esa familia actuaba completamente opuestos a lo que el apellido Loud representaba. En cierto modo, Luke sabia que eso estaba mal, sabia que tenia que romper el hielo y el tenia que hacerlo el, apostándolo todo, se dispuso a hablar:

"Hol. . . ."

"LUKE!" Grito de repente su hermana de 16 años que sin pensarlo dos veces, si es que podía. Corrió hacia Luke y lo envistió con un abrazo.

"Ok. . . ahí va mi plan de ser yo quien rompa el hielo" Pensó inmediatamente.

Poco falto para que Luke perdiera el equilibrio pero se mantuvo, Leni rodeo ambos brazos sobre la nuca de su hermano, tanto el como todos los demás estaban en shock, Rita solo se limito a dar un suspiro y sonreír, conocía a Leni demasiado bien como para sorprenderse que ella hiciera eso. Luego de la impresión que duro poco menos de tres segundos, Luke bajo la mirada para ver a su hermana, ella también levanto la cabeza para tener contacto visual con el, intento hablarle pero una vez mas Leni se le adelanto.

"Es cierto? Es cierto que eres mi hermano mayor? Eres un Loud, quiero decir eres un Loud de esta familia?"

". . .bueno. ."

"Pero que digo!? Por su puesto que es cierto! Nuestra madre ya no lo dijo! Además. . . en cierto modo creo que siempre lo supe!"

"Lo. . .Lo sabias?"

"Bueno. . . como que no era que supiera que eras mi hermano pero siempre que estaba contigo, sentía algo especial en ti! Ahora ya todo tiene sentido! Hermanito! Hay tanto que quiero saber de ti! Y tanto que quiero contarte acerca de mi! Primero yo! Ahem. . .bueno ya sabes que mi nombre es Leni, me gusta mucho la costura y las revistas de moda! No me gustan para nada las arañ. ."

"Ah. . Leni?" Lori dijo a su hermana tomándola por el hombro.

"Si Lori?"

"Creo que eso literalmente puede esperar. . .no crees?" Dijo con un tono entre enojada y nerviosa.

"Pero por que?. . .ohhhhhh, lo siento" dijo la linda chica observando la cara de sorpresa de todos sus hermanos, incluyendo a Luke. Inmediatamente se sonrojo y dejo ir a su hermano pero antes de alejarse de el, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Pero si recuerda que tenemos que hablar después, debemos ponernos al día de lo que hemos hecho en por lo menos. . .veamos. . 16 años creo . . .Ok hermanito mayor?"

Luke sin siquiera parpadear, acaricio la mejilla que su hermana acababa de besar, no sabia como describir la sensación, solo sabia que en ese momento se sentía el joven mas afortunado del mundo, devolviendo una sonrisa a su hermana, le dijo:

"Por su puesto Leni"

La joven dio un chillido de emoción y regreso al grupo. Luke solo la observo, estaba muy agradecido con ella, gracias esa pequeña escena, ya no estaba tan tenso como antes, una vez mas preparándose mentalmente, decidió hablarle al resto de sus hermanas y hermano.

"hmmm, Hola! Es un gusto conocerlos, no se si ya se los dijeron pero. . .permítanme presentarme, mi nombre oficial por el momento es Luke Stewart pero hace algunos meses, me entere que en realidad soy Luke Loud, tengo 19 años y soy. . .bueno; soy su hermano mayor, yo se que esto es muy repentino y se que tendrán muchas preguntas que con gusto contestare pero lo primero que quiero que sepan es que estoy muy complacido de finalmente poder hablarles y realmente espero que podamos llevarnos bien."

"Oh yo también lo espero!" dijo Leni levantando su mano

"Leni!" gritaron Rita, Lynn Sr y Lori.

"En serio Leni, sabes que te quiero mucho pera a veces en serio literalmente me sacas de quicio!" pensó Lori. No era un secreto que sus padres pensaron algo similar.

Los hermanos Loud por su parte, permanecían ahí, muy callados, era una mezcla de sentimientos, se notaba que algunos querían decir algo pero no hallaban el valor para hacerlo, no tenían ese aire de espíritu libre que Leni tenia, muy para sorpresa de todos, fue la mas pequeña de los Loud la que hablo.

"LUG!. . .AGGA"

Todos voltearon a ver a Lily quien se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, la pequeñita tenia su característica sonrisa, tenia sus brazos estirados, apuntando a Luke, era evidente que quería que el la cargara, Rita sonrió y después de darle un beso en la frente a su hija, se acerco a Luke, ofreciéndole cargar a Lily, le dijo:

"Luke, parece que la mas joven de tus hermanas quiere conocerte, que dices?"

"Digo que me parece perfecto" Luke contesto y extendió sus brazos para cargar al pequeño ángel, una vez que la tenia en sus brazos, la levanto a su nivel para hablarle.

"Hola pequeñita, es un gusto conocerte, yo soy Luke, tu hermano mayor y tu. . .tu eres adorable!

Lily rio mas fuerte mientras aplaudía, luego empezó a tocar la cara de Luke con sus pequeñas manitas, ninguno de los dos lo noto, pero desde que Luke estaba hablando con Leni, Lori ya había sacado su celular para grabar toda la escena, cosa que sabia que sus padres le agradecerían después, aunque ella no lo hacia por ningún tipo de recompensa, simplemente sabia que ese momento debía guardarse para siempre y se odiaría a si misma si no lo hacia. Muy para su sorpresa; Leni también hacia lo mismo con su celular, Lori le agradeció mentalmente, literalmente había veces que su hermana la sorprendía en grande. Luego de un par de minutos, Luke acomodo mejor a Lily en sus brazos y empezó a mecerla. Ninguno de los demás hermanos o padres dijo nada, estaban muy atentos a la reacción de Luke con Lily.

"Me alegra ver que al menos no llegue tarde para ti pequeña Lily, me asegurare de darte todo el cariño que pueda y Dios proteja a cualquiera que se atreva a siquiera verte feo. . .a ti o a cualquiera de mis hermanas y hermano." Luke pensó mientras mecía a su hermanita. Lily sonreía mientras observaba a su hermano, también parecía estar cerca de dormirse. Luke levanto la vista a su madre que asintió la cabeza, Rita extendió los brazos para tomar de vuelta a su hija pero algo que nadie esperaba paso. Cuando Lily noto que estaba a punto de ser alejada de su hermano mayor, inmediatamente su cara cambio de cansada a preocupada y triste, con sus pequeñas manitas agarro lo mas fuerte que pudo la playera de Luke, tanto madre e hijo no pudieron evitar dar un "awwwww" al ver a Lily actuando tan adorable.

"Que pasa pequeña Lily? Quieres que tu hermanito te siga cargando?"

"Wii wii!"

"Uh?" cuestiono Luke.

"Luke. . .puedes tomar eso como un si" dijo una voz en el grupo de hermanos, Luke observo a sus hermanos y noto que la que había hablado era su hermana cómica, la graciosa Luan, ella le observaba con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, parecía que había hablado por puro impulso y se arrepintió de ello, se notaba que estaba un poco apenada. Luke decidió seguir la corriente.

"En serio? Wow. . . me impresionas, saber lo que dice tu hermana bebe no debe ser fácil, como te llamas niña?" – por supuesto que Luke ya sabia el nombre de todos sus hermanos pero también sabia que las presentaciones oficiales eran necesarias. Luan por su parte se mordió sus labios, la alegre y espontanea chica extrañamente se encontraba sin palabras, era muy raro para ella estar así, con una sonrisa un poco exagerada, procedió a acercarse a Luke, el Joven Loud no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa sonrisa, aun viéndola a distancia, siempre había pensado en lo adorable que era Luan con sus frenos, sin mencionar sus dientes salidos como los de Lincoln, sin duda le daban un aire cómico y tierno, eso junto a su personalidad; hacían una combinación ganadora. Una vez que Luan estaba junto a su madre a unos centímetros de Luke, dijo:

"Mi nombre es Luan Loud. . .bienvenido a la HERMANDAD! Hahahahaha! Entiendes?"

Nadie dijo ni una palabra, la mayoría no podía creer que Luan realmente se atreviera a decir un mal chiste en ese momento, algunos suspiraron molestos y otros llevaron su mano a su frente, después de varios segundos y al ver que nadie reiría con su chiste, la expresión de Luan cambio de animada a triste.

"Oh. . .cierto, creo que no es momen . . ."

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Ya entiendo! Hermandad. . .hermano! me tomo unos segundos entenderlo pero muy buena chica! Realmente muy buena!"

Todos excepto su padre que también estaba riendo por el mal chiste, observaban a Luke con ojos incrédulos, de inmediato supusieron que simplemente estaba siendo amable con su pequeña hermana, aun que un rápido vistazo a su padre le hizo reflexionar otra posibilidad, después de todo, si en verdad era un Loud, no era de extrañar que al igual que Luan, el hubiera heredado el mal sentido del humor de Lynn Sr. Luke tenia que admitirlo, el chiste no era TAN bueno pero si lo suficiente para sacarle unas risas, la verdadera razón de sus carcajadas era por la situación, aun en un momento tan tenso como el que ahora vivian, Luan nunca se salía de su personalidad alegre y cómica, Luke no pudo sentir otra cosa mas que respeto por ello.

Luan no podía creer lo que pasaba, realmente había podido hacer reír a su hermano en el primer chiste! Claro que no era tonta, por un momento pensó que las risas eran fingidas pero no! Siendo alguien que hacia reír a bastantes niños en fiestas de cumpleaños, sabia diferenciar de una risa autentica o una fingida y su hermano. . .estaba riendo de verdad. Una cálida sonrisa adorno su cara, Luke se acerco a ella y agachándose un poco, acaricio la cabeza de su hermana.

"Es un gusto conocerte Luan, gracias por la risa, realmente lo necesitaba"

Luan sonrió aun mas, ahora enseñando sus frenos, estaba casi tan roja como un tomate, pero aun así consiguió hablar.

"Por nada! Y no te preocupes, hay mas chistes de donde ese vino! Muchos mas!" dijo bastante emocionada al final, todos sus hermanos solo suspiraron al oír eso, definitivamente no oirían el final de este asunto pronto.

"Estaré esperando oírlos" termino de decir Luke y con cuidado de no soltar a Lily, abrazo a su hermana con un brazo, aunque Luan estaba sorprendida del acto, no pudo evitar sentirse bien con el abrazo, al fin entendía a que se refería Leni. sin pensarlo mucho, retorno el abrazo, en su corazón, sabia que había encontrado algo muy bueno y estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

"Creo que te conservare!" pensó mientras abrazaba a Luke.

Una vez que se separaron, Rita inmediatamente camino hacia sus demás hijas, observo a las dos pequeñas gemelas, tomo de las manos a ambas hasta quedar en frente de Luke. Ninguna de las dos había retirado la mirada del joven adulto, Luke no pudo evitar sentir cosquilleos en su estomago, esas dos niñas eran hermosas, cada una adorable a su manera, Lola por su puesto al estar vestida como un princesa y Lana, simplemente el papel de niña traviesa y juguetona le quedaba muy bien, tan parecidas pero igualmente tan distintas, la sola vista amenazaba con darle un paro cardiaco.

"Hola Pequeñas, es un gusto conocerlas, como ya sabrán, me llamo Luke, puedo saber sus nombres?"

Ambas gemelas estaban sonrojadas, aunque observaban a Luke atentamente, ninguna de las dos logro decir una palabra, en lugar de eso, ambas pasaron a esconderse detrás de las piernas de su madre, todos los Loud estaban sorprendidos, conocían muy bien a las gemelas, siempre actuando instintivamente y sin preocupaciones, y verlas de ese modo, tan temerosas e inocentes de conocer a su hermano. . .le recordó que después de todo, aun eran unas niñas. Ni Rita o Lynn Sr sabían que hacer, obviamente ellos no habían anticipado este comportamiento de parte de ambas hermanas.

"Hmmm, realmente esto no me lo esperaba" Pensó Luke, aunque la escena que estaban dando era enternecedora, no le gustaba ver que influía miedo a sus pequeñas gemelas, por suerte tenia un as bajo la manga.

"Yo se que esto puede ser algo muy inesperado para ustedes, pero quiero que sepan que me alegra mucho finalmente conocerlas, y también. . .aunque sea un poco tarde, quería felicitarlas por haber cumplido 7 años y espero que les gustaran mis obsequios, espero haber escogido bien"

Ambas gemelas abandonaron su escondite para ver a su hermano, estaban un poco confundidas por lo que el había dicho, cual pudo haber sido el regalo de. . . de pronto ambas se dieron cuenta, sus ojos se agrandaron, los regalos misteriosos los había mandado el?

"Fuiste tu?. . .tu eres LL?" Lola pregunto casi susurrando.

"Bueno. . la verdad si soy yo pequeña" Contesto Luke

"Pero. . .por que?" ahora Lana preguntaba.

"Que no es obvio? Era su cumpleaños, quería algo especial para ustedes"

"No. . no me refiero a eso, me refiero, por que comprarnos un regalo a nosotras cuando ni siquiera nos conoces. . todavía"

"Cierto, pero si se que son mis hermanas, eso es suficiente razón para mi, y si me lo permiten, quiero conocerlas y saber mas sobre ustedes"

Los ojos de ambas niñas se agrandaron aun mas, muchos podían incluso jurar que brillaban, inmediatamente caminaron hacia su hermano, Luke se miraba complacido al verlas tomar la iniciativa, se agacho para estar a su altura, una vez estando a unos centímetros de el, ambas se vieron una la otra, como si decidieran quien hablaría primero.

"Mi nombre es Lol. ." Comenzó Lola

"Oye! Yo quiero presentarme primero!" Lana le interrumpió.

"Na ha! Yo lo hare primero!" Lola

"Digo que yo lo hare!" Lana

Inmediatamente ambas niñas empezaron a usar sus palmas para pelear, por su puesto; mas que una pelea, parecía un pequeño berrinche de típicas niñas de kínder, Rita estuvo a punto de intervenir pero Luke le detuvo, viendo que Lily ya estaba dormida, el joven Loud se la dio y giro de vuelta a ver a las gemelas. Utilizando ambos brazos, separo a ambas niñas que se notaba, querían seguir "peleando" todos los hermanos Loud estaban impresionados, incluso Lori tenia problemas al separar a ambas gemelas cuando peleaban pero Luke, no parecía siquiera esforzarse mucho para mantenerlas alejadas una de la otra. luego de unos pocos segundos, ambas se quedaron muy cansadas y sin ánimos de seguir.

"Suficiente?" Pregunto Luke.

"Ah. . .ah. . si. . ." dijeron ambas entre jadeos.

"Muy bien niñas, entiendo que ambas son muy competitivas pero también tienen que aprender a llevarse mejor y sobre todo, no pelear por todo, ambas son hermanas y mejores amigas, creen que esto es algo que deberían hacer?"

"Pero. ." Ambas intentaron defenderse.

"Sin peros, ahora quiero que las dos se disculpen la una con la otra y hagan las paces"

Ambas gemelas se observaron por unos segundos, al principio ambas se veían enojadas pero poco a poco se dieron cuenta de lo ridícula de su riña, las dos niñas sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo.

"Lo siento Lola"

"No, yo lo siento Lana"

Literalmente toda la familia Loud suspiro en sorpresa al ver dicha escena, hasta ahora los únicos que habían logrado conseguir que las pequeñas dejaran de pelear habían sido Lincoln y Lori, el pequeño niño Loud por su parte, estaba con la boca abierta, el sabia como calmar a sus hermanas gracias a sus experiencias pasadas pero al ver a Luke hacerlo tan naturalmente en su primer intento. . . simplemente no pudo evitar sentir respeto por su nuevo hermano y tal vez algo de frustración pero pronto se le paso, después de todo, Luke era 8 años mayor que el, era natural que influyera autoridad igual que Lori. Aunque toda la familia Loud estaba impresionada, el mas sorprendido era Luke, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, actuó por puro impulso y gano, una recién encontrada sensación de victoria rodeo su cuerpo. Pero no había tiempo de sentirse así. Aun había asuntos que tratar.

"Ok. . .ahora, que tal si lo intentamos de nuevo, que tal si empiezas tu! (señalo a Lola) y luego tu! (Señalo a Lana)"

"Muy bien! Ahem! Mi nombre es Lola Loud! Estrella de concursos de belleza infantil! Un placer conocerte Luke!"

Luke no pudo evitar sonreír, obviamente la humildad no era la virtud de la pequeña princesa.

"Y yo soy Lana Loud! Si necesitas una fontanera, tienes dudas sobre reptiles o quieres un buen pastel de lodo, no dudes en llamarme! Dijo Lana muy orgullosa.

Una vez mas por impulso, Luke se dispuso a levantar a ambas gemelas y ponerlas sobre sus hombros, ellas al principio se sorprendieron pero inmediatamente se emocionaron al ver el mundo desde esa altura.

"Creo que no me será difícil acostumbrarme a tan adorables pequeñas"

Ambas gemelas se sonrojaron y voltearon su vista, pero luego ambas recordaron que aun tenían algo mas que decir, sin alarma alguna, ambas abrazaron el rostro de su hermano y dijeron:

"Gracias por los regalos"

Luke también estaba sonrojado, se había quedado sin palabras, así que solo cerro sus ojos y dejo sentir el cálido abrazo. Luego de unos segundos, muy para pesar de ellas, bajo a ambas gemelas al suelo y acariciando sus cabezas, dijo:

"Si son buenas niñas, quien sabe? Tal vez en un futuro haya mas sorpresas"

Las gemelas mostraron una larga sonrisa sin sus dos dientes y asintieron la cabeza.

"Gracias Luke!"

Luego caminaron de vuelta al grupo para dar paso al siguiente hermano o hermana para conocer a Luke. Ninguno lo noto pero mientras caminaban, Lola susurro a Lana:

"Me agrada, creo que con algo de trabajo, podría ser un excelente acompañante de fiestas de te"

"Sigue soñando, es obvio que le gusta ensuciarse, al fin un compañero con quien jugar guerras de lodo"

Parecía que ambas iban a empezar una nueva pelea pero un vistazo de vuelta a la cara de Luke fue suficiente para no seguir. Ambas siguieron su camino. Lola susurro algo mas:

"Sigo sin creer que no le dijeras nada por llamarte adorable"

". . .bueno. . . no me molesto que El lo dijera, incluso; creo que me gusto. . . un poquito"

"Uh? Eres rara"

…..

"Ok, van 6 y faltan 5, todo bien hasta ahora pero. . .por que pienso que ahora es que empieza lo mas difícil?" se pregunto Luke mientras esperaba al siguiente chico Loud para presentarse.

"Ok niños, quien mas quiere saludar a su hermano?" pregunto Lynn Sr al ver que sus demás hijos no reaccionaban, armándose de valor, el ya no único hijo Lincoln se acerco a Luke. Al verlo acercarse, Luke se sintió feliz, el estaba dispuesto a no dar preferencias a ningún de sus hermanos pero no podía negar que conocer al único hermano Loud era emocionante. Estando a unos pasos de Lincoln, Luke tomo la iniciativa.

"Hola chico! Te llamas Lincoln verdad?"

"Si señor, así es"

"Hahahaha, no es necesaria tanta formalidad Lincoln, llámame Luke, y por favor; no es necesario lo de "Señor" no soy tan viejo sabes?"

"Lo siento"

"Tranquilo, lo mismo paso con Leni"

"Eso no me hace precisamente sentir mejor" Lincoln dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo se, pero al menos lo intente no?"

Ambos rieron un poco, algunos otros que escucharon también rieron, incluso Leni pero después de unos segundos, finalmente entendió el chiste.

"Hey!" dijo la joven pero su queja fue ignorada por sus hermanos que siguieron hablando.

"Luke, Puedo preguntarte cualquier cosa?"

"Claro, adelante hermano. . . puedo decirte hermano?"

". . . no estoy seguro"

"No estas seguro?"

"Hmmm, No malentiendas. Me parece genial saber que tengo un hermano mayor pero. . . fue demasiado repentino."

Luke asintió su cabeza en comprensión, no podía enojarse con su hermano por esa respuesta, la verdad; ya era hora que alguno de sus hermanos reaccionara como tenia que ser, por supuesto que seria genial que todos fueran tan aceptadores como lo fueron las demás pero el sabia que tendría que ganarse la confianza de mas de alguno. Sonriendo, coloco su mano sobre el hombre de Lincoln.

"Entiendo Lincoln, se que esto fue algo que ninguno de ustedes esperaba, créeme, cuando yo me entere de su existencia, me tomo días digerirlo completamente. Pero como alguien que creció como hijo único, me sentí emocionado de saber que tenia 11 hermanos y realmente espero poder ser parte de sus vidas, no intentare apresurar las cosas, por ahora; solo espero que podamos llevarnos bien, ya veremos como escalan las cosas en el futuro."

"Me gusta ese plan, la verdad yo también creo que podemos llevarnos bien, solo espero que como chico, podamos compartir muchos gustos"

"No creo que haya mucho problema con eso, menciona algo que te guste a ver si a mi también me gusta"

"Comics?"

"Obviamente si!"

"Manga?"

"Actualmente sigo 4, mi favorito de todos los tiempos, One Piece"

"Genial! Que tal los Videojuegos?"

"Soy Gamer desde antes que nacieras Lincoln, y si deseas una buena paliza en línea, yo soy tu hombre. . . espera, Puedo replantear eso?"

Ambos chicos rieron un poco.

"Ok, ya se todo lo que necesitaba saber Luke, bienvenido al barco de los Loud" Dijo el pequeño extendiendo su puño cerrado para un choque el cual Luke gustosamente respondió.

"Gracias Lincoln, creo que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad"

"Lo mismo pienso Luke"

Luego del saludo, el joven Loud se reunió con sus demás hermanas, Lori acaricio su cabeza mientras las gemelas le dieron un abrazo, felices de ver que Lincoln le daría una oportunidad a su hermano, Rita y Lynn Sr sonrieron ante la escena que acababan de ver, tenían sentimientos encontrados por la actitud de aceptación a medias de Lincoln pero al igual que Luke, comprendía que no podía ser tan fácil con todos sus hijos, solo esperaban que las cosas fueran mejor con las hermanas restantes.

"Muy bien, hora del análisis" dijo una pequeña voz, todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso, no muy para sorpresa de todos, vieron que había sido la pequeña Lisa, camino a paso rápido como sus pequeña piernas se lo permitían, cuando se acerco a su hermano, en vez de detenerse frente a el como todos los demás lo hicieron; Lisa empezó a rodear a Luke, arreglándose sus gafas, debes en cuando decía "hmmm" "ahemm" aunque el joven de 19 se mostraba algo confundido al principio, el y la demás familia pronto notaron lo obvio, la pequeña genio lo estaba estudiando, se hizo mas evidente cuando saco su pequeña libreta y empezó a tomar notas. Lisa repitió el mismo proceso por un par de minutos, luego se detuvo en frente de Luke y hablo:

"Muy bien, de acuerdo a mi análisis, claramente debes tener entre 18 o 19 años, tu pelo rubio tiene similitudes casi idénticas con el de Leni, tu ojos negros son equiparables con los de nuestra madre, eso sin mencionar que tienes también pecas como algunos de mis hermanos y están exactamente en el mismo lugar, tu nariz es redonda como la de algunas de nosotras y Lincoln, tus músculos no son precisamente voluptuosos pero tampoco te llamaría enclenque, lo que me hace estar segura que o vas al gimnasio o practicas algún arte marcial para mantenerte en forma, solo es un examen preliminar pero si tuviera que decirlo en palabras simples, sin contar el color de pelo, te definiría como una versión crecida de Lincoln, en otras palabras. . . estoy dispuesta a creer que si eres mi hermano, claro que un examen de ADN nunca estaría de mas."

Luke estaba impresionado, por supuesto que el ya sabia que Lisa era una especie de súper genio pero por Dios! Era una niña de 4 años! solo le tomo unos minutos encontrar todas las similitudes que tenia con su familia, no es que no fueran muy evidentes pero a cualquier otra persona le hubiera tomado mínimo un día o dos empezar a notarlas. Simple y sencillamente tenia que felicitarla.

"Wow pequeña niña, en verdad haces honor a tu reputación, Lisa la pequeña genio, ganadora del premio Novel infantil y profesora estrella en la Universidad de Royal Woods"

Lisa no mostro expresión alguna hacia Luke aunque el joven podría jurar que vio un pequeño rubor atreves de las gafas, Lisa solo reajusto sus gafas y dijo:

"Por lo que veo, tu también hiciste tu tarea, justo como mama y papa nos dijeron, sabiendo eso creo que podemos ahorrarnos las introducciones básicas, no crees?"

". . . .Estoy de acuerdo"

"Muy bien, como ya te habrás imaginado, al igual que mis demás hermanos, tengo bastantes preguntas para ti pero desafortunadamente no dispongo del tiempo necesario, por ahora solo me limitare a una pregunta"

". . . . adelante" Dijo Luke sin dejar de observar a la pequeña prodigio

"Realmente deseas ser parte de esta familia? Entiendes que tu vida dará un giro irreversible al convertirte en un Loud?"

Una vez mas, Luke se quedo sin palabras, no se esperaba esa pregunta y menos de una alguien tan pequeña, definitivamente esta niña era increíble, Luke medito por unos cuantos segundos su respuesta, cuando finalmente pensó que contestar; dijo:

"La verdad, creo incluso ahora, ya no es posible dar vuelta atrás y respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo si deseo ser parte de esta familia, se que esto traerá muchos cambios a mi vida pero pienso que vale la pena, la verdad sea dicha, nunca imagine tener tantos hermanos pero igual, quiero conocerlos a cada uno de ustedes, saber acerca de ustedes, acerca de ti, si me lo permites."

Después de oír la respuesta, Lisa permaneció callada algunos segundos, para sorpresa de muchos, la pequeña sonrió y respondió:

"Me parece una respuesta aceptable, ahora si estoy deseando conocerte mas a fondo Luke, solo. . . puedo hacerte una pregunta mas?"

"Por su puesto Lisa"

"Te interesaría ser voluntario para mis exp. . ."

"Ok, suficiente Lisa, recuerda que después tendrás mas tiempo para hablar con tu hermano. . .después que tu y yo hablemos un poco" Rita interrumpió a la pequeña, tapándole la boca con su mano.

"Tan Cerca! Pero esto no se ha acabado!" Pensó Lisa mientras su madre se la llevaba con el grupo de hermanos.

"Muy bien! logre convencer a la pequeña genio . . . me siento satisfecho, aun así. . .esto no a acabado" Pensó Luke mientras volteaba a ver al resto de sus hermanas, de inmediato se dio cuenta que faltaba una.

"Hola" dijo una pequeña bajo su vista, Luke dio un pequeño grito y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, mas tarde que temprano noto a la pequeña Lucy, recuperándose de la impresión, le hablo:

"Wow Pequeña! Realmente me asustaste"

". . . .me pasa muy seguido" respondió Lucy.

"En serio? Interesante, con tu peculiar sentido de moda, cualquiera diría que es imposible que pases desapercibida"

". . . . . . . . . . . "

"ok. . . si no me equivoco, tu eres Lucy verdad?"

". . . . . . . . . ."

"Debo decir que es muy interesante tu estilo, déjame adivinar. . .gótica? Vampira?"

". . . . . . . ."

"Hmmmm, tu no hablas mucho verdad?"

". . . .no con desconocidos"

"ya veo. . . bueno, espero que podamos cambiar eso, la verdad me gustaría saber mas de ti, tu estilo de pequeña niña muerta me gusta mucho. . . me recuerdas a Lenore"

"Lenore? Quien es ella?"

"hahahaha, bueno; es natural que no sepas nada de ella, aun no habías nacido cuando emitían su programa, era un mini show que yo solía ver de pequeño en la television, se trataba de las aventuras de una pequeña niña zombi o algo así, aunque el show era algo macabro y contenía escenas un poco. . .violentas para niños, Lenore me encantaba, siempre pensé que era adorable, así como tu"

"Interesante, creo que tendré que. . . espera! Dijiste que soy adorable?"

"Bueno. . .si?"

"En serio crees que soy adorable?" Lucy dijo una vez mas, seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna pero esta vez Luke pudo ver que sus mejillas, aun detrás del maquillaje blanco, mostraban un suave rubor, el chico no pudo contenerse mas, usando sus brazos, levanto a Lucy para verla mejor.

"Claro que pienso que eres adorable, puedes ser oscura, callada, seria y tal vez un poco rara, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que detrás de todo eso, se encuentra una niña linda, inteligente, que se preocupa por sus hermanas y hermano, quisiera conocer a esa niña tanto como a la Lucy vampirita."

Aun en los brazos de su hermano, Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas, volteo la mirada para evitar ver a Luke, no podía creer lo que había pasado, desde que había adquirido el gusto por sus hobbies oscuros y espiritistas, no muchos niños o niñas se atrevían a acercársele, es mas; la evitaban. Incluso bastantes veces le llamaban rara. Nadie fuera de su familia, ni siquiera sus pocos amigos góticos pensaría por un momento que ella era adorable, no sabia como reaccionar ante ese cumplido. Simplemente era algo muy nuevo para ella.

"Po. . Podrias bajarme por favor" Pregunto una ya muy apenada Lucy que hacia lo imposible para no quebrar su personaje. Luke se dio cuenta de ello y prefirió no seguir avergonzando a la pequeña vampira, suavemente bajo a Lucy al piso, ella inmediatamente camino a paso rápido hacia sus hermanos y madre, Luke no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

"Hmmm, quizás me tome demasiadas libertades en nuestra primera conversación. . .que tonto soy!" se dijo a si mismo.

Luke estaba a punto de disculparse con su hermanita pero fue interrumpido cuando ella hablo primero, sin voltear a ver a su hermano, Lucy dijo:

"Debo decir que eres un chico muy interesante. . . no te equivoques, no me imagino llamándote hermano en un futuro cercano pero. . .presiento que eso puede cambiar eventualmente, solo quisiera saber un par de cosas. . ."

"Dime"

"Eres bueno para las rimas?"

"Supongo que si?"

"Muy bien, ahora; como ya sabes. . .yo escribo poemas, dime; me darías tu opinión de vez en cuando"

"Uh?. . .claro, no hay problema Lucy"

Nadie lo noto, solo duro un segundo. Pero Luke lo pudo ver claramente, la pequeña vampira le dio una sonrisa, no una grande, pero una sonrisa al final, una vez mas sintió esa victoria interna. Pero su momento no duro mucho ya que Lincoln se le acerco y le susurro:

"Ohhh Luke. . .Primero Luan con sus chistes. . .ahora Lucy con sus poemas? Realmente no tienes idea a que te estas metiendo verdad?"

"Que?"

"Oh Dios! No tienes idea! Te deseo mucha suerte" Dijo su pequeño hermano que luego de reír un poco, regreso con el resto de sus hermanas y con una ahora sonrientes Lucy y Luan, Luke medito en lo que Lincoln le acababa de decir, luego de un momento, finalmente lo entendió, solo pudo pensar una cosa:

"Oh oh!"

Ignorando el hecho de que había abierto un caja de pandora imposible de cerrar, Luke se preparo para recibir a su siguiente hermana, volteo a ver a las restantes, Lynn y Luna, en cierto modo, el sabia que ellas serian algo problemáticas, el no había dicho nada, pero desde hace un buen tiempo, había notado las miradas que la rockera le lanzaba, no eran muy amigables y aunque no sabia por que. . .parecía que cada vez que pasaban sus hermanas, la mirada empeoraba hasta convertirse en la mirada fría y enojada que ahora tenia en su rostro. Claro que el no había sido el único en notarlo, Luna no estaba precisamente disimulando, por lo que Lincoln también lo había notado. Al igual que Lori desde el principio de la reunion. Ambos Lori y Lincoln estaban muy confundidos, podían entender que Luna tuviera sus reservas con un hermano prácticamente desconocido, pero no era eso lo que veían en su rostro. . .no era duda o desconfianza, era rencor. . .puro y del bueno. Pero por que?

El pensamiento de los tres hermanos fue interrumpido cuando de pronto alguien grito.

"PIENSA RAPIDO!"

Luke y todos los demás voltearon a ver a la Loud atlética lanzar un balón de futbol americano hacia la cara de su hermano. Luke no tenia los mejores reflejos pero a puras penas logro detener el balón con sus dos manos.

"Uff! Eso estuvo cerca" Dijo Luke.

"Oye! No esta mal! No esta nada mal!"

". . .gracias?"

La niña de 13 años se acerco a Luke, con una sonrisa. Extendió su mano hacia su hermano.

"Hola! Soy Lynn Loud, aunque creo que ya sabias eso!"

Superando su sorpresa de casi tener una nariz sangrante, Luke extendió su mano también y estrecho la mano de su hermana.

"Hola Lynn, gusto en conocerte, tengo que decir que ese fue un muy buen lanzamiento, por poco no detengo el balón, por cierto, era realmente necesario eso?"

"Necesario? No! Divertido? Si lo fue, además. Yo sabia que tu la atraparías, hasta Lincoln los atrapa"

"Hey!" Grito Lincoln ofendido.

Ambos hermanos ignoraron al pequeño de pelo blanco. Luke siguió hablando:

"Vaya. . . me alegra ver que tienes facilidad de palabras, me gusta; creo que podremos llevarnos bien"

"Yo también lo pienso, quien lo sabe? Tal vez hasta podríamos ser buenos amigos"

"Amigos?"

"Pues claro! Que mas podríamos ser?"

"Bueno. . . si recuerdas que soy tu. ."

Lynn levanto su mano para detener a Luke, interrumpiéndole; ella hablo:

"Lo siento Luke, pareces un buen tipo, me caes bien y por eso pienso que mereces que sea honesta contigo, la verdad es que no puedo verte como mi hermano, crecí estos trece años creyendo que tengo diez hermanos. No once, y quiero mantenerlo así. Lo lamento . . . pero simplemente no puedes venir a mi vida y proclamarte mi hermano mayor, no estuviste todos estos años como todos los demás, todas ellas y el se ganaron mi hermandad, tu no! viviste lejos de nosotros todo este tiempo. . . y la verdad, no creo que pensaras que una tarde y algunas palabras lindas bastarían para enmendar todo eso no crees?"

Toda la familia excepto por Luna que parecía tener una cara de satisfacción, quedaron boca abierta, ninguno podía creer lo que Lynn acababa de decir, era cierto que Lincoln y Lucy habían dicho algo parecido pero al menos se habían contenido y estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad al nuevo Loud, Lynn por su parte no! La conocían y sabían que a veces era demasiado honesta para su propio bien, pero. . . realmente esta vez se había excedido. Rita estuvo a punto de intervenir para regañar a Lynn pero fue detenida con una mirada de Luke. Para sorpresa de la madre. El estaba sonriendo, Rita aun sorprendida; asintió su cabeza a su hijo, decidió dejar el asunto en sus manos. Luke asintió de vuelta y volteo a ver a su hermana de nuevo.

"Felicidades Lynn"

"Uh?"

"Tu fuiste honesta conmigo y ahora yo lo seré contigo, yo la verdad esperaba que casi todos ustedes actuaran como tu lo haces ahora, entiendo todo lo que dices y tienes toda la razón, hay mucho que enmendar y mucho tiempo que recuperar, pero quiero que también sepas que ahora que las he conocido, no pienso retroceder. No se cuanto tiempo me tome pero estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que algún día me aceptes como tu hermano y si para eso primero debo volverme tu amigo, que así sea, por lo que se me a contado, eres una niña muy testaruda. . .pero adivina que? Yo lo soy aun mas"

Una vez mas toda la familia se quedo en shock, incluida Lynn. Realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta, ella esperaba tal vez un enojo o comentario ofensivo pero no, Luke no parecía ofendido ni molesto, es mas; se le veía muy confiado, como si estuviera seguro que algún día cumpliría lo que decía, no era tonta. Sabia que la estaba retando y por fortuna. . .a ella le gustaban los retos.

"Bueno. . .me agrada ver que estamos en un acuerdo pero debo decirte Luke, no sabes en lo que te metes"

"Créeme, lo se"

Una vez mas estrecharon sus mano y Lynn camino hacia el resto de sus hermanos.

"Lynn! Piensa rápido!"

La joven atleta sonrió y volteo lista para recibir el balón que su hermano le lanzo.

"No esta mal, pero tienes que agregarle mas furia a tus lanzamientos"

"O tal vez me contuve" contesto Luke con una sonrisa de confianza.

"Si . . . tal vez" Penso Lynn mientras continuaba su camino hacia sus hermanas y hermano menor. Luke la observo por unos momentos mas y su sonrisa de victoria regreso, cierto. No era una victoria completa pero su hermana no lo rechazaba, con eso bastaba por ahora.

Luke suspiro hondo y volteo a ver a Luna, la joven seguía viéndolo con una mirada de pocos amigos. Muy para su sorpresa, Luna bajo su mirada y camino hacia el, el joven no pudo evitar sentir mucha tensión. Tenia un presentimiento, uno no muy agradable. Espero a que Luna se le acercara, la joven de 15 años se detuvo a unos centímetros de Luke. Ninguno hablo por unos segundos, Luke decidió romper el hielo.

"Hola. . .te llamas Lu. . ."

"Callate! Solo. . .Callate!"

Luke dejo de hablar inmediatamente, la chica tenia un aire de autoridad, debía admitir eso, Luna aun sin levantar su cabeza, hablo:

"Quiero saber una sola cosa"

". . . Que Luna?"

"Campamento de música infantil. . .alguna vez fuiste a alguno?"

Luke levanto una ceja, seguido por Lori y varios miembros de la familia, todos estaban confundidos, por que preguntaba eso? Acaso quería saber si Luke compartía su amor por la música? No esperaban que Luke dijera que si, no parecía del tipo musical, en eso todos concordaban, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Luke meditando su respuesta, como si tratara de recordar. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el joven Loud abrió sus ojos y asintió.

"Si. . . solo fue una vez, hace 7 años. Fui a uno cuando tenia 12 años, cuando creía tener talento musical. . . que equivocado estaba! Hahahahahaha!"

". . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Por que preguntaste?"

". . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Luna? Estas bien?

". . . .es todo lo que necesitaba saber"

"Saber? A que te. . ."

(SLAM)

Luke no pudo terminar su pregunta al recibir una potente bofetada de parte de la mano abierta de su hermana rockera, Luke quedo estupefacto por el impacto, dolía? Si dolía pero no era eso la razón de su shock, ya había recibido peores golpes antes, inmediatamente llevo su mano a su mejilla inflamada rojiza y miro a Luna cara a cara, la chica no abandonaba su cara de odio pero esta vez había algo mas, ella estaba llorando. Quiso decirle algo pero las palabras no salían, Luna por su parte, empezó a gritar:

"ERES TU! SABIA QUE ERAS TU! COMO TE ATREVEZ A APARECER FRENTE A MI DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HICISTE?"

"Te hice?. . .Luna de que. . ."

Luna intento bofetear una vez mas a Luke pero este ya estaba mas preparado, dando un pequeño salto para atrás, logro esquivar el golpe.

"CALLATE! TU SABES MUY BIEN DE QUE HABLO! TE DI MI AMISTAD Y MI CARIÑO! CONFIE EN TI! ME PROMETISTE. . .ME PROMETISTE QUE. . . .QUE. . . Y LUEGO TE FUISTE!"

"Luna. . .de verdad. . no se de que hablas"

Luna observo a Luke por unos momentos, tristemente se dio cuenta que no mentia, el de verdad no sabia de que ella hablaba, mas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

"Tu. . . tu me olvidaste? Tan poco significaba para ti nuestra. . . amistad? ME OLVIDASTE!"

"Olvidarte? Hasta ahora nos estamos. . ."

"VETE AL INFIERNO LUKE! Y PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE ESA BASURA DE SER MI HERMANO! NO NECESITO A ALGUIEN COMO TU COMO HERMANO. . .NI SIQUIERA COMO CONOCIDO! ALEJATE DE MI!"

Luna luego volteo a ver a todos sus hermanos y padres:

"NO CONFIEN EN EL! NO CAIGAN EN SU TRETA! NO ES MAS QUE UN MENTIROSO QUE NO LE IMPORTA JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMAS!"

Habiendo dicho eso, Luna dio un grito de irritación y tan rápido como pudo, subió las escaleras, llorando como nunca lo había hecho. Luke y los demás solo la observaron, nadie fue tras ella, todos estaban atónitos por la escena recién vista, inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver a Luke que seguía aun en shock, después de unos segundos, solo logro decir una frase:

"Que acaba de pasar?"


	10. Recuerdos de Verano

Ok, Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, me sentia inspirado esta semana y lo pude sacar mas pronto de lo planeado, espero que les guste. Siempre gracias por todos los comentarios y a mi amiga Adriana por su pre-lectura, eres genial! intentare sacar el siguiente lo mas pronto posible pero ya saben como es esto. Sin promesas.

Solo una cosa, por favor haganme saber si los Links que les coloque para los dibujos del capitulo funcionan, de lo contrario, por favor accedan a mi devianArt para verlos. en la carpeta de "El Primer Loud" my user es Alejindio

* * *

-Ahhhhg- Luna grito al abrir la puerta de su habitación de una patada, luego con la misma ferocidad, la cerro de inmediato. Aun en lagrimas, se lanzo a su cama y cubrió su cabeza con su almohada.

-¿Por que demonios tenia que ser el? ¿Que pretende? ¿Acaso lo sabia en aquella época? . . .No importa! Es un mentiroso y un traidor! Y jamás volveré a confiar en el!-

Luna siguió llorando amargamente mientras seguía recordando su pasado, un pasado donde conoció a un gran chico, un gran chico que rompió su corazón.

…..

La escena de la chica rockera no era la única que ocurría en la casa, en la parte baja de la casa. Toda la familia Loud tenían su propia riña entre ellos y sus padres.

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo Lola

-No se. . .nunca había visto a Luna portarse así, ni siquiera con aquel chico que decía que el Rock apestaba!- contesto Lana

-¿Pero por que dijo todo eso? Ella ¿ya conocía a Luke? ¿Y a que se refería con mentiroso?- Dijo Lincoln.

-No lo se hermano pero mientras tanto. . .creo que seria prudente hacerle caso, al parecer ella sabe algo que nosotros no. Tal vez tenga razón y no sea de fiar- dijo Lynn casi susurrando para que su hermano mayor no la oyera.

-Lynn! ¿Como puedes decir eso?-

-Pero Mama. . .-

-Nada de peros! No se que esta ocurriendo aquí pero si estoy segura que debe de haber una explicación-

-Mas vale que sea una muy buena mama, la verdad no se que haría si supiera que. . .El le hizo algo a Luna en el pasado- Respondió Lynn mientras apretaba sus nudillos.

Rita tuvo que usar toda capacidad mental para no darle una bofetada a su hija de 13 años, no podía creer lo horrible que las cosas habían descendido, prácticamente era como si se les hubiera olvidado las conversaciones que tuvieron con su hermano hace apenas una hora, Las gemelas, Lincoln y Lynn ya no parecían estar emocionados por haber conocido a Luke, y eso le dolía mucho.

Por su puesto que ya había intentado subir y entrar a la habitación de Luna, había tanto que quería decirle y preguntarle, para empezar del por que de su escena! Por que tuvo que hacerlo enfrente de todos? Cuando fallo en hacerla salir de su habitación, lo intento su esposo, luego Lori y por ultimo Leni, la ultima estuvo a punto de tirar la puerta a patadas, parecía que la chica de 16 años había tomado muy mal el ver a su hermana golpear a su nuevo hermano, eso ayudo a aplacar un poco su enojo, le hacia feliz ver que Leni quería mucho a Luke y que su confianza en el no había cambiado. Incluso se encontraba tratando ya su rostro. Lori y Luan se encontraban también con el, esperaba que pudieran hacer que les dijera algo que diera sentido a lo que estaba pasando, ella ya lo había intentado pero parecía que Luke de verdad no tenia idea de lo que pasaba tampoco.

…

Luke se encontraba sentado en el pórtico de la casa, Leni estaba junto a el con una sonrisa, tenia su kit de primeros auxilios.

"Ok, por favor quédate quieto mientras aplico esta crema en tu mejilla hermanito" Dijo Leni mientras ayudaba a curar la parte hinchada en la mejilla de Luke, el no decía nada. Su mente estaba enfocada en recordar, ¿había conocido alguna vez a Luna? Como cualquier joven, obviamente había conocido a muchas niñas en su niñez, incluso aun mantenía contacto con algunas.

Lori y Luan le observaban, ambas también estaban enojadas con Luna, por su parte, Lori estaba sorprendida de ver a su hermana cómica no haber tomado el lado de Luna, puesto que eran muy cercanas. Cuando lo pregunto, Luan solo le contesto que sabia cuando alguien no era sincero, y al menos para ella, Luke lo estaba siendo. Aun en su estado pensativo, podía ver que le dolía lo que estaba ocurriendo, como se esforzaba en intentar recordar algo que ayudara a resolver las cosas. Una vez que Leni termino de tratarle e incluso le coloco una bandita (Luke no entendía por que, Luna no lo había cortado pero no quería rechazar sus buenas intenciones)

"Y listo! Quedaste como nuevo hermano"

"Gracias Leni, eres genial" dijo sin voltearla a ver

-De nada! Ahora si me permites, iré a tratar otra vez de hacer a esa loca niña entrar en razón!- Dijo su hermana e inmediatamente entro a la casa.

Lori y Luan se acercaron a Luke y se sentaron junto a el, tampoco se atrevió a dirigirles la mirada, temía ver en ellas esos ojos de desconfianza que sus hermanos mas pequeños ya tenían. Eso había sido lo peor, aunque quería estar molesto. Sabia que no podía culparlos, era natural que confiaran en su hermana que conocían de toda la vida en lugar de un recién llegado. . . el lo haría también.

-No te preocupes Luke, algo se nos ocurrirá!- Dijo Lori intentando animarlo.

-Si! Solo hay que esperar a que se ENFRIE! Aunque con este calor, llevara tiempo! Hahahaha entienden?-

Lori solo suspiro con irritación.

-En serio Luan?-

Luan desvió su mirada en vergüenza, pero luego sintió la mano de su hermano en su hombro, al verlo. Vio que la observaba con una cara entre triste y feliz.

-Gracias Luan. . .lo necesitaba-

Ella lo abrazo, contestando.

-Cuando quieras Luke-

-Muy. . .bien, todo esto es muy lindo y todo pero recuerden que aun tenemos una situación aquí. . . Luke, realmente no quiero presionarte pero en serio serviría de mucho que recordaras algo que nos pudiera ayudar-

-Hmmmm, Lo se Lori, y realmente quisiera poder recordar, que puedo decir, no soy muy bueno recordando cosas de hace mucho tiempo-

-Entiendo, bueno; por ahora enfoquémonos en lo que dijo Luna, ella dijo algo sobre un campamento de música o algo así, eso si lo recuerdas verdad?-

-En parte si, se que fue hace aproximadamente unos 7 años, paso durante una época de muchos cambios en mi vida, la mudanza, cambio de escuela, todo eso, en ese campamento conocí a varios chicos y chicas, aunque ya no los recuerdo muy bien. excepto por una niña con la cual pase mucho tiempo. . . ohhhhhhh-

-Que?! Recordaste algo hermano?- Dijo Lori apresurada.

-Lori, necesito ver sus álbumes, por lo menos de hace uno años atrás, por favor, dime que mama los conserva-

-Bueno, si! Déjame, iré a-

-Ya me adelante-

Los tres hermanos Loud dieron un brinco y grito de sorpresa al ver a la pequeña Lucy junto a ellos, tenia en sus brazos algunos álbumes viejos.

-Rayos! ¿Otra vez Lucy? ¿Estas segura que no eres una clase de ninja o espía? Si sigues así, algún día me causaras un infarto-

-Nah! Llega un momento en que te acostumbras Luke- dijo Luan con un tono resignado.

-Suspiro, como decía, yo también recordé que Luna había mencionado lo del campamento, así que fui a traer estos álbumes, pensé que podrían ayudar-

Luke se acerco a Lucy, le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Gracias Lucy, me alegra ver que aun confías en mi-

-Yo mas diría que estoy en un lado neutral por el momento, entiende que Luna es mi hermana de toda la vida y debería apoyarla, pero también quiero oír tu versión de la historia en todo esto-

-Entiendo, gracias pequeña. . .Ok, veamos-

Luke inmediatamente abrió el álbum y empezó a buscar fotos de Luna, por su puesto no pudo evitar ver las fotos de Lori, Leni, Lynn y Lincoln, la verdad no habían cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años, aunque las fotos de Lori con granos y frenos era invaluables, Lori y Luan por su parte, no podían dejar de sonrojarse por la vergüenza, Lucy solo observaba la situación con una cara de satisfacción. Luke ya había visto dos álbumes sin éxito alguno, hasta ese momento, ninguna foto de Luna le parecía familiar, parecía que desde los 12 años, ya había empezado a usar su característico atuendo rockero. Poco a poco la esperanza de resolver las cosas se alejaba. . .hasta que finalmente, registrando el álbum mas antiguo. encontró algo interesante.

"Que demo. . . Lori! ¿Esta es Luna?"

"Déjame ver. . .bueno, si; creo que si es ella, wow! debo admitir que ya había olvidado como se veía antes de que cambiara su Look y se cortara el cabello"

Luke observo la foto con detenimiento, en efecto era Luna de 8 años pero estaba muy cambiada, para empezar su cabello era largo como el de Leni, y tenia un vestido muy diferente a sus ropas modernas, sin mencionar que carecía de todo rastro Punk que le caracterizaba, pero lo mas curioso era. . .que esa precisa imagen logro hacer que su cabeza recordara, de un momento a otro, todos sus recuerdos empezaron a llegar de golpe, como una ola gigante. El encuentro, la cancion, su tiempo juntos, la promesa, todo!

-Increíble. . . si es ella-

-¿Dijiste algo Luke?- Pregunto Luan un poco preocupada.

-Chicas, no se como decir esto pero. . . Luna tenia razón!-

-Que?- Dijeron las tres hermanas al mismo tiempo.

-Me refiero a que. . . entiendo por que esta molesta conmigo, lo entiendo por que yo también la odie por mucho tiempo-

…..

\- Esto es increíble mama! No puedo creer que de verdad voy a ir al campamento musical de verano! - Dijo el niño de 12 años claramente emocionado.

Aunque su madre Linda estaba feliz por su hijo, no podía dejar de estar preocupada por el, el campamento duraría 3 semanas, era la primera vez que estaría alejada de su hijo por tanto tiempo y peor aun, el campamento se realizaría en los bosques de Royal Woods, había mucho tiempo que no había visitado ese lugar, la ultima vez había sido cuando Luke tenia 6 años, cuando finalmente su culpa sucumbió y estuvo a punto de devolver a su hijo. Cosa que al final no hizo al ver como los Loud ya tenían 4 hijas. Entonces pensó que Luke seria mas feliz con ella, teniendo atención no compartida. Ahora una vez mas regresaba a ese lugar, aun recordaba cuando su hijo prácticamente le rogo el poder ir.

…

 _-Mama! Por favor, quiero ir a ese campamento! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!-_

 _-Pero Luke, es un campamento de música! ¿No preferirías uno normal o tal vez uno de defensa personal?-_

 _-Vamos mama! Con el Kickboxing es mas que suficiente! Además. Solo accedí a ir a las clases por que tu me lo pediste! Y tu lo sabes-_

 _-Sabes que lo hice por que te amo hijo, es necesario que sepas como defenderte de los brabucones o personas que quieran dañarte en caso que yo no este ahí-_

 _-Lo se! Y te lo agradezco, debo admitir que han servido de mucho y hasta incluso aprendí a disfrutarlas. Pero también quiero aprender cosas nuevas! Y por lo que he oído, las niñas aman a los músicos!- Dijo el pequeño perdido en sus fantasias, rodeado de todas la niñas lindas de su escuela._

 _Linda no pudo evitar abrazar a su adorable hijo, cada día crecía mas, sabia que ya era cuestión de tiempo que trajera una pequeña novia a la casa, aunque no le gustaba la idea de separarse de su hijo por tanto tiempo, sabia que no podía decirle que no._

 _-Ok hijo, si es lo que tu quieres. Puedes ir, por cierto. . . ¿donde será?-_

 _-Aquí!-_

 _Luke le dio a su madre el volante con toda la información del campamento musical, Linda lo leyó con detenimiento, parecía un lugar lindo, todo se veía bien hasta que leyó la dirección._

 _-Bosque recreacional de Royal Woods?-_

 _-Si! Se que esta un poco lejos pero ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos ahí? Es un lugar genial, no se por que pero desde que estuvimos ahí, jamás pude olvidar ese lugar, es como. . . si de alguno modo me llamara, hahahahahaha! ¿Que loco verdad?-_

 _-ha ha ha, si que loquito. Luke. . .de verdad quieres ir a este? Estoy segura que podríamos encontrar uno de mejor calidad, solo dame un par de días. ¿Si?-_

 _-Nah! Este me parece perfecto, ya había visto otros pero como te dije, me gusta Royal Woods-_

 _Linda miro a su hijo por varios segundos, al ver su mirada. Sabia que intentar convencerlo era inútil. Resignada acepto que su hijo fuera, Luke la abrazo cariñosamente._

-Esta bien Linda, igual esta algo lejos de donde los Loud viven. . . ¿que posibilidades hay?- se dijo a si misma para aplacar un poco su preocupación.

…

Linda y Luke finalmente llegaron al punto de reunión donde los autobuses ya estaban esperando para llevar a los niños al campamento, había docenas de padres e hijos ya ahí, todos los niños y niñas abordando los autobuses, el niño de 12 años saco sus maletas, luego de registrarse. Entro a uno que estaba a punto de irse.

-Adiós Mama! Te veré en 3 semanas!-

-Adiós hijo! Cuídate mucho! Te amo!-

-Yo te amo mas!- grito el chico antes de que el bus se perdiera de vista a lo lejos.

Linda derramo algunas lagrimas al encontrarse sola, subió a su auto empezó el solitario camino a casa, su mente estaba tan distraída que no noto a ciertos padres entrar al estacionamiento con una niña de 8 años muy emocionada.

-Wow! no puedo creer que voy al campamento musical de verano! Gracias Mama y Papa!-

-No hay problema hija, será muy solitario no escuchar tus canciones durante estas tres semanas pero queremos que te diviertas-

-Claro que lo hare! ¿y quien sabe? Tal vez descubra mi verdadero estilo durante este tiempo!-

-Pues yo pienso que tienes una hermosa y potente voz, tal vez la opera sea para ti- Dijo la madre

-Que va! El pop es lo tuyo! Estoy seguro!- contesto el padre

-Ok basta! Recuerden que es mi decisión! Yo decidiré que clase de música me gusta!-

-Esta bien- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

…

Luke estaba pasando en grande su estancia en el campamento, claro que al ser un campamento musical, la mayoría de actividades trataban acerca de esta, elegir instrumentos, tipo de música, hablar sobre bandas favoritas, etc. Pero también estaban las actividades de cualquier campamento de verano como nadar, hacer fogatas, explorar, etc. Para el tercer día, Luke ya había hecho bastantes buenos compañeros, todo parecía ir bien para el chico. . . excepto la parte de la música. Ya había intentado casi todo, piano, guitarra, violín, bajo, batería, saxofón, flauta, incluso el banyo, pero nada! Para ese momento, el ya había aceptado que no tenia talento musical pero no le molesto mucho, igual se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo.

Un día Luke se encontraba explorando mientras sus compañeros practicaban con sus instrumentos, después de todo ellos si sabían tocar, además de que habría una especie de concurso al final del campamento y querían ganar, después de caminar por unos 30 minutos, Luke escucho una tonada que venia no de muy lejos. Poco a poco camino hace el origen del sonido. Cuando llego a su destino, encontró a una niña no mayor d años, tocaba una guitarra acústica, Luke tenia que admitir que la melodía era hermosa y muy relajante.

watch?v=ss7EJ-PW2Uk

Se acerco muy despacio y se aseguro que la niña no lo viera, no quería interrumpirla, la melodía siguió por unos minutos mas hasta que termino. Luke entonces empezó a aplaudir, llamando la atención de la niña.

-Eso fue increíble, eres muy buena para ser tan joven-

La pequeña niña observo a Luke y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, inmediatamente trato de correr pero se tropezó con una pequeña piedra, callo al suelo en seco, raspando sus rodillas y brazos. Luke inmediatamente corrió en su ayuda.

-Oye! ¿Estas bien?- le dijo mientras la levantaba.

-Si. . .estoy bien, por favor, déjame sola!-

-uh? Por que?-

-Ya se lo que vas a decir! Se que toco horrible! Ya me lo dijeron todas aquellas niñas!- decía una herida niña que no dejaba de acariciar sus heridas mientras lloraba.

-¿En serio? Wow! creo que esas niñas no deben tener bien sus oídos, tu tocas increíble!"

La pequeña niña observo al chico por unos momentos, se dio cuenta que el no bromeaba, ignorando un poco el dolor, se sonrojo de nuevo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Por su puesto, te escuche tocar por mas de 10 minutos sin aburrirme, tu música es muy bonita-

-. . . .gracias-

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué estas aquí sola?-

-Las demás niñas de mi clase no me querían cerca, decían que tocaba muy mal y que mejor no participara en el concurso de música, así que vine aquí a practicar a solas para ver si podía mejorar.-

-Ya veo, bueno pequeña, puedes confiar en mi! Yo apesto para la música pero puedo reconocer talento cuando lo veo o oigo en este caso y tu! Tu tienes mucho!-

-De verdad lo crees? Pero lo que ellas. . . –

-Pequeña, es obvio que están celosas de ti, y no les conviene que tu participes en el concurso, estoy seguro que las aplastarías fácilmente y ellas también saben eso. –

-¿Tu crees?

-No creo! Lo se!-

La pequeña niña, aun adolorida y un poco sangrante de sus rodillas, abrazo a Luke cariñosamente, aun lloraba pero ahora eran lagrimas de alegría.

-Gracias! Eres el primero que me dice eso aquí en este campamento-

Luke sonrio y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Solo digo la verdad, mi mama siempre me enseño a hacerlo, bueno. Creo que debemos regresar, sube!-

-¿Uh?- pregunto la niña al ver a Luke agachándose para que ella se montara en su espalda.

-No creerás que te hare caminar con tus rodillas y brazos así verdad? Debo llevarte a la enfermería-

La pequeña sonrió y asintió la cabeza, alegremente brinco a la espalda del chico, una vez encima, no supo por que, pero de pronto sintió algo muy lindo y cálido, no tenia idea del por que pero no le importaba, lo único que sabia es que había encontrado a alguien muy especial. Luke entonces empezó el camino de vuelta al campamento.

-Ok! Es hora de volver-

-Si!- respondió la pequeña

-Por cierto, me llamo Luke, cual es tu nombre pequeña?-

-Mi nombre es Luna! Gusto en conocerte Luke!-

-El gusto es todo mío pequeña Luna-

art/Calido-648591348

Con el pasar de los días, Luke y Luna empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ya fuera jugando, haciendo actividades de campamento en parejas o en las cabañas practicando música, Luna había insistido en enseñarle a tocar, Luke no pudo negarse al ver sus ojos tan adorables, al cabo de una semana, Luke ya podía tocar un poco mejor la guitarra, por supuesto estaba a años luz de ser tan bueno como Luna pero al menos le hizo sentir una victoria interna de haber aprendido mas de algo en el campamento musical. Claro que Luke también pasaba tiempo con sus demás amigos cuando no podía encontrar a Luna, de vez en cuando ella desaparecía por una horas, cuando el le preguntaba a donde iba, ella solo se limitaba a responder que estaba preparando algo muy especial. Al parecer que si era algo muy importante para ella, el chico decidió no presionarla.

art/Juntos-648591360

Ya faltando unos cuantos días para que el campamento llegara a su fin, Luke y Luna ya eran inseparables, incluso muchos niños ya empezaban a molestarlos diciendo que eran novios, incluso los adultos que dirigían el campamento lo creían y les parecía adorable. Pero todos estaban equivocados, a pesar de la imagen que daban, ambos chicos no pensaban así, si era cierto que ambos disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro y aun siendo niños, sentían una conexión muy fuerte entre ambos, como si hubieran estado destinados a conocerse, era casi como. . . si fueran hermanos, Luke incluso la defendió cuando las mismas niñas junto con otros chicos molestaban o acosaban a Luna de nuevo, todo eso acabo cuando usando sus clases de kickboxing, Luke mando a uno a la enfermería con una nariz sangrante, por su puesto que fue castigado pero la defensa de Luna logro salvarlo de ser expulsado del campamento.

Eventualmente Luna le conto a Luke acerca de su crisis de identidad, como aun gustándole mucho la música, aun no lograba encontrar su estilo, quien ella era. No sabiendo casi nada de música, Luke no pudo ayudarle con eso, a su punto de vista, Luna era muy buena con muchos instrumentos y estilos, sobre todo con la guitarra, ¿tal vez el rock? Pensó el pero igual habían muchas otras opciones. El sabia que era algo que solo Luna podía resolver.

….

Lori y Luan escuchaban a su hermano detenidamente, al igual que Luke, Lori empezó a recordar ciertos eventos que transcurrieron cuando Luna regreso de aquel particular campamento, como parecía estar muy triste al volver a casa, escribiendo cartas cada semana a alguien cuya identidad ella nunca revelo, jamás obtenía respuesta, también durante muchas semanas intentaba llamar a alguien por teléfono, sin respuesta tampoco, Le dolía recordar esos días, varias veces encontró a Luna llorando en su habitación. Muchas veces intento junto con sus padres consolarla pero ella cerro su corazón. Por suerte, parecía que el tiempo hubiera logrado curar su dolor, al cabo de algunos meses, Luna ya no intentaba mas contactar a la persona misteriosa, Parecía que ya lo había superado, pero como hermana mayor, Lori sabia que aun había dolor en su corazón. Al igual que Luna, ella también sintió mucho rencor por aquella persona que lastimo así a su hermanita. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que esa persona seria. . .

Lori sacudió todo pensamiento, se negaba a creer que su hermano hubiera lastimado a Luna a propósito, se decidió a no decir nada hasta que Luke terminara su historia, necesitaba saber que había pasado. . . tal vez la versión que nadie, ni siquiera Luna conocía. Luke continuo con su relato. No percatándose que ahora tenia mas publico escuchando, tanto al otro lado de la entrada de la casa, como arriba en el techo del pórtico.

….

(Minutos antes, P.D.V de Luna)

-Que saben todos ellos! Nada! No saben que ese hombre es un traidor! Unas cuantas palabras lindas y ya están de su parte. . .bueno, no es como que pueda culparlos, yo caí también en la trampa, yo fui la primera en confiar en el!-

No estando de humor de escuchar a mas personas tratando de hablar con ella, Luna salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la habitación de sus padres, quería salir por la ventana sin que nadie la notara, una vez afuera, estaba a punto de bajar con cuidado cuando escucho una voz debajo de ella, claramente sabia que se trataba del traidor.

-Bueno, y mande a ese chico a la enfermería! No iba a permitir que molestara a Luna, por suerte y con su ayuda no me expulsaron del campamento. . . –

Luna inmediatamente asomo su cabeza con cuidado que no la vieran y noto que ese chico le estaba contando todo a Lori y Luan, parecía que ya había recordado, eso era perfecto, finalmente! El mismo les contaría a sus dos hermanas mayores la clase de dos caras que era en realidad, a menos que mintiera. Teniendo curiosidad de que clase de mentira inventaría al final, Luna decidió quedarse ahí para oír que diría y así después desmentirlo de ser necesario.

….

Al fin había llegado el gran día, todos los niños se estaban preparando para competir, Luke por su parte, se encontraba entre el publico. Aunque muchos de sus compañeros y compañeras iban a competir, era claro quien era su favorita para ganar. Luego de algunos minutos, finalmente empezó. Luke tenia que admitir que había mucho talento pero ninguno igualaba a Luna, tres semanas de amistad con ella le hizo estar seguro que la niña era una natural, de eso no había duda. Cuando finalmente era su turno, la pequeña niña camino al centro del escenario, llevaba un vestido morado largo, bastante elegante, tenia algo de maquillaje también, y una rosa en su cabello, por un momento Luke no la reconoció, era muy diferente a la Luna con quien había compartido tanto. Luke no iba a mentir, Luna se miraba increíblemente hermosa pero. . . no sabia como explicarlo, a pesar de verse tan linda, el sentía que ese look no encajaba con ella. Por su puesto nunca se lo diría, después de todo. No podía negar que le gustaba lo que veía.

art/Para-mi-hermano-648591367

Luna se sentó en una pequeña silla y hablo por el micrófono.

"Hola a todos, la canción que escogí para tocar fue escrita por mi. . . y esta dedicada a una persona muy especial entre el publico"

Absolutamente todos los ojos se centraron en Luke. Ruborizado, Luke dijo:

-¿Qué?-

Todos rieron un poco, para ese momento ya era mas que claro para todos la conexión especial que ambos niños tenían, Luna también se sonrojo al ver como todos dedujeron a quien se refería pero eso no la detuvo. Una vez que el publico volteo a verla de nuevo. Luna empezó a tocar.

watch?v=C9rX1o2RZc8

Todo el publico escucho la canción con mucha atención, Todos estaban encantados con la preciosa voz de Luna, para cuando termino, muchos en el publico lloraban, todos aplaudían fuertemente. Luke incluido. De pronto, uno de sus compañeros se le acerco y susurro:

-Luke, tu novia es increíble!-

-Ya les dije que no es mi novia!-

-Ok! Ok! Pero no te enfades!-

Cuando todos los niños habían concursado y llegaba el momento de elegir al ganador, casi no fue sorpresa para nadie el ver que Luna había ganado el primer premio, una guitarra eléctrica nueva. Al verla; no pudo aguantar la emoción y empezó a tocarla, Luke noto lo bien que se veía su amiga con ella, tal vez el rock si era su estilo. Cuando ya todo había acabado, todos los niños se dirigieron a sus cabañas para empezar a prepararse para el regreso a casa. Después de un cálido abrazo de felicitaciones, Luke y Luna caminaron juntos hacia sus cabañas también.

-Wow Luna, estuviste increíble!-

-Gracias! Y. . . te gusto mi atuendo?-

-Definitivamente eras la niña mas linda de todas! No conocía ese lado de ti-

-Bueno, no acostumbro vestirme así pero era un evento especial y además. . . sabia que tu estarías ahí, mirandome-

Luke se sonrojo al oír eso, volteo la mirada, un poco sonrojado, respondió:

-Bueno, te veías muy linda y todo pero, de por si tu ya eres muy bonita, no olvides eso-

Ahora era Luna la que se sonrojaba, inmediatamente abrazo a Luke tiernamente.

-Gracias Hermano!- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Uh?- fue lo único que pudo decir Luke por la impresión.

-Oops! ¿De donde salió eso? Lo siento Luke, no se que me paso. . . yo ya tengo hermanas mayores y uno menor pero nunca había sentido lo que era tener un hermano mayor hasta que te conocí y yo pues-

Luke coloco su dedo en los labios de Luna para silenciarla.

-Esta bien Luna, no me molesto, a decir verdad. Siendo hijo único y sin papa, es posible que nunca pueda tener un hermano o hermana, pero. . . si pudiera tener una hermanita, me gustaría que fuera como tu.-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad! Es mas, si no te molesta, desde hace mucho tiempo quería decir esto. . . yo quisiera llamarte hermanita, si te parece bien!-

Luna respondió inmediatamente lanzándose hacia el pecho de Luke una vez mas.

-Me parece perfecto! Pero a cambio tu también tienes que dejar que te diga hermano mayor!-

-Tienes un trato Luna!- Luke extendió su dedo meñique a Luna, ella respondió haciendo lo mismo, ambos dedos se entrecruzaron para sellar la promesa.

-Desde hoy, somos hermanos!- Luke dijo.

-Y nada ni nadie jamás podrá romper este vinculo!- Luna termino.

Ambos rieron un poco y después se abrazaron, Luna no pudo evitar entristecerse, aunque se sentía muy feliz se haber encontrado a alguien tan especial en su vida, la idea de pronto tener que separarse de el, la comía por dentro. No se imaginaba que Luke también pasaba por lo mismo, ninguno lo admitiría al otro, pero ambos lloraron en ese momento.

…

El siguiente día, los autobuses partieron de vuelta al punto de reunión con los padres de los niños, todos los niños iban muy animados por las experiencias que habían vivido, Luke y Luna no eran la excepción! Los dos niños ya se encontraban compartiendo las direcciones de sus hogares para poder mantener contacto por cartas, Luke también le dio a Luna su numero de teléfono, la pequeña desafortunadamente no conocía el suyo pero lo había prometido a Luke preguntarle a su mama y luego decirle. Cuando llegaron al punto de reunión, cada niño corrió a encontrar a sus padres, Luke y Luna bajaron tomados de la mano, el chico ayudo a su hermana a encontrar su equipaje y su nueva guitarra.

-Ok! Todo listo. Iré a buscar a mi mama!-

-Yo hare lo mismo! Mis padres ya deben de haber llegado, recuerda que nos veremos aquí en 15 minutos con ellos, no puedo esperar para que se conozcan! Se que se llevaran muy bien, Así tal vez podamos planear visitas a mi casa o a tu casa! Y podremos vernos de vez en cuando!- Luna dijo muy emocionada, Luke no pudo evitar abrazar a su adorable hermanita. Una vez que la había soltado, Luke empezó a alejarse, pero la voz de Luna lo detuvo.

-Luke! Espera! Casi lo olvido, toma esto!-

Luke se acerco a Luna mientras ella sacaba algo de su bolsillo, era un pequeño casete de cinta.

-Yo, bueno, una maestra me ayudo a grabar mi canción en este casete, quiero que tu lo tengas, después de todo, al ser tu mi inspiración, esta canción es también tuya-

Luke observo la cinta por algunos segundos, una sonrisa muy grande invadió su rostro.

-wow!. . .gracias Luna, lo guardare por siempre!-

-Mas te vale! Es una cinta única, cuando sea famosa, te aseguro que valdrá millones!-

-Aunque me ofrecieran todo el dinero del mundo o todo el helado del mundo, jamás me desharía de ella, te lo prometo-

Una vez guardado el casete a salvo en su bolsillo, Luke y Luna partieron a encontrar a sus padres.

…

Linda buscaba a su hijo entre todos los niños, no podía esperar para tenerlo de nuevo en sus seguros brazos.

-Mama!- una voz que ella conocía muy bien grito detrás. Ella inmediatamente volteo a ver a su hijo que corría a toda velocidad, extendió sus manos para recibirlo con un abrazo de oso.

-¿Como esta mi fuerte angelito?- Pregunto Linda casi al punto de llorar.

-Estoy bien mama! Te extrañe mucho!-

-Yo te extrañe aun mas, dime; ¿te divertiste?-

Mientras Luke guardaba su equipaje en el auto contesto:

-Como nunca! Hice muchos amigos y además conocí a una niña muy especial!-

-¿De verdad? ¿Que tan especial?- Pregunto Linda muy curiosa.

-Es como la hermana que nunca tuve! Incluso me deja decirle hermanita y yo dejo que me llame hermano-

Aunque Linda se sentía feliz de escuchar eso, por un momento regreso el sentimiento de culpa de privar a Luke del amor fraternal de una hermana real, aun así. Debía estar agradecida con esta niña. Ella le había permitido a Luke conocer el sentimiento.

-¿En serio? Entonces creo que debo conocer a tu nueva hermana, ¿donde esta?-

-Por aquí! Ven! Quiero que la conozcas y a sus padres también!- Luke dijo jalando a su madre por la mano. Linda le siguió muy feliz, si esta niña había logrado impresionar tanto a su hijo, merecía que la conociera, caminaron por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron al punto de reunión.

-Haya están!- Dijo Luke al ver a lo lejos, Luke que Luna ya se encontraba ahí, y parecía estar con dos adultos, no los podía distinguir bien estando tan lejos y entre tanta gente, estaba tan distraído observándolos que no noto la cara de horror absoluto que su madre tenia. Linda inmediatamente reconoció a los padres, el tiempo no los había cambiado casi nada.

art/Separacion-648591384

-Ven mami, ya casi llega. . . –

Luke no pudo terminar de hablar al ser literalmente cargado por su madre.

-Luke! Debemos irnos ahora!-

-¿Qué?! Pero mama! Íbamos a ver a Luna! Y a sus padres! Están allá!- Dijo apuntando desesperadamente la otra dirección.

-Lo siento hijo. . . pero, pero recordé que hay algo muy importante que debo hacer y no tengo mucho tiempo!-

-Mama! Por favor! No tomara mucho tiempo!-

-DIJE QUE NO!-

-Pero no me he despedido de Luna!-

-Lo siento hijo, pero no tengo opción. . . créeme!-

Aunque no podía ver la cara de su madre, Luke pudo notar la desesperación con la que hablaba, nunca en su vida la había visto así. En cierto modo, le asustaba mucho. Eso ayudo a resignarse. Pero aun sentía como su corazón le dolía, no se había despedido de su hermanita.

-Esta bien mami. . . igual, por lo menos tengo su dirección y ella la mía, sin mencionar que le di el numero de teléfono de nuestra casa, estoy seguro que cuando le explique, lo entenderá, así de fuerte es nuestra hermandad!-

Al escuchar a su hijo decir eso, Linda sintió que envejeció 5 años de pronto, su miedo evoluciono a horror absoluto, se maldijo por haber dejado que Luke la convenciera de ir a ese campamento, ahora tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, jamás había pensado que en algún momento se vería forzada a recurrir a su plan de emergencia, en el fondo no quería hacerlo, sabia que Luke probablemente la odiaría por un buen tiempo, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder su felicidad, Luke no podía volver a contactar a. . .Luna Loud!

…..

El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, ya solo quedaban algunos padres con sus hijos, Luna y los señores Loud aun esperaban la llegada de Luke y su madre, luego de 30 minutos, ya era evidente que no llegarían.

-Que raro, estoy segura que dijimos en 15 minutos, acaso no piensa venir?- Luna dijo un poco preocupada y triste. Al ver a su pequeña así, Rita intervino.

-Tal vez su madre tenia mucha prisa y ya no pudo venir con el-

-Pero. . .ni siquiera volvió para despedirse!- Luna contesto, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Se que el sabe eso, pero no te preocupes, tienes su teléfono y su dirección, te prometo que mañana les llamaremos y así sabrás que paso-

Un poco deprimida, Luna asintió su cabeza.

-Tienes mucho que explicar hermano mayor- Se dijo a si misma antes de caminar con sus padres hacia Banzilla.

….

-Después de eso, justo al día siguiente, mi madre Linda y yo salimos el resto del verano de vacaciones a un país extranjero, yo escribía y mandaba a Luna varias postales que ella supuestamente enviaba por correo, supongo que ahora es muy obvio deducir que jamás las envió, cuando volvimos, ni siquiera regresamos a nuestra antigua casa, aun vacacionando, Mama la había vendido y nos mudamos a mi actual residencia, aunque me había divertido muchísimo, jamás deje de pensar en Luna, mi hermanita. ¿Como se encontraba? ¿Por que no me había contestado? Aun así, seguí enviando cartas a través de mi madre sin éxito alguno, Antes de darme cuenta, ya había pasado un año. Le rogué a mama que me dejara ir otra vez al campamento musical de royal Woods con esperana de volver a verla, pero ella siempre inventaba alguna excusa para no dejarme ir. . .o simplemente planeaba otras vacaciones o viajes para nosotros dos a diferentes lugares. Cuando mi paciencia se agoto por la desesperación de ver a mi hermana de nuevo, le exigí llevarme a ver a Luna o yo mismo iría por mi cuenta, igual yo aun tenia la dirección. Viéndose acorralada; Ella me prometió que viajaría a ver si podíamos acordar una visita, yo estaba muy emocionado, no esperaba el momento de volver a verla y conocer a todas sus hermanas. . .a ustedes. Nunca olvidare como mi corazón se rompió cuando ella me dijo que ella no vivía ahí, que la dirección era falsa,; claro que ahora se que era otra mentira! pero yo jamás hubiera dudado de mi madre. . . desde ese momento, supe que tal vez nunca volvería a ver a Luna, sentía muchas cosas, tristeza, soledad pero también sentí algo que no pensé sentir. . .rencor, odio! ¿Por que me había abandonado? ¿Por qué me engaño? ¿Por que desecho nuestra hermandad como si nada? ¿Tan poco era yo para ella al final?-

Un par de lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Luke, Lori, Luan y Lucy también estaban llorando, la hermana mayor inmediatamente abandono toda sospecha hacia Luke de haber herido a Luna y le abrazo aun mas fuerte.

-Luke, nada de eso fue tu culpa. . .fue ella! Ella te alejo de Luna! Sabia que si se seguían viendo, tarde o temprano serian descubiertos!-

-Lo se. . .pero aun así, yo debí haberlo sabido! ¿Por que nunca mande las cartas yo mismo? ¿Por qué no fui mas firme el día que no me dejo despedirme de Luna? Si lo hubiera sido, tal vez las hubiera encontrado hace mucho tiempo antes!-

-Luke! Hermanito! No te sigas haciendo esto!- Luan intervino –Tu no deseabas nada de eso, tu amabas a Luna. A tu hermana! Tu querías estar con ella, simplemente el destino les jugo una mala broma. . . una muy mala broma!-

-Yo he visto muchos tipos malos en mis libros, pero jamás pensé que existiera incluso alguien mas cruel en la vida real, lo siento Luke, pero tu madre hace ver a muchos de esos villanos como ángeles-

-¿Lucy?-

-Es la verdad! Y tu lo sabes! No hay forma que puedas defenderla de esto- La pequeña vampira dijo y también procedió a abrazar a su hermano, Aun que Luke odiaba admitirlo, Lucy tenia razón, Le dolió haber tenido que deducir otra treta de su madre de esa forma, mas que todo, por que ella le hizo lastimar a Luna y eso. . . tal vez nunca se lo perdonaría.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió de golpe, Rita y Lynn Sr con Lily en sus brazos, acompañados de sus hijas Lola, Lana, Leni y Lisa, todos con lagrimas en sus ojos, corrieron para abrazar a Luke.

-Oh hijo! Lo siento tanto! Pero no tienes que sentirte mal! No fue tu culpa!- dijo Rita

-Si Hijo. . .fue ella! Cada vez me agrada menos!- Lynn Sr.

-Estamos aquí para ti hermano!- Gritaron las gemelas juntas.

-Normalmente no me gusta mostrar emociones pero. . .gahhhhhhhhh- Lloro Lisa

-Yo siempre estaré de tu parte hermano! así como ahora, cuando necesites un abrazo, no dudes en decirme! Leni grito también.

Los únicos que se mantuvieron al margen fueron Lynn y Lincoln, en el fondo, ambos querían creer lo que Luke acababa de decir, aunque sonaba sincero, también podría ser una acto muy convincente. Por el momento decidieron quedar en lado neutral hasta ver el siguiente paso que Luna y Luke tomaran.

Luke no dijo nada, solo se dejo llenar de todo el cariño que estaba recibiendo, toda la familia compartió un momento único, bueno; no toda la familia, había notado la ausencia de sus hermanos de 11 y 13 años y aun no había notado que justo arriba de ellos, Una joven rockera se encontraba con una mirada perdida, su boca abierta, aun procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Solo una palabra logro escapar de sus labios

-Hermano. . . -


	11. Jamas Olvidada

Bueno, aqui esta otro capitulo, como siempre. quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me han dado. gracias por disfrutar mi historia. Al fin, el desenlace final entre Luna y Luke. lo aceptara de nuevo? quédense y averiguenlo. Solo una cosa, desafortunadamente, Fanfiction no me permite colocar los Links completos de los dibujos de mi historia. igual que en el capitulo anterior y en los demás por venir. colocare el Link incompleto donde debería ir. mi user de Deviant Art es "Alejindio" busquen el arte en mi carpeta de "El Primer Loud" bueno. sin nada mas que agregar, disfruten.

* * *

Recostada sobre su cama, Luna observaba al techo, perdida en sus pensamientos, no sabia cuanto llevaba así, tal vez unos segundos, una hora o mas, no le importaba, desde que había regresado, caminando lentamente desde el techo del pórtico a su habitación, sin fuerzas; solo se dejo caer a su cama, sus ojos estaban rojos después de llorar sin parar.

-No. . no puede ser- Se dijo a su misma mientras limpiaba el resto de sus lagrimas.

-Todo este tiempo. . .yo, yo-

Luna empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido después del campamento, Enviando cartas a la casa de Luke, llamando por teléfono solo para ser recibida por la contestadora y eventualmente por un mensaje de desconexión de teléfono, a veces se sentaba en el pórtico esperando al cartero, teniendo la esperanza que su hermano mayor le contestaría finalmente. Cada mes que pasaba, esa esperanza iba muriendo también, poco a poco se fue hundiendo en la depresión, aun recordaba como Lori y Leni trataban de animarla, tratando de convencerla de decirles que había pasado, pero ella nunca lo dijo, aun por muy dolida que estuviera, no quería que su familia odiara a Luke. Así que guardo el secreto en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Con el pasar de un año, Luna regreso al campamento musical, su ultima barrera, su ultima esperanza de reencontrarse con su hermano. Nunca podría explicar el dolor que sintió al no encontrarle. Eso era todo! No mas! Desde ese día, Luna se dispuso con todas sus fuerzas a olvidar a ese mentiroso, Quien lo necesitaba? Seguro que ella no. . .ella no.

Con el pasar de los meses, finalmente Logro seguir adelante, después de todo, aun tenia a sus hermanos, su verdadera familia. Una que nunca la lastimaría ni le mentiría cruelmente como lo había hecho el! Era oficial! Para ella, Luke, el chico que la hizo sufrir, el chico que la lastimo! El chico que prometió una falsa hermandad con ella. . . había muerto, o al menos. Es lo que ella quería creer.

Luna abrió sus ojos de inmediato, una vez mas se encontró con ese techo, no lloro mas. Quería pero no tenia mas lagrimas. De pronto escucho algo afuera de la casa, parecía un motor arrancando, casi arrastrándose. Se acerco de nuevo a la ventana y observo como Luke se alejaba en el auto rosa en que el y Lori habían llegado. De no haberse sentido tan miserable en ese momento, hubiera reído un poco al ver esa escena. Una vez mas Luna camino a su cama y procedió a dormir. Esperando no tener que sentirse así para cuando despertara, sabia que no pasaría pero quería creerlo de todas formas. Su sueño no duro mucho, unos segundos después, Lori entro a su habitación, ella sonrió de lo descuidada que era, había olvidado cerrar la puerta cuando regreso del cuarto de sus padres. Intento ignorar a su hermana pero era obvio que Lori no retrocedería.

-Luna, tenemos que hablar-

….

Luego del cálido abrazo, Luke y todos los demás regresaron adentro de la casa, Rita y Lynn Sr una vez mas se encontraban felices de ver como literalmente, las gemelas estaban colgadas de los brazos de su hermano, Lucy y Lisa sonreían y caminaban junto a el, la escena era hermosa, la distancia de Lincoln y Lynn les deprimía un poco pero al menos ya no miraban a su hermano con ojos despectivos. Una vez adentro y habiendo bajado a Lola y Lana, Luke hablo:

-Ok familia, Debo decir que ha sido una experiencia. . . interesante y me alegra mucho finalmente haber podido hablar con ustedes, y aunque me gustaría hacerlo un poco mas, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente por hoy, es hora de retirarme-

-¿Qué? Dijeron todos en unísono

-Pero. . .¿que hay de Luna? ¿No piensas contarle la verdad también? Pregunto Luan con un tono preocupado. Luke acaricio su cabeza y contesto:

¿Por su puesto que lo hare mi pequeña comediante pero creo que es necesario esperar a que se ENFRIE, tal y como tu dijiste?

-Hahahahaha, me copias!. . . espera! No es momento para eso! Hablo en serio Luke-

-Lo se, no te preocupes, te aseguro que es mi mayor prioridad pero quiero dejarla en paz por hoy, así que voy a pedirte a ti, a tus hermanas y hermano, por favor no la presionen ni hagan las cosas mas difíciles para ella, esta confundida y dolida, ¿pueden hacerme ese favor?

-Solo por que tu me lo pides Luke, pero mas vale que mañana hables con ella!-

-Lo hare, te lo prometo-

"No! No te vayas Luke!- Gritaron las gemelas y de inmediato abrazaron las piernas de su hermano, Luke tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no desmayarse por tanta ternura, levanto a ambas gemelas con sus brazos y les hablo:

-No se preocupen, volveré mañana-

-Pero queríamos saber mas de ti-

-Y yo quiero saber mas de ustedes, pero ya dentro de poco anochecerá y mi casa queda un poco lejos-

-Pero. . .- Ambas dijeron al borde de las lagrimas

-Ok, les diré algo, mañana que vuelva. Podremos hablar todo lo que ustedes quieran, además que hare lo que ustedes quieran sin dudarlo-

-De verdad! ¿cualquier cosa? Dijeron las gemelas y Lisa quien de inmediato fue alejada por su madre.

-Rayos- murmuro la pequeña genio.

Ignorando esa pequeña escena, Luke volteo otra vez a ver a Lola y Lana.

-Si, de verdad. Promesa de hermano-

-Muy bien! pero mas te vale que sepas muchas historias de caballeros y princesas!- Dijo Lola

-Si, y te recomiendo traer ropa para ensuciarte! Nuestra guerra de lodo será increible!- Dijo Lana

Ambas gemelas se alejaron y subieron a sus habitaciones dejando a un Luke un poco arrepentido por lo que acababa de prometer. Superándolo pronto, Luke se despidió del resto de su familia, todos se despidieron cordialmente excepto Leni que lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba, una rápida promesa a ella también de que volvería fue suficiente para calmarla. Luke subió a su auto rosa y procedió a regresar a su casa, sin percatarse que su hermana rockera le observaba desde la ventana de sus padres.

…..

-Por favor Lori, vete. No estoy de humor-

-Si tan solo me importara, vamos Luna, levántate y da la cara-

Con un gruñido, Luna hizo como su hermana dijo, se sentó en el costado de su cama y levanto la cabeza para ver a Lori, le hermana mayor inmediatamente observo los ojos hinchados de la menor, no pudo evitar sorprenderse en grande, literalmente no recordaba la ultima vez que había visto a su hermana rockera así. Su enojo descendió bastante pero su convicción de hablar con Luna seguía ahí. Se sentó al lado de Luna, ambas hermanas no dijeron nada durante varios minutos. Ya habían tenido riñas en el pasado pero igual, se querían enormemente y siempre lo resolvían en cuestión de minutos, sabiendo que tenia que tomar la iniciativa, Lori empezó:

-No fue su culpa ¿sabes?-

-¿Uh?-

-El jamás quiso lastimarte, ni tampoco alejarse de ti-

-….-

(suspiro) –Luke nos conto todo, como ustedes dos se. . .-

-Ahórratelo Lori, ya lo se-

-¿Lo sabes?- Pregunto Lori muy sorprendida. Luna asintió la cabeza en confirmación.

-Si, Cuando intentaba escapar sin que nadie me viera por el techo, lo escuche contarles a ti, Luan y Lucy nuestra historia-

-. . . . ¿Escuchaste todo?-

-Si, todo-

-Ya veo. . . ¿y que piensas?-

-¿Que pienso? Muy bien, te lo diré. Aun lo odio-

-¿Que? . . . . ¿Por qué? ¿Que acaso no pusiste atención? No fue su-

-Basta Lori! No soy tonta! Se que lo que dijo es verdad! Al escucharlo. . . no sentí que mintiera, pero aun así, ¿crees que enterarme de todo esto me hace sentir mejor? ¿Crees que ahora correré a sus brazos y me disculpare? ¿Crees que esto cambio algo?

-¿No lo hizo?- Pregunto Lori un poco molesta.

-La verdad No! ¿Crees que eso borrara todo el tiempo que sufrí por el? ¿todas las noches que no dormí pensando que había hecho mal? ¿Que había hecho para que el ya no me quisiera? ¿Qué había hecho para que me olvidara?

Lori intento abrazar a su hermana que estaba al borde del llanto pero Luna inmediatamente se levanto de la cama y se alejo de ella, dándole la espalda ,siguió:

-Lo odio! Lo odio tanto! Odio que me dejara! Odio que no estuviera ahí cuando finalmente descubrí mi yo rockero! Odio que no estuviera para verme ganar mis concursos de música o en mis conciertos de novatos!

Luna callo de rodillas, sus lagrimas ya caían sin parar.

¡Odio. . . el haberlo odiado por tanto tiempo!

Lori no pudo mas y de inmediato corrió a abrazar a su hermana, rara vez la veía quebrarse tanto, Luna hizo lo mejor que pudo pero no fue suficiente para engañar a Lori, la hermana mayor pudo ver detrás de esa barrera bien elaborada, aun teniendo en sus brazos a Luna, dijo:

-Nunca dejaste de extrañarlo. . .¿verdad?-

Luna de inmediato volteo y devolvió el abrazo a su hermana.

-Todos. . .estos años! siempre estuve enojada con el! siempre resentida, sintiendo repulsión cuando imaginaba su cara pero aun le quería! Ahora me entero que nunca fue su culpa! Todos estos años culpándolo sin cesar! Y NUNCA FUE SU CULPA!-

-Déjalo salir Luna, déjalo. . .- le decía Lori mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Gahhhhhhhhhh- Luna grito en llanto, lo que quedaba de su barrera de chica ruda finalmente se quebró completamente, no tardo mucho tiempo para que los demás hermanos y padres llegaran a la habitación por los llantos de Luna, al igual que Lori, todos corrieron a abrazarla. Luna nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero adoraba esos abrazos, la hacían sentir tan querida, justo como lo que recordaba de su hermano mayor. Después de algunos minutos, finalmente se calmo. Lori pidió a la familia que por favor salieran de la habitación, aun no acababa de hablar con Luna. Todos hicieron como ella dijo. Una vez que estaban solas de nuevo, se sentaron de nuevo en la cama y Lori hablo:

-¿Mejor?-

-Si-

-Me alegro, pero Luna, necesito saber, entiendo que aun estas muy dolida pero ¿por que no bajaste a hablar con Luke cuando escuchaste todo? Entiendo que fue una gran sorpresa enterarte de la verdad pero aun así, me sorprende que no bajaras inmediatamente, ¿puedo saber por que?-

Luna volteo su mirada con una expresión muy triste, abrazo sus piernas, era evidente que algo le molestaba.

art/Olvidada-650107663

-Tu lo dijiste hermana. . . aun con todo mi resentimiento hacia el, yo jamás deje extrañarlo, aun cuando me dolía y enojaba pensar en el. . . en el fondo quería volver a verlo, saber si al menos me seguía recordando como yo a el, creo que eso fue lo que me hizo estallar cuando nos presentaron-

-¿Te refieres a tu pequeña escena de hace un rato haya abajo?-

-Si. . . Aunque no lo creas, cuando lo vi. Además de sorprenderme, de sentir ese enojo volviendo rápidamente. . . también me sentí muy feliz, no podía creer que fuera el! pero al ver que no me reconoció, me sentí muy lastimada de nuevo, sentí como uno de mis mas grandes temores se había hecho realidad, el me había olvidado-

-Luna, tienes que entender que cambiaste mucho, era natural que no te recon-

-Yo lo reconocí de inmediato! Por su puesto le pregunte del campamento por si las dudas pero cuando dijo que si había ido en su infancia. . . al ver que eso no le hizo recordarme a mi, a su hermana estando frente a el, simplemente no pude contenerme y vertí toda mi frustración sobre el-

-Y le llamaste mentiroso y lo golpeaste-

-Se que no fue mi momento mas orgulloso Lori. . . en mi defensa diré que aun no sabia la verdad. . . no creo que aun sabiendo la verdad, lo hubiera golpeado igual-

-Entiendo Luna pero aun así, decidiste golpearlo y juzgarlo antes de hablar con el, no mentiré aquí Luna, estoy muy decepcionada por eso pero tampoco te juzgare, admito que yo también pierdo los estribos en mis pocas discusiones con Bobby-

-Gracias Lori, pero aun así. . . eso no retira el hecho que me olvido, tuvo que pasar lo de hoy para que recordara nuestra niñez, y eso me hace pensar que el siguió adelante y me dejo atrás. Supongo que nuestra hermandad no era tan fuerte para el como lo era para mi. . . y me duele mucho!-

Luna una vez mas empezó a llorar en los brazos de Lori, aunque no quería admitirlo. Ella tenia razón, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta con su hermano mayor, entendía que las chicas podían ser mas atentas que los chicos pero. . .¿realmente Luke había dejado atrás a Luna desde hace tiempo? Solo había una manera de saberlo.

-Luna, quizás Luke no se precisamente el chico mas atento del mundo pero. . .¿que chico lo es? Ahora necesitas descansar, te prometo que ya veremos como proceder una vez que te sientas mejor, ¿Esta bien?

-Esta bien hermana. . .gracias-

-No es nada, para eso estoy yo aquí, y con suerte, Luke también lo estará, si se lo permites-

Luna no dijo nada y simplemente regreso a su cama a dormir, Lori decidió dejarla en paz, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, saliendo de la habitación, pidió a todos que no molestasen a Luna. Una vez que le dio permiso a Luan de quedarse en su habitación por esa noche únicamente, hablo con sus padres. Aun algo preocupados, Lynn Sr le dio a Lori las llaves de Banzilla. Agradeciéndoles con un abrazo, Lori abordo la camioneta familiar y condujo hasta un rumbo fijo. La casa de su hermano.

…..

(Suena el timbre de la casa varias veces)

-Ya voy! Un momento- Decía Luke en sus shorts y con playera floja, frotándose los ojos por recién despertarse. Sabiendo que el siguiente día seria un poco complicado, había decidido irse a dormir temprano para descansar mejor. Cuando abrió la puerta, nunca espero encontrar a su hermana Lori frente a el.

-Wow Lori! ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no es muy tarde pero no es seguro que andes sola a estas horas-

-Lo siento hermano, pero tenia que venir a verte inmediatamente, hay algo que necesitamos hablar- Dijo la hermana mayor con un tono serio, Luke de inmediato la dejo entrar, parecía que quería decirle algo importante. Una vez adentro, Compartiendo chocolate caliente, Lori conto a Luke todo lo que Luna le había dicho.

-Entonces, ¿dices que ella piensa que yo la olvide? ¿Qué olvide todo lo que compartí con ella en ese campamento?

-Exacto y la verdad. . . si das esa impresión hermano-

-¿Hmmm, supongo que el hecho de no haberla reconocido no ayuda verdad?-

-No, para nada-

-Entonces también supongo que si me merecía ese esa bofetada, genial, ahora me siento peor- Dijo Luke un poco triste. Lori puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-No te sientas así hermano, obvio la percepción no es tu fuerte pero ya en serio ¿no pensaste para nada en Luna durante todos estos años?-

Luke observo a su hermana por algunos segundos, formulando una respuesta. De pronto una pequeña sonrisa apareció.

-Ven conmigo Lori-

Luke guio a Lori hasta su habitación, abrió su closet y empezó a buscar entre todas sus cosas. La hermana mayor se preguntaba que buscaba su hermano, luego de unos segundos. Luke dio media vuelta, Lori inmediatamente noto una caja de zapatos en sus manos, parecía bastante vieja. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Luke hablo:

-He tenido esta caja desde que era muy pequeño, aquí guardaba mis objetos mas preciados de niño, deje de hacerlo después de recibir y colocar un ultimo objeto en ella . . . mi objeto mas preciado-

Luke luego abrió la caja, Lori de inmediato vio el contenido, había cosas varias; Dientes de niños, fotos con su madre, medallas de pre-escolar, entre otras cosas. Aunque en cierto modo le parecía algo tierno, aun se preguntaba que quería enseñarle su hermano. Luke; notando la confusión justificada de su hermana, inmediatamente tomo lo que necesitaba de la caja y se lo mostro a Lori.

-Este fue el ultimo objeto que coloque en esta caja, estuve a punto de no hacerlo, a punto de romperlo y olvidarme de el pero. . . al final simplemente no pude, era lo único que tenia para . . . recordar a aquella niña que tanto quise-

Lori observo el objeto por algunos segundos, aunque al principio estaba confusa, recordando lo que le conto su hermano, finalmente reconoció lo que su hermano tenia en su mano.

-Luke! Eso es. . .-

-Si Lori, si es-

…..

Luna dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto, tratando de olvidar el día que había tenido. No noto como una figura lentamente abría la puerta para pasar, tenia un objeto grande eléctrico en una de sus manos, una vez adentro, la figura coloco el objeto en el suelo, luego introdujo un objeto de forma rectangular dentro y encendió el mecanismo tras lo cual una melodía empezó a oírse en toda la habitación, el volumen no era muy alto pero fue lo suficiente para despertar a la chica rockera

-Pero que. . .- Intento decir pero al escuchar la melodía y la letra de la música, se quedo callada en seco. No le tomo mas de un segundo reconocer la canción, era inconfundible. Lo único que se preguntaba era ¿Cómo? Inmediatamente se levanto de su cama y en la oscuridad intento encontrar el interruptor de luz, cuando finalmente lo encontró; encendió la luz. Una vez que el cuarto estaba iluminado, noto que en una esquina de su habitación, se encontraba una vieja radio de cassetes, se acerco a ella lentamente, no intento detener la canción, es mas. Solo se quedo ahí, parada frente al aparato mientras este aun reproducía su canción. Antes de darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su cara. Para cuando la canción termino, la chica rockera ya se hallaba al borde de las lagrimas, levanto la radio y extrajo el pequeño cassete, al igual que la canción. Lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-Por favor, ten cuidado con eso, es el único que hay en todo el mundo. Sin mencionar que es mi objeto mas preciado- Dijo una voz detrás de Luna. La ojos de la chica se agrandaron y de inmediato volteo, ahí estaba su hermano. viéndola detenidamente, sonriéndole.

art/Nunca-Olvide-650107323

-. . . esto es- Empezó Luna pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por Luke.

-Una niña muy especial escribió esa canción, mi hermana Luna. . . tu!-

-Tu. . . tu guardaste esto todo este tiempo ¿nunca me olvidaste?- Dijo Luna intentando no quebrarse. Luke al ver a su hermana así y sabiendo que debía actuar rápido, camino hacia Luna que permanecía inmóvil, lentamente y sin dudar, procedió a darle un abrazo.

-Yo jamás podría olvidar a esa niña que me hizo tan feliz! Después de que me separaran de ella, lo intente, Dios sabe que lo intente! Pero no pude. La amaba demasiado como para hacerlo, simplemente. . . no podría olvidar a mi hermanita-

-Pero tu no me reconociste. . .-

-Soy un idiota Luna! ¿esta bien?, sin mencionar despistado, no soy bueno reconociendo personas y si! Se que no te reconocí! Solo puedo decir de nuevo que soy un idiota! Pero si quiero que sepas que tu recuerdo siempre estuvo conmigo, ¿como pudiste siquiera pensar por un momento que yo te olvidaría?!-

Por un momento, Luna se encontró sin palabras pero aun tenia algo mas que decir:

-Tu me hiciste mucho daño. . . ¿lo sabes verdad?-

-Lo se, se que te lastime. Mi madre y yo lo hicimos, y quizás nunca pueda rectificar eso pero quiero que sepas que nunca desee eso y esta es mi forma de pedir perdón- Luke de inmediato soltó a su pequeña hermana y se alejo unos pasos de ella, se puso de rodillas para estar debajo del nivel de Luna y dijo:

-Se que el golpe que me diste antes fue solo la punta del iceberg, se que tu deseabas hacer mas. Así que hazlo! Descarga todo el dolor que te cause sobre mi, te prometo que no me moveré, no importa lo que vayas a hacer, no me moveré ni me defenderé, golpéame, patéame hasta que estés satisfecha. . . adelante, no te contengas, solo te pido por favor. . . sin golpes a mis joyas- Dijo su hermano que procedió a cubrir su entre pierna con sus manos y a cerrar sus ojos. –Espero que con esto me puedas perdonar aunque sea un poco y podamos comenzar de nuevo- termino y procedió a esperar su justo castigo.

Luna no daba crédito a lo que veía, siendo honesta, por muchos años imagino lo que en ese momento sucedía, imagino haciendo pagar a su "Ex hermano" todo el dolor que le había causado, ahora ahí estaba el, en bandeja de plata, dispuesto a concederle su antiguo deseo, empezó a acercarse a Luke, pensando todo lo que podría hacerle pero también otros pensamientos que no esperaba inundaron su mente también.

-Podría patearlo con mis botas de punta de metal-

 _-No fue su culpa-_

Podría golpearlo con mi nudillos-

 _-Su madre los separo-_

-Unos aruñones no estarían mal! Quizás incluso podrían dejar cicatrices imborrables-

 _-El jamás te olvido-_

-O todo junto! Si! Puedo darle todo el paquete completo!-

- _ES TU HERMANO! Y TE AMA!-_

El puño de Luna se cerro por completo y sin decir ni una palabra. . . Impacto con la mejilla de Luke, el joven sintió el impacto, si dolió pero no tanto como el esperaba, parecía que Luna se había contenido. . aunque no mucho. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió los brazos de su hermana rodeando su cuello mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

art/Reunidos-650107759

-¿Luna?-

-Con eso estamos a mano por esta vez, pero oye esto. . . hermano. si vuelves a abandonarme a mi y a mis hermanos, no importando que otra vez no sea tu culpa, te juro que te hare desear no ser hombre!-

-Luke no quiso imaginar a que se refería su hermana con eso, así que solo devolvió el abrazo.

-Entiendo y te agradezco que decidieras no golpearme-

-No te emociones, aun lo estoy medio pensando, por ahora cállate y déjame abrazarte-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, permanecieron abrazados, al igual que aquella tarde antes de ser separados, ambos lloraron, pero esta vez no era por la tristeza de ser alejados el uno del otro, esta vez. . . eran lagrimas por finalmente estar juntos de nuevo, y esta vez. Se asegurarían de permanecer así.

Sin ellos notarlo, la puerta de la habitación había permanecido un poco abierta durante todo ese tiempo, en ella se podía ver parte del rostro de Lori que había observado toda la escena en silencio mientras sonreía alegremente, dando un suspiro de satisfacción, cerro la puerta y se dispuso a ir a su habitación, al voltear, vio literalmente al resto de la familia queriendo saber que había pasado.

-¿Y bien? Pregunto Rita

-¿Y bien que? Pregunto Lori con una voz burlona

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto Lynn un poco preocupada por Luna.

Lori sonrió y contesto:

-Puedo decir que todo esta muy bien, pero por ahora. Lo mejor es que les demos su espacio, tienen mucho de que hablar-

Toda la familia sonrió, dio media vuelta y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Lynn y Lincoln aun tenían sus dudas pero también hicieron como Lori les dijo. Una vez que se había asegurado que todos cerraran las puertas de sus habitaciones, Lori procedió a ir a su propia habitación pero dio una ultima mirada al cuarto de Luna.

-Feliz reencuentro, Hermanos-


	12. Los Hermanos Loud

Muy Bien! un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, debo decir que me alegra ver que a tanta gente le guste, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! Espero que les guste este capitulo, hay 3 dibujos de este capitulo en mi DevianArt, mi usuario es Alejindio, para quienes quieran verlos. ahi estan, a todos los lectores que me han acompañado desde el principio, Sir Crocodile222, Adriana-Valkyrie,mmunocan, Julex93, Fipe2 y muchos mas, les agradezco mucho y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia que por cierto, ya esta llegando a su fin. intentare subir un capitulo antes de navidad pero no prometo nada. en caso de que no pueda. quiero decir

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

Luke despertó muy cómodo en el sofá de la sala, había hablado con su hermana Luna por horas, igual que con Lori, contaron que habían hecho durante todos esos años separados, como ella había descubierto quien era y cual era su estilo gracias a Mick Swagger, su vida de escuela, conciertos, acerca de su mejor amigo Chuck, etc. Luke también le conto gran parte de su vida con su madre Linda, la escuela, los amigos que tenia, etc. En especial recordaba algo que Luna le había dicho.

-Wow hermano, o sea que por el momento ¿no trabajas ni estudias?-

-No, realice una pausa en mis estudios por el momento para poder. . . como decirlo sin sonar como un acosador, investigarlas-

-¿Querrás decir espiarnos verdad?-

-Ouch Luna! Algo duro pero acertado, igual es solo una temporada, reanudare mis clases el año entrante, por el momento quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes y tal vez conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo-

-¿Un trabajo? Pero hermano, por lo que me contaste, pensé que tu eras. . .-

-No me malinterpretes Luna, yo no diría que soy rico, es cierto que mi madre Linda me dejo sus pertenencias y una herencia bastante amplia, bien financiado; podre vivir y estudiar cómodamente por un buen tiempo, tal vez incluso pagar una universidad decente si decido ir, pero tampoco es suficiente para poder vivir sentado el resto de mi vida sin trabajar-

-Entiendo, aun cuando esa mujer hizo cosas horribles. . . puedo decir que si te amaba mucho-

-Si. . . era una buena mujer, algo perturbada pero una buena mujer al final, después de todo, siempre pensó en mi futuro antes que el de ella- Dijo el hermano mayor con una sonrisa triste.

Una vez mas, recordar a Linda le desanimaba, aunque seguía molesto con ella por el asunto con Luna, la seguía amando demasiado, el hecho que su hermana lo hubiera perdonado ayudo bastante a que el también la perdonara, Luna al ver que el tema era muy duro para Luke, decidió cambiar de conversación y ambos hermanos siguieron compartiendo anécdotas pasadas, siguieron así gran parte de la noche pero al igual que con la hermana mayor, una noche no fue suficiente para contarlo todo, por lo que una vez que ambos pensaron que ya era suficiente por el momento, compartieron un abrazo fraternal para cerrar la noche, Luna se dispuso a dormir y Luke bajo a la sala para descansar también. Una vez que su reloj dieron las 6:00 AM y sabiendo que su familia se levantaría en una hora, el joven se levanto para ir al baño, luego de lavar su cara y asearse lo mas que pudo sin tomar un baño, bajo a la cocina para preparar algo especial.

….

Justo una hora después como Luke había predicho, todos los chicos Loud comenzaron a despertar, aun que fuera domingo, la rutina jamás cambiaba, todos hacían fila para tomar un baño, Lincoln como siempre, era el ultimo. Al menos en esa ocasión, no había olvidado su esponja, así que no había manera de perder su lugar de nuevo. Una vez que todos estaban listos para empezar su día. Bajaron a la parte baja para esperar por ver que desayuno había preparado su padre, al empezar a bajar las escaleras, inmediatamente un olor agradable llego a sus narices. Inmediatamente reconocieron el olor de panqueques, todos empezaron a correr y a empujarse para ser los primeros en comer. Llegando a la cocina, Lori hablo:

-Wow Papa! Esos panqueques huelen. . . –

La sorpresa de la hermana mayor y todos los demás chicos fue grande al ver a ambos padres muy cómodos en sus asientos y comiendo panqueques, Lily también se encontraba comiendo alegremente pedazos triturados de panqueques, se notaba que los tres disfrutaban de su desayuno.

-Hijo, estos panqueques son increíbles- Menciono Rita mientras se servía uno mas de una charola donde debían de haber por lo menos unos 30 panqueques ya listos.

-Gracias mama, es una vieja receta familiar, me alegra que les guste- Menciono el joven que se encontraba muy ocupado sacando una nueva tanda de esas delicias. Los chicos Loud entraron rápidamente a la cocina, ambos padres y Luke los vieron pasar, el hermano mayor sonrió al verlos y dijo:

-Hola chicos! Espero que les gusten los panqueques y la nutela, sírvanse y quien quiera repetir, hágalo sin pena, hay suficientes para todos y vienen mas en camino- termino Luke para luego voltear a seguir cocinando. Todos observaban impresionados al joven, las mayores y Lincoln se preguntaron cuanto tiempo se encontraba cocinando para tener tantos panqueques listos, las pequeñas por su parte. Corrieron a la mesa a servirse.

-Panqueques!- gritaron ambas gemelas antes de cada una poner 2 en sus platos, luego ambas abrazaron las piernas de su hermano mayor y exclamaron.

-Gracias Luke!-

Ambas niñas se dirigieron a la mesa de niños muy emocionadas, Lisa y Lucy también se sirvieron, la niña gótica solo menciono como sentía un pequeño confort en su corazón frio y Lisa solo asintió su cabeza en agradecimiento a su hermano. luego ambas niñas también caminaron a la mesa de los pequeños. Luke una vez mas no pudo evitar sentir alegría por tanta ternura de sus hermanas menores. Luego de la adorable escena, Luke observo a sus demás hermanos que aun no se habían movido. Con una sonrisa. Les dijo:

-Vamos chicos, si no se apuran, se van a enfriar-

Todos los hermanos mayores salieron de su trance y observaron a su hermano, Lori también sonrió y procedió a servirse también, a diferencia de las pequeñas, ella se sirvió el doble de panqueques.

-Gracias hermano, espero que no hayas olvidado lo que te dije acerca de que pasaría si hacías lo que estas haciendo ahora-

-No lo hice hermana y estoy dispuesto a aceptar el reto-

-Muy bien, entonces que haces todavía mirándome? Te aseguro que se necesitara mas de lo que hay ahora, así que cocina!-

-A la orden general!- dijo Luke dándole un pequeño saludo a Lori y volviendo a la estufa, sin el darse cuenta. Lori le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y dijo:

-Es bueno tenerte aquí, se que las cosas cambiaran ahora que somos 12 hermanos en esta casa pero se que todo será literalmente fantástico- dijo la chica adolecente quien rápidamente fue a tomar su lugar a la mesa de los grandes, lo que Lori no noto fue el inmediato gesto de preocupación que su hermano mostro cuando ella menciono eso.

-Hmmmm, bueno. Supongo que es natural que ella y posiblemente algunos mas piensen eso. . . tendré que aclarar esta situación lo mas antes posible.

…

Con el acto de Lori, los demás chicos procedieron a servirse sus panqueques, cada uno agradeció a Luke a su manera, Lincoln y Lynn agradecieron formalmente, Luan con un chiste que no causo gracia excepto a Luke y a Lynn Sr, Luna con un abrazo fraternal y Leni al igual que Lori, con un beso en la mejilla y diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería. Luke solo observo a todos sus hermanas y hermano a dirigirse a la mesa para comer junto con sus padres. El se digno a seguir cocinando, como era de esperarse, Lori no se había equivocado, las peticiones de repetición empezaron a venir, Luke por supuesto estaba preparado, no dejo de cocinar hasta que todos estuvieran satisfechos.

-Wow. . . y yo pensé que mis clases de Kickboxing eran cansadas- se dijo el joven que finalmente se encontraba comiendo en la mesa de la cocina, aunque sus hermanas le habían insistido en sentarse con ellas, el respondió diciendo que la mesa ya estaba muy llena y no había espacio, todas decidieron dejarle en paz pero por lo menos las mas grandes no pudieron ocultar su molestia al no haber podido comer con su hermano mayor.

Una vez que todos habían terminado de comer, cada hermano se propuso a realizar sus tareas, Luke quedo impresionado al ver como cada uno realizaba una tarea especifica, estaban bien organizados, aunque no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la labor de Lucy de arrojar su aliento a los platos.

-¿Es eso realmente necesario?- se pregunto pero no dijo nada, no quería hacer sentir mal a su hermanita. Viéndolas a todas ocupadas, aprovecho ese momento para dirigirse a sus padres que se encontraban en la sala con Lily.

-Muy bien mama, papa. Creo que es hora de retirarme-

-¿Qué?! Dijeron ambos padres, inmediatamente se escucharon pisadas corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban, de un segundo a otro. Todos los hermanos Loud se encontraban en la sala, todos los ojos puestos en Luke. El joven solo los miro de vuelta y dijo:

-¿Qué?

-¿No te quedaras hermano? Leni le dijo con un tono muy preocupado.

-Bueno. . . no, no lo hare, es decir. Tengo mi propio hogar, ustedes ya saben eso-

-Pero, pero. . .- Intento decir la linda rubia pero Luke continuo hablando.

-Chicas. . . ¿que acaso pensaron que yo me quedaría aquí?-

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta donde vivimos? ¿No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti? Pregunto Lynn un poco molesta, todos voltearon a verla, a Lori y Luna no le gusto el tono con que había hecho esa pregunta.

-No pienses eso Lynn y por favor cuida tu tono de voz - respondió Luke - Es solo que no creo que sea el momento de pensar en eso, yo tengo hogar propio, sin mencionar que es obvio que si algo no sobra en esta casa, es espacio ¿no crees?-

Lynn o ninguno pudo dar una respuesta a la afirmación de su hermano.

-Eso pensé, por favor no piensen que no quiero estar aquí con ustedes, yo les había prometido que pasaríamos tiempo juntos y hablaríamos pero jamás dije nada acerca de mudarme aquí-

-Pero eres nuestro hermano!- respondió Luan –Los hermanos deben estar juntos!-

-Y lo estaremos hermanita, prometo que los visitare seguido y si ustedes quieren, pueden venir a visitarme también-

-¿De verdad? Dijeron las pequeñas gemelas muy tristes en frente de Luke.

-Por su puesto ternuritas- Dijo su hermano mientras acariciaba sus cabezas.

Aunque eso las tranquilizo, las demás hermanas siguieron discutiendo y pidiéndole que reconsiderara la idea de quedarse en la casa Loud, todas ofreciendo ideas de donde pudieran acomodarlo, el ático, el sótano, el garaje, Leni incluso recomendó compartir su cama con el, idea que gano una mirada muy curiosa e incomoda de parte de toda su familia incluido Luke, incluso siendo como era ella, entendió el gran No que se plasmaba en sus rostros, después de eso, la discusión continuo hasta que Lori intervino tocando su silbato de hermana mayor.

-Ok! Escuchen todos! Aunque no me guste admitirlo, nuestro hermano mayor tiene razón, yo al igual que ustedes. Quisiera que se quedara aquí pero como el dijo, el espacio es ya bastante limitado aquí, tal vez en algún futuro podamos acomodarlo, ya sea para visitas temporales o algo mas permanente, pero por el momento, creo que sus visitas periódicas tendrán que bastar ¿todos entendieron?-

La mayoría de hermanos asintió bastante deprimidos, Lori asintió de vuelta y dirigió su mirada a Luke:

-En cuanto a ti, lo primero que harás será darme tu numero de celular y luego me prometerás que nos visitaras diario ¿Entendido?-

Luke no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para obedecer a Lori, una vez mas. La chica rubia de 18 años había demostrado tener una autoridad inigualable.

-Si señora!-

-¿Señora?- dijo Lori levantando una ceja.

-Digo Señorita!-

-Mucho mejor! Ahora el numero por favor!-

…

Luke subió a su auto, después de dirigirle una mirada mas a su familia que se despedía de el, arranco su vehículo y se dispuso a conducir, lentamente se alejo de la casa Loud, un nuevo sentimiento de dolor se apodero de el, en el fondo no quería alejarse de ellos pero también no debía olvidar que tenia sus propios asuntos que atender.

-Tranquilo Luke, no es como que no los volverás a ver- se decía a si mismo para intentar animarse. Luego de una visita a la estación de policía para reportar el robo de su motocicleta, Luke se dirigió a su hogar. Estaciono su auto fuera de la casa y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Ya adentro de la casa, Luke por primera vez desde que murió su madre, se dio cuenta de algo interesante.

-Wow, esta casa es muy solitaria. . . ¿como no lo había notado antes?-

El joven se dispuso a jugar videojuegos en línea mientras esperaba a que el sujeto que había llamado hace una hora llegara a la casa, ahora que ya no invertía tiempo maquinando como acercarse a su familia, tenia mucho tiempo libre hasta el siguiente periodo escolar. Luego de unas cuantas horas, finalmente tocaron a su puerta. Luke pauso su sesión de juegos para atender la visita. Hablaron por algunos minutos y Luke le dio las llaves de su auto. Ambos se despidieron mientras el señor se alejaba con su vehículo. Luke regreso adentro de la casa para seguir jugando cuando de inmediato tocaron a su puerta otra vez.

-¿Uh? Que raro ¿acaso olvide decirle algo?- se pregunto Luke mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, esperaba ver de nuevo al Pintor pero en vez de eso, se encontró con su hermana Leni quien de inmediato salto para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Luke! Hermanito! Te extrañe mucho!- dijo muy animada.

-¿Qué? ¿pero como?- dijo Luke muy confundido.

-¿Lo siento Luke, pero ella sabe como agotar mi paciencia- Dijo otra voz sumándose a la conversación, Luke reconoció la voz y de inmediato respondió.

-¿Lori? No lo entiendo, ¿Qué hacen aquí? No es que me desagrade pero. . .-

-La versión corta, Leni quería mucho verte y no paro de insistirme en que la trajera a conocer donde vivías, al principio le dije que no pero después de una hora de suplicas ya no pude mas, espero que no te moleste-

Aun sin poder moverse por tener a su hermana encima, Luke dijo:

-No, no hay problema pero, pudiste escribirme ¿no crees? Para eso te di mi numero-

-Lo hice, pero nunca obtuve respuesta-

-¿En serio? Déjame ver-

Luke reviso su celular y en efecto habían muchos mensajes de su hermana Lori.

...

 _Luke, Leni quiere verte._

 _Quiere que la lleve a tu casa._

 _¿Podemos ir?_

 _Lo siento Luke, pero mi paciencia con ella se agoto, iremos ahora o no me dejara dormir._

 _..._

Luke rio un poco al ver los mensajes.

-Wow, supongo que realmente me desconecto del mundo cuando juego en línea. Oh bueno!- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta para que sus hermanas lo escucharan. La dos hermana rieron con el.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué esperan? Adelante- Luke les invito a entrar. Ambas hermanas ingresaron a la casa pero antes de que Luke cerrara la puerta. . .

-Esperen!- grito una voz masculina.

Los tres hermanos mayores salieron a ver quien era y se sorprendieron a ver a Lincoln saliendo de Vanzila.

-¿Lincoln?- Dijo Lori algo sorprendida y molesta -¿Qué haces aquí? Les dije que solo traería a Leni conmigo esta vez como una excepción especial y todos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo para no tener que seguir aguantando sus berrinches toda la noche pero también les dije que no traería al resto hasta después de hablar con Luke y que el estuviera de acuerdo!-

-Lo siento Lori es que. . .-

Lincoln no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir y solo agacho su cabeza, Lori estaba a punto de seguir reprendiéndolo cuando Luke le tomo por su hombro, deteniéndola de inmediato.

-Esta bien Lori, no me molesta-

Luke camino hacia Lincoln y agachándose a su nivel, le dijo:

-Me impresionas chico, haber podido esconderte en la camioneta sin que tus hermanas lo notaran-

Lincoln subió su mirada para ver a su hermano.

-Bueno. . . después de vivir tanto tiempo con una hermana de 8 años experta en pasar desapercibida, mas de algo aprendes-

-Entiendo, ahora dime ¿tenias mucha curiosidad verdad?

Lincoln asintió su cabeza en afirmación, Luke uso su mano para revolver su cabello, cosa que saco una sonrisa en el chico.

-Oye basta! Hahahaha, solo quería ver donde vivías y tal vez así poder conocerte un poco mejor-

Luke se detuvo en seco tras oír eso, no dijo nada. Pero en el fondo se sintió muy feliz, parecía que Lincoln si estaba dispuesto a intentar convivir con el. Luke quería abrazar a su hermano pero entendía que no era lo mismo que con sus hermanas, solo se digno a palpar su cabeza y decir:

-Gracias Lincoln, eso me parece bien, ok. . .entonces entremos!-

Los cuatro hermanos entraron a la casa, Luke de inmediato tomo su teléfono y ordeno las pizzas favoritas de sus hermanos, ya adentro. Leni fue la primera en hablar:

-Wow Luke, como que tienes una casa muy bonita-

-Gracias Leni, solía ser de mi madre. La herede cuando ella se fue al cielo-

Leni observo a su hermano un poco triste al decir eso, se acerco a el y le dijo:

-Entiendo. . . hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de decirlo pero. . . siento mucho tu perdida, aun que fuera alguien que te alejo de nosotros, se que te quería mucho y tu la quieres mucho, pero aunque ya no este. quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti por si quieres hablar de ello algún día-

Luke abrazo a Leni, ella devolvió el abrazo en seguida.

-Gracias Leni, en serio que tienes una inocencia y corazón de oro, nunca cambies-

-No lo hare, te lo prometo-

-Bien-

Luego del enternecedor momento, Luke dio un tour a sus hermanos para mostrarles su hogar, al igual que Lori cuando se la mostro por primera vez; Lincoln y Leni quedaron impresionados por el hogar, era un poco mas grande comparación con su propio hogar aunque no demasiado, tal vez tenia una o dos habitaciones mas pero teniendo en cuenta que en ella solo vivía Luke de momento, el espacio debía de ser muy amplio para una sola persona. El hermano mayor tampoco había entendido por que su madre había comprado una casa tan grande solo para dos personas, era posible que solo la hubiera comprado en su desesperación de mudarse rápido cuando este encontró a Luna. Probablemente esa era la respuesta mas acertada.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron las pizzas y los cuatro hermanos las atacaron sin piedad. Mientras comían, Lincoln noto lo que estaba conectado a la televisión de la sala, estuvo a punto de escupir su pizza por la sorpresa pero se contuvo sabiendo que se metería en problemas con Lori y Leni si lo hacia, trago su pizza y de inmediato corrió a la sala, tenia que estar seguro, al llegar ahí, se quedo perplejo, ya no había duda alguna.

-Es-es- es una PSX4?-

-Hmmm, veo que tienes buen ojo para los videojuegos hermano-

-Pero-Pero apenas acaba de salir! Te debió costar una fortuna! Incluso la PSX3 que yo tengo sigue costando un buen dinero-

-hahahahaha, vamos Lincoln, exageras. Si diré que es cara pero no diría que cuesta una fortuna, había pensado en esperar un poco para que bajara de precio pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi espíritu gamer pudo mas que mi sentido común-

Lincoln no escucho mucho lo que dijo su hermano, seguía observando la consola casi hipnotizado, Luke sonrió al reconocer esa mirada, de inmediato tomo un control y. . .

-Piensa rápido Lincoln!-

Arrojo el control, el cual Lincoln tomo con reflejos casi perfectos, parecía que el chico podía ser muy perceptivo cuando se trataba de cosas que le interesaban.

-Adelante hermanito, juega lo que quieras-

-¿En serio?-

-Por su puesto, abre el cajón a un lado de la consola y encontraras los juegos que tengo, la mayoría son de categoría T, creo que puedes jugar esos pero. . . no te acerques a los de categoría M ¿entendido?-

-Pero. . .-

-Sin peros Lincoln, soy tu hermano mayor y debo ser responsable, no expondré a mi hermano de 11 años a la violencia explicita de esos videojuegos-

Lincoln no pudo evitar mostrar su decepción, Leni y Lori sonrieron al oír a su hermano mayor decir eso, juntas volvieron a la cocina a servirse mas pizza y soda, Luke aprovecho su ausencia para susurrar algo a su hermano.

-Pero sabes. . . puedo ser tu hermano pero también soy gamer, tal vez algún día que me descuide y no pueda vigilarte, quizás puedas echarles un ojo- termino Luke con un giño a su hermano. Lincoln sonrió enormemente y empezó a buscar algún videojuego de su agrado. Luke le recomendó algunos muy buenos, sin darse ellos cuenta, Lori y Leni se miraron y asintieron. Lori entonces hablo:

-Luke, ¿te importaría si Leni y yo salimos un rato para conocer tu vecindario? Ya que de vez en cuando vendremos aquí a visitarte, seria bueno familiarizarse con el lugar-

-Oh bueno. . . esta bien, solo termino aquí y saldré con ustedes-

-No te preocupes Luke, nosotras podemos ir solas, tu quédate aquí y juega un poco con Lincoln, estoy seguro que ambos se divertirán y podrías darle algunos consejos-

Luke estaba a punto de responder pero al ver que Lori y Leni les giño un ojo,, entendió lo que tramaban, ambas hermanas salieron a caminar y Luke y Lincoln empezaron a jugar, como todo niño con juguete nuevo; rápidamente se enamoro de la nueva consola. Ambos la pasaban muy bien jugando en modo cooperativo, aunque Luke jugaba mejor, Lincoln le seguía muy bien el paso.

-Wow chico, debe decir que eres bueno-

-Tengo 11 años, no practico deportes y los juegos son mi vida, por su puesto que soy bueno!-

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco era muy bueno para los deportes, de hecho nunca practique ninguno seriamente, salvo el kickboxing que fue idea de mi madre, claro que es mas que todo un pasatiempo ahora pero me ayuda a estar en forma-

-¿Kickboxing uh? Creo que tu y Lynn podrían llevarse muy bien, tal vez incluso podrías ser su compañero de lucha y no me lo pedirá mas a mi hahahahaha-

-¿Tu crees? Bueno, supongo que valdría la pena intentar usar ese pasatiempo para poder acercarme mas a ella-

Ambos rieron un poco mas y continuaron su juego, ninguno podría negar que la pasaron muy bien, Lincoln era el que mejor la pasaba, jugar con su. . . hermano era muy divertido, rara vez tenia esa oportunidad, podía contar con una mano las veces que alguna de sus hermanas mayores o menores jugo con el videojuegos, aunque Clyde y otros chicos jugaban con el, debía admitir que hacerlo con Luke era mucho mejor, miro a su hermano que estaba concentrado en el juego.

-Creo que esto podría funcionar- Pensó internamente y volvió al juego.

Lori y Leni regresaron de su caminata, ni a Luke ni a Lincoln les sorprendió ver a Leni volver con bastantes números de teléfono escritos en papel, antes que alguno pudiera decir algo, Lori hablo primero:

-No pregunten, lo mismo de siempre. Y para que lo sepan, también trataron de coquetear conmigo pero les deje muy claro que tengo novio!-

Ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo nada, no sabían si Lori decía la verdad pero no se arriesgarían a enfrentar su ira. Leni arrojo todos los papeles al bote de basura, ambos hermanos se le quedaron viendo después de hacer eso, ella solo volteo y dijo:

-¿Qué? Solo fui amable pero la verdad es que ninguno de ellos es mi tipo, además no estoy buscando novio por el momento, es decir; para que necesito uno cuando ya tengo a los dos chicos mas lindos del mundo- dijo la chica quien procedió a abrazar a sus dos hermanos al mismo tiempo. Tanto Luke como Lincoln se sonrojaron por lo que su hermana dijo, aun pareciendo imposible, su nivel de inocencia siempre alcanzaba nuevos niveles, no queriendo rechazar su cariño, ambos solo retornaron el abrazo muy para alegría de ella.

Poco después de terminar lo que quedaba de comida y charlar un poco mas, los tres hermanos se dispusieron a volver a su hogar, las dos mayores le dieron un abrazo a Luke mientras que Lincoln un apretón de manos, aun que era evidente que Lori y Leni no disfrutaban de dejar a su hermano solo, Lincoln parecía mas deprimido, Luke al verlo; tuvo un idea, rápidamente entro a su hogar y después de unos minutos, salió con una caja, se acerco a Lincoln y le dijo:

-Hermano, quiero que tengas esto-

Lincoln observo la caja y de inmediato noto que era la caja del PSX4, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, estuvo cerca de desmayarse pero se contuvo.

-Luke. . .esto es. . .-

-Adelante, es tuya-

Lincoln no estaba seguro si tomarlo o no, creía que había una especie de truco. Luke dedujo lo que su hermano pensaba, con una cálida sonrisa, le dijo:

-No te preocupes Lincoln, no lo tomes como un soborno para comprar tu cariño; te aseguro que jamás recurriría a eso, piensa mas en esto como una ofrenda de paz. Además; mañana mismo comprare otro. Igual quiero jugar contigo en línea. También puedes considerarlo como un regalo de navidad adelantado.-

Lincoln seguía sin palabras, miro a sus hermanas por consejo y ellas solo le asintieron en aprobación, sin mas dudas, tomo la caja y la observo por varios segundos. Un par de lagrimas de alegría salieron de sus ojos. Sin alerta alguna, abrazo el pecho de su hermano.

-Gracias Luke! Te prometo que cuidare muy bien de el-

-De nada hermano, solo asegúrate de compartirlo-

-Lo hare-

Poco después los hermanos procedieron a subir a Vanzila y empezar su camino a casa.

-No lo olvides Luke, te esperamos mañana a las 2:00 para almorzar en casa!-

-Claro Lori! Ahí estaré, cuídate mucho! Las quiero-

-También te queremos hermano!- Grito Leni.

Luke observo a la camioneta alejarse, el también volvió a su hogar para una larga noche de sueño. Estando en la camioneta, Lori observo a sus dos hermanos, Leni iba dormida por el cansancio y Lincoln no dejaba de abrazar su nuevo videojuego, sonrió victoriosamente y dijo:

-¿Y bien? ¿Acaso no te gusta tener un hermano mayor que le guste lo que a ti te gusta?-

Sin dejar de abrazar su caja, Lincoln solo contesto.

-¿Siempre supiste que yo estaba adentro de la camioneta verdad?-

-Pues claro! Estas a años luz de estar al nivel de Lucy para pasar desapercibido y poder engañarme, solo quería que pasaras tiempo de calidad con tu hermano y por lo que veo, así fue-

-No admitiré que tienes razón pero si diré. . . Gracias Lori-

-De nada Lincoln- respondió Lori y al mismo tiempo pensó:

-Ya solo quedas tu Lynn-


	13. Heridas del Pasado

Primero que nada, quiero desearles una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD! y como una ocacion especial hoy posteare dos Capitulos!

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo y el que le seguira. Mil gracias a mis dos Pre Lectores que me aconsejaron como redactarlo. Confio que ustedes disfrutaran de estos capitulos al igual que ellos. por favor comenten y pasenla bien.

Siempre les recuerdo que tengo Arte de mis capitulos en mi pagina de DevianArt, mi usuario es Alejindio

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de un agradable almuerzo junto con su familia en la casa Loud, Lori salió junto con todos sus hermanos menores al centro comercial mientras Luke debía tener una discusión muy seria con sus padres. Sabia que era algo que se debía discutir tarde o temprano ¿Por qué no temprano? Luego de hablar por mas de una hora, finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo y los tres de dispusieron a ir a la estación de policía juntos, sabían que Luke necesitaría su apoyo para lo que estaba por pasar esa tarde.

Fue difícil, pero Luke decidió ser honesto y contar que había transcurrido hace 18 años cuando su madre lo secuestro, como era de esperarse, hubo una investigación y exámenes de ADN aun cuando Rita y Lynn Sr habían dicho que no era necesario, esta no duro mucho puesto que ya no había nadie a quien juzgar y los padres Loud habían decidido no presentar cargos de todas maneras, mas que todo por petición de su hijo.

El proceso de cambio de apellido comenzó y Luke finalmente paso a llamarse oficialmente Luke Loud, la noticia no tardo en propagarse, incluso salió en los noticieros, Luke por su puesto, tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones a todos sus amigos y amigos de su madre, aun que muchos de ellos se encontraron enojados y ofendidos con lo que ella había hecho, el logro convencer a la mayoría de no guardar ningún rencor hacia ella, contando las circunstancias que le habían llevado a hacerlo, su confesión antes de morir y asegurar que su madre Linda le dio una buena vida llena de amor y afecto.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Luke y Rita visitaran al abuelo para que el pudiera ver nuevamente a su primer nieto, Luke se había sorprendido al saber que tenia un abuelo. Recordar el día le traía buenos recuerdos. El viejo Loud, en lagrimas. Abrazo a Luke con todas sus fuerzas mientras expresaba su felicidad de tenerlo nuevamente en sus brazos,

 _-Mi no tan pequeño nieto! No creí que viviría para ver este milagro! Estas vivo! tu abuela que en paz descanse siempre tuvo la razón, jamás perdió la esperanza que algún día volverías!-_

 _-Gra-gracias abuelo Loud-_

 _-Abuelo Loud? Vamos! No seas tan formal, solo abuelo esta bien!-_

 _-Muy bien. . gah! ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy fuerte para ser mayor?-_

 _-Todo el tiempo pero basta de eso, ven! Tenemos mucho que platicar! Y después podemos ir a ver de tu abuela, quiero mostrarle que tenia razón!-_

Luke, Rita y el Abuelo platicaron por horas, muchas explicaciones y anécdotas fueron contadas, aunque el se encontraba disgustado con Linda Stewart, decidió cooperar con su nieto e hija y dejar ir el asunto, después de todo; tenia a su nieto de vuelta y era lo que mas importaba. Justo como el abuelo lo había pedido, los tres fueron al cementerio a visitar la tumba de la madre de Rita y abuela de Luke, los tres mostraron sus respetos, Rita y su padre lloraron un poco, Luke solo los observo callado. Lamentando en silencio el no haber podido conocerla, seguramente había sido una gran mujer y abuela.

Luke también conoció que su tía Ruth, Muy carismática para ser tan mayor, ya la había visto mientras investigaba a su familia pero jamás se imagino que fuera su tía en realidad, ella al verlo, también le abrazo y pellizco sus mejillas. Llorando mientras lo hacia, era obvio que ella también lo había conocido de bebe.

 _-Oh mi querido sobrino! Es increíble volver a verte! Te ves tal y como te recuerdo!-_

 _-Hmmmm, gracias tía Ruth, es un gusto conocerte o volverte a ver en este caso.-_

 _-Oh el gusto es todo mío muchacho, bienvenido de vuelta a la familia, se que no me recuerdas pero te encantaba jugar conmigo de bebe, además que nunca dejabas de observar mi sexto dedo-_

 _-¿Sexto dedo?- Se pregunto Luke pero se abstuvo de preguntar, de algún modo sabia que la respuesta no seria placentera._

 _-Si, pero esa es historia para otra ocasión, una vez mas bienvenido y espero que algún día puedas venir a visitarme para conocernos mejor, además; conozco un par de jovencitas que estarán encantadas de conocerte.-_

 _Luke, recordando lo que sus hermanas y hermano le había dicho acerca de esas visitas, solo se digno a contestar:_

 _-Gracias tía. . . lo tendré en cuenta.-_

 _-Por favor hazlo.-_

Dejando todo el auge de la prensa y las noticias atrás, parecía que todo regresaba a la normalidad para Luke, así que al fin podía dedicar su tiempo para hacer lo que mas quería, pasar tiempo con sus hermanas y hermano, las siguientes semanas habían sido bastante ocupadas pero también muy divertidas para el muchacho, visitando a su familia a diario le daba la oportunidad de vivir algunas experiencias muy interesantes. Claro que había pasado tiempo de calidad individual con cada una para platicar y poder conocerlas mejor, sus gustos y disgustos, experiencias que hubieran tenido o cualquier otro dato que ellas quisieran compartir, después de eso se dedico a compartir con ellas todo tipo de actividades, las fiestas de te con Lola eran lindas, la niña tenia clase; tenia que admitirlo. Lana realmente amaba jugar con su lodo, como lo había prometido, tenia guerras con ella hasta el cansancio, incluso le presento a todos sus amigos reptiles; Claro que ella no sabia que el tenia un miedo mortal hacia ellos, aun tenia pesadillas por haber tenido a una serpiente en su cuello pero realmente quería caerle bien a su hermanita. Lisa había pasado un buen tiempo pidiéndole ser voluntario para algunos experimentos, Luke finalmente accedió después de llegar a un pequeño acuerdo con ella:

 _-Ok Lisa, pero tengo dos condiciones a cambio de aceptar-_

 _-Dímelas-_

 _-Uno, nada de cirugías o sondas! Y dos. . . si algún día descubres algún suero o forma de como dar súper poderes a personas y que sea seguro, yo seré el primero en probarlo! ¿Aceptas?-_

 _-Es curioso, Lincoln me pidió exactamente lo mismo cuando también acepto ayudarme de vez en cuando, supongo que no debería sorprenderme, muy bien! tienes un trato. Por lo menos es mas plausible que la loca petición de Lucy de hacer que le crecieran alas de murciélago, pobre chica demente . . .-_

 _-Oye! - Dijo una voz que venia del ducto de ventilación._

 _Ambos hermanos sonrieron al escucharla y se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato._

Afortunadamente, desde ese día, nada raro había pasado y mentiría si no admitiera que disfruto el haber brillado después de comer una galleta o de haber tenido un olfato 5 veces mas desarrollado gracias a una bebida de la pequeña, claro que no duro mucho su alegría cuando le toco cambiar el pañal de Lily esa misma tarde, La pequeña Lucy era toda una caja de sorpresas, además de ayudarla con rimas para sus poemas, la niña gótica también le pedía su opinión acerca de un comic que ella misma dibujaba, aunque era algo que el consideraba lindo de ella, esta desaparecía al ver los temas macabros y dibujos de estas historietas. Muchas veces se pregunto si era seguro que Lucy supiera tanto de ese tipo de cosas pero sus temores desaparecieron cuando por accidente, la descubrió en el ático leyendo comics de la princesa pony, después de una breve explicación con una cara muy avergonzada de cómo necesitaba descansar de la oscuridad de vez en cuando, Luke le aseguro que su secreto estaba seguro, además que se dispuso a leer junto a ella de vez en cuando, no quería admitirlo pero . . . el comic parecía interesante.

Luke también tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar a Luan en algunas fiestas de cumpleaños cuando Lincoln no estaba disponible, el joven debía admitir que se había divertido como ayudante de la pequeña payasita. Luan por su parte; estaba agradecida y aliviada de para variar, tener un asistente con quien no ocurría nada inesperado, Luke hizo su trabajo con normalidad y nada paso en ninguna de las fiestas, sin apariciones repentinas que le hicieran reventar sus globos de animales, sin lanzamientos de sandias a traición o caídas chistosas que le quitaran protagonismo a ella. Era justo decir que ambos hermanos hacían un buen equipo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero era obvio que Luke ya se había convertido en el asistente de remplazo permanente de Lincoln.

Luna por su parte decidió continuar con las clases de guitarra con su hermano, Luke acepto gustosamente. La chica rockera también le presento a su mejor amigo Chuck, un sujeto interesante, se podía decir que era una especie de amigo-ayudante de su hermana, siempre ayudando a Luna a conseguir lugares donde tocar o manteniéndola informada de todo referente a música o conciertos en el área, Luke al principio tenia sus dudas conforme a Chuck, mas que todo por su edad adulta pero todo sus preocupaciones desaparecieron al conocerlo, parecía un buen sujeto y Luna confiaba en el así que el también confiaría en el. Luego de las clases gratis, Luna y Luke disfrutaban de una hamburguesa del eructo y platicaban mas de sus vidas. Era el momento que mas disfrutaban de su tiempo de calidad.

De vez en cuando le prestaba su recién pintado auto a Lori para poder salir con sus amigas o con su novio Bobby, un chico honesto y se notaba que quería mucho a su hermana, por su puesto que tuvo una platica con el y le dejo bien en claro que podría pasar si lastimaba a Lori en cualquier forma posible, el Joven de 17 años le aseguro que no tenia que preocuparse, le aseguro que el amaba a su hermana sobre todo y nunca haría nada para herirla, Luke de inmediato supo que no mentía solo con verlo a los ojos. Se alegraba de ver que su hermana había encontrado a un buen novio. . . aunque verlos tan melosos cuando se encontraban siempre le daba nauseas. En el caso de Leni, Luke siempre la llevaba a su lugar preferido, el centro comercial; para ayudarle con sus compras de artículos de costura para luego compartir unos deliciosos smooties juntos, también la ayudaba como modelo para su ropa masculina, realmente era muy buena diseñando ropa y accesorios, definitivamente veía un buen futuro como diseñadora de modas para ella.

Su relación con su hermano de 11 años había mejorado mucho también, lo que al principio empezó como simple compañerismo de juego, evoluciono a amistad fraternal con el pasar de los días, ambos chicos poco a poco se trataban mas como hermanos, incluso le presento a su amigo Clyde, al principio el chico no creía que su mejor amigo tuviera un hermano mayor pero todo cambio al verse. A Luke le cayo bien Clyde, su lealtad hacia Lincoln era evidente y nunca dudaba en ayudarlo en lo que fuera, estaba. . . bien, no contando su muy incomoda atracción hacia Lori, no era que no entendiera lo que era sentirse atraído por chicas mayores, a el le paso también pero Clyde. . . a veces llevaba sus fantasías por Lori un poco lejos, igual decidió dejar que Lincoln lidiara con eso.

Todo parecía ir bien para Luke en su reintegro a la familia Loud. . . excepto por una cosa, Lynn; no era como si las cosas fueran mal con ella, de vez en cuando platicaban de cosas varias, así como la llevaba a sus juegos de deportes diversos cuando Lori no estaba disponible. A simple vista, parecía que todo iba muy bien en su relación hermano – hermana pero no era así, todo quedo claro cuando por accidente, escucho a Lynn decirle a varias de sus amigas que era el para ella y la razón del por que:

 _-Ok Lynn, diviértete en tu practica de soccer, vendré por ti en 2 horas!-_

 _-Muy bien Luke! Adiós-_

 _En su retorno a la casa Loud, Luke noto que su hermana habia olvidado su ropa de repuesto para después de la practica, asi que dio media vuelta para entregárselos, ya estando en el lugar, se dirigió a los vestidores, ya ahí. Escucho a varias niñas al otro lado del muro del cuarto._

 _-Oye Lynn, ese chico que te trajo. . . ¿era tu hermano que recién volvió verdad?-_

 _-¿Uh? ¿Como lo sabes?-_

 _-Duh! ¿Piensas que nadie mira el noticiero? Nunca lo mencionamos por que esperábamos que tu nos contaras pero jamás lo hiciste. En fin, Debo decir que tienes mucha suerte Lynn! Tener un hermano mayor de repente y sin mencionar que es muy lindo.-_

 _Algunas chicas expresaron su aprobación ante dicha afirmación, Luke se sonrojo al escuchar eso, estaba a punto de llamar a su hermana cuando. . ._

 _-Si, supongo que lo es, además no puedo negar que es un buen compañero, pero yo no iría tan lejos como para decir que es mi hermano.-_

 _Luke se quedo mudo al oír eso._

 _-¿Qué? Pero Lynn. . .-_

 _-No me malentiendan, me cae bien y estoy muy agradecida de todo lo que hace por mi, me da aventones sin pedir nada a cambio, se ofrece a ayudarme en mis practicas de Kickboxing, es muy atento conmigo y se que quiere acercarse a mi. . .-_

 _Todas las chicas exclamaron un Awwwwwwww_

 _-pero. . . simplemente no puedo verlo como un hermano, no como veo a Lincoln y a las demás, no se por que pero no puedo, algo en mi no me permite confiar en el a ese nivel-_

 _Una amiga se acerco a Lynn para hablarle:_

 _-Yo se por que, el entrenador Dylan-_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con eso Mary? Ya te dije que estoy bien, ya lo supere! Y nunca deje que eso me afectara!_

 _-Pero lo hizo Lynn, desde ese día hace casi un año que te rechazo para unirte al equipo de Kickboxing escolar por ser una niña y todos los del equipo se burlaron de ti, rara vez le hablas a chicos y a veces hasta eres un poco hostil con ellos, ¿no recuerdas lo que paso con aquel chico Jim que te dijo que le gustabas?-_

 _Solo intentaba tomarme el pelo ¿no notaste que el siguiente día ya no parecía estar tan enamorado de mi?_

 _-Lynn! Le dejaste el ojo morado y le dijiste que todos los chicos excepto tu hermano son unos falsos! Por su puesto que le dejaste de gustar después de eso!-_

 _-Bueno. . yo-_

 _-Lynn, eres la chica mas ruda y fuerte que conozco y respetamos mucho eso, pero tienes que admitir que tienes un problema, no confías en los chicos con excepción de unos pocos como tu hermano y su lindo amigo-_

 _-¿Que hay de Hugh? Es un chico y me lleve bien con el ¿No?-_

 _-Es diferente Lynn, te sentías atraída por el por ser muy guapo y por ser extranjero, cualquier chica que le gusten los chicos hubiera caído como tu-_

 _-Quizás. . .tengas razón, espera! Dijiste que el amigo de Lincoln Clyde es ¿Lindo?_

 _-No! No lo dije! Hehehehe, bueno! Suficiente charla, es hora de entrenar! Solo recuerda lo que te dije!_

 _Todas las chicas salieron, Lynn de inmediato noto su mochila con su ropa de repuesto que pensó que había olvidado en el auto de Luke, no le dio mucha importancia, solo la guardo en su Locker y empezó su practica._

Desde ese día, Luke había tratado de acercarse mas a Lynn, esperaba poder romper ese cascaron que le impedía confiar en los chicos, no quería decirle que ya sabia acerca de la situación por miedo a generar mas desconfianza en ella, intentaba conversar espontáneamente con ella, esperando que el tema saliera por si solo pero nunca pasaba, cuando pensó que Lynn ya sospechaba, decidió dejar de hacerlo y volvió a su plan original, poco a poco acercarse a ella y confiar en la suerte.

…

Luke regresaba del supermercado con todos los víveres para la casa, incluyendo también un pequeño consentimiento para cada una de sus hermanas, Lucy y Luan le ayudaban a cargar todo.

-Muchas gracias por el Pudin de sangre hermano, esta noche será gloriosa!-

-Por nada Lucy pero. . . por favor no me digas que realmente sabe a sangre-

-Nah! Es una combinación entre cerezas y fresas con una pisca de canela- contesto Luan. Lucy la observo sin expresión alguna y contesto.

-Eso es solo un rumor que inventaron para poder venderla sin problemas-

Ambos hermanos voltearon sus ojos y no contestaron mas, no querían quebrar la ilusión de la pequeña gótica. Los tres hermanos entraron a la casa y fueron recibidos por su madre.

-Ahí están mis chicos! ¿Se divirtieron en el supermercado?-

-Mucho! Es divertido ir cuando nadie te barre para afuera! Hahahaha ¿entienden?-

Solo Luke sonrío con el chiste y después hablo:

-Todo salió bien mama, trajimos todo lo de la lista y me tome la libertad de añadir unos cuantos gustos para mis hermanas y hermano- dijo el joven que acariciaba las cabezas de Luan y Lucy.

-Oh Luke, sabes que no tienes. . . –

-Esta bien mama, déjame consentirlos de vez en cuando-

-Esta bien Luke, por cierto hay algo de lo que quería hablarte, ¿podrías venir conmigo a mi habitación?

-¿Uh? Claro mama, vamos-

Luke y su madre subieron a su cuarto, dejando a unas muy confundidas Luan y Lucy en la cocina. Ya adentro y después de haber cerrado la puerta, Rita hablo a su hijo:

-Luke, quiero pedirte un favor especial-

-Ok. . . esta bien mama, de que se trata-

-Veras, hoy son las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Kickboxing escolar del año entrante y Lynn quiere ir-

Luke de inmediato recordó lo que había escuchado decir a Lynn y a sus amigas aquel día acerca de lo que paso el año pasado con esas pruebas.

-Entiendo mama, no es raro que Lynn quiera hacerlo, a veces practico con ella y debo decir que es muy buena, no creo que tengo problemas en entrar-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hijo pero ese no es el problema, hijo; me imagino que has notado que ella no tiene amigos varones verdad?-

-. . . .si-

-¿Sabes por que?-

-Desafortunadamente si, hace unos días, sin querer la escuche hablar con unas amigas sobre eso ¿tiene que ver con las pruebas del año pasado verdad?-

-Si, veras; el año pasado. Lynn aplico para las pruebas, tu padre y yo estábamos ahí, ella arraso con todo, a pesar de ser la única niña que aplico, estaba entre los mejores, no había duda de que seria escogida pero. . . no lo fue, cuando hablamos con el entrenador, el nada mas nos dijo que ella necesitaba mas entrenamiento y que volviera el otro año, por su puesto que tu padre y yo no creímos eso, era bien sabido que ese entrenador Dylan Stronghold era un sexista indiscutible-

-¿Dylan Stronghold? - Pensó Luke -¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?

-Tu padre y yo nos fuimos sin decir una palabra, era claro que no podríamos hacer nada puesto que ese hombre es muy amigo del director de la escuela pero Lynn no se iría sin una mejor explicación, veras. . . ella admiraba mucho al entrenador Dylan, creo que incluso le gustaba, estas niñas y sus fantasías juveniles. . . ahem! En fin; ella corrió tras el para ver si podía convencerlo de dejarle entrar, lo encontró en los pasillos, hablando con otro maestro, lo que escucho. . . genero su problema.

 _-Hahahahahaha ¿de verdad ellos creyeron que yo dejaría entrar a una chica a mi equipo?_

 _-Pero es Lynn Loud Dylan! Esa chica es incluso mas fuerte que muchos de tus chicos-_

 _-Tonterías! Seguramente se contuvieron durante las pruebas para no lastimar a la frágil niña-_

 _-Yo los vi esforzarse al máximo sin éxito-_

 _-Suficiente! Aun cuando sea cierto, mi equipo es para hombres! Si otros quieren admitirla en sus equipos, es su problema pero mientras yo sea el encargado del club de Kickboxing, ninguna niña entrara!-_

 _-Esta bien! ya entendí, aun así que desperdicio-_

-Lynn, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar, no dijo ni una palabra, ignorándonos completamente, se fue corriendo a casa. Creo que nunca la había visto llorar tanto hasta ahora, gracias al apoyo de sus hermanas, poco a poco se fue reponiendo pero esa apatía por los chicos nunca se curo del todo, creo que es por eso que incluso ahora, como madre, pude notar que no confía del todo en ti Luke, pero al menos eres uno de los pocos que le caen bien, a Clyde y a Bobby los soporta por su relación con Lincoln y Lori pero luego de ustedes. . . nada.-

Luke se encontraba indignado, mas que nunca deseaba tener a ese tipo y hacerle comer sus palabras una por una, pero había algo mas, estaba seguro que ya había escuchado el nombre del sujeto, decidió ignorarlo de momento y volvió a la discusión:

-Entonces. . . ¿Lynn quiere intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Aun estando ese sujeto como entrenador?-

-Si. . . no se por que pero se ve muy decidida y confiada, es por eso que quería pedirte este favor, podrías esta vez llevarla tu y acompañarla en sus pruebas y tal vez . . . si es posible, hablar con ese sujeto, ver si puedes convencerlo, como practicante del Kickboxing al igual que el, tal vez puedas hacerlo entrar en razón.-

-Hmmmm, puedo intentarlo pero no estoy seguro si quiero que mi hermana forme parte de un equipo con ese tipo como entrenador-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo hijo pero esto significa mucho para ella y pienso que tal vez podría ayudarle a superar su apatía por los chicos ¿Puedes hacerlo por ella?-

-(suspiro) Esta bien mama, solo si esto la hace feliz, hablare con el-

Rita abrazo a su hijo fuertemente.

-Gracias hijo! En serio que Lynn tiene mucha suerte de tenerte-

-De nada mama y yo soy el afortunado de tenerla a ella.-

…..

Luke llevo a Lynn a las pruebas en el gimnasio de su escuela, la chica se mantuvo callada todo el camino, pero mostraba un cara de determinación y confianza, como si estaba segura que esta vez si la escogerían. Ya estando ahí, se separaron, Luke se dirigido a la bancas de espectadores y Lynn a ponerse su equipo. El lugar estaba repleto, habían cuadriláteros desmontables y todo. Era notable que la escuela se tomaba en serio sus deportes.

Media hora después, todos los aspirantes entraron y comenzaron las pruebas, en esa ocasión, habían mas niñas aparte de Lynn, probablemente amigas suyas, todo el publico quedo impresionado por todos los aspirantes, incluso las chicas lo habían hecho mucho mejor que algunos chicos, Luke no quería parecer un hermano clishe favoreciendo a su hermana pero la verdad es que Lynn se encontraba entre los mejores, incluso había quedado entre los 8 mejores del mini torneo que tuvieron los mas experimentados, el demás publico también lo creía así, ¿seria posible que ese sujeto Dylan la rechazara de nuevo después de todo lo visto?

Al poco tiempo de acabadas todas las pruebas, finalmente salió el entrenador Dylan, Luke al verlo, inmediatamente lo reconoció.

-Lo sabia!- se dijo a si mismo. –Ahora todo tiene sentido-

Lentamente y en voz alta, Dylan dijo los nombres de los chicos escogidos para el equipo, una vez mas, Lynn no fue escogida, ni ninguna de las otras niñas, incluso un par de chicos que no lo hicieron también como ellas fueron escogidos, esto genero mucha controversia entre el publico pero el entrenador los ignoro, Luke vio a su hermana con una cara de decepción y shock absoluta, no entendía por que, ¿Acaso de verdad pensaba que este año si entraría? ¿Teniendo en cuenta lo que paso el año pasado? nadie mas lo noto, pero claramente el pudo ver un par de lagrimas salir de sus ojos enojados. Sin decir nada, Lynn corrió hacia los vestidores con rapidez. Al ver esto, Luke se acerco de inmediato al entrenador y le dijo:

-Oye! ¿Que esta pasando aquí?-

-¿De que hablas? Ah! Debes de ser un familiar de un niño que no lo logro, lo siento pero solo escogemos a los mejores, que lo intente el otro año-

Dylan intento alejarse pero Luke lo tomo del hombro.

-No he terminado de hablar, Lynn Loud, mi hermana. Lo hizo mucho mejor que algunos de los que escogiste, por que no fue escogida y no me vengas con una excusa barata de que no es lo suficientemente buena-

-Tomamos muchos factores al escoger a nuestros competidores, ella carece de algunos-

-¿Como cuales? ¿Como el hecho de que no es un niño?-

Dylan de inmediato volteo a ver a Luke, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió al verlo pero lo ignoro de momento.

-¿Qué intentas insinuar?-

-Creo que es bastante obvio ¿no crees?- Antes que el entrenador contestara, Luke dio media vuelta y se fue, el tipo no valía la pena, además de que no quería meter a Lynn en problemas por algo tan tonto.

Poco después, se le pidió a toda la gente que desalojara el lugar puesto que la primera practica del equipo empezaría en una hora, afuera, Luke esperaba a Lynn para llevarla a casa, tal vez incluso comprarle un helado si ella quería, la chica de 13 salió con su mochila a encontrarse con el.

-Hola pequeña. . . ¿esta todo bien?-

Lynn solo levanto su mirada para ver a Luke, sus ojos mostraban que había llorado un poco, fue un breve momento por que rápidamente bajo su mirada pero fue suficiente para dar una buena puñalada al corazón de Luke.

-Entiendo, vamos, iremos a comer algo y luego te llevare a casa, te aseguro que todo estará bien-

-Me lo aseguras ¿uh? Si no te importa. . .quiero caminar a casa, necesito un tiempo a solas-

-Pero Lynn. . . –

-DIJE QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! Grito la niña y corrió lo mas rápido posible, Luke corrió tras ella, no le tomo mucho esfuerzo alcanzarla. La tomo entre sus brazos, atrapándola en un abrazo.

-Suéltame! No quiero que me abraces! Por favor suéltame! Te dije que quería estar sola!-

-No lo hare Lynn! No puedes pedirme que te ignore cuando te veo sufrir!-

-Por-Por favor suel-sueltame-

-Eso no pasara Lynn, se que estas herida y hare lo que sea para que ya no estés triste-

-¿Por que lo harías?-

-¿Necesitas preguntar? Por que eres mi hermana y te amo-

-Pero yo no siento lo mismo que tu-

-No me importa, aun si tu no me consideras tu hermano, yo te seguiré amando al igual que todos mis demás hermanos-

-Crei-crei que tal vez había cambiado pero me equivoque. . . solo me engaño!-

-.¿De que hablas?-

-El me había dicho que lamentaba no haberme escogido el año pasado y que este año si dejaría entrar chicas al equipo y que si éramos buenas, incluso formaría una división femenina!-

-¿Qué?!- Dijo Luke horrorizado, no sabia acerca de eso.

-Pensé que al fin podría practicar el deporte que mas me gusta a nivel escolar. . . y todo era mentira!-

-Lynn. . . lo siento mucho, no tenia idea, que sínico! Cambie de opinión! voy a ir a darle una lección ahora!-

Luke soltó a Lynn y empezó a caminar a la escuela, apretando sus nudillos mientras lo hacia.

-Espera!- Dijo Lynn detrás de el quien lo abrazo en el estomago.

-¿Lynn? ¿qué pasa?

-Por-por favor no te vayas, no quiero estar sola ahora-

-Pero pensé. . .-

-Solo abrázame!- exclamo la pequeña, Luke hizo lo que dijo y abandono todo deseo de retribución por el momento, volteo y se inclino para tomar a su hermana entre sus brazos para que ella pudiera seguir llorando amargamente, mucha gente los observaba pero a Luke no le importaba, el la seguiría abrazando por el resto del día si era necesario, sentía como su playera se humedecía por las lagrimas mientras el acariciaba el cabello marrón de Lynn, a Luke no le importaba las lagrimas estropeando su ropa, aparte de consolar a su hermana, solo una cosa mas le importaba en ese momento.

-Dylan Stronghold, vas a caer!-


	14. Peleare por Ti!

Como lo prometi, el capitulo 14 hoy! Espero les guste.

* * *

Poco después de dejar a Lynn en su habitación, Luke procedió a explicar a sus padres y Lori todo lo que había transcurrido, como era de esperarse los tres se molestaron enormemente.

-Ese. . . tipo! Como se atreve a ilusionar las niñas para luego no cumplir!- dijo Rita con llamas en sus ojos.

-Y pensar que ese sujeto es admirado en la escuela! Oh lo voy a hacer pedazos en las redes sociales- Lori exclamo mientras tomaba su teléfono para empezar a textear.

-Eso es todo! Mañana mismo iré con el director de la escuela y le platicare de esto!- Grito Lynn Sr azotando la mesa con sus manos.

Luke solo los observo, su enojo estaba bien justificado pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, aun no podía olvidar la cara de decepción de su hermana ¿Cómo hacerlo? Lynn era la chica mas ruda de los hermanos menores, nunca la había visto quebrarse así, el hecho de que la hubieran engañado solo empeoraba todo. Sin mediar palabra, Luke solo se levanto y salió de la casa, ignorando lo que le dijeran sus padres o su hermana, subió a su auto y condujo hasta la escuela.

Entro al gimnasio donde seguramente la practica ya había empezado, adentro, encontró al entrenador platicando con varios padres de familia que estaban ahí con sus hijas, el no los conocía pero si reconoció a las niñas, eran las que tampoco habían sido escogidas, lentamente camino hacia ellos, cerrando su puño mientras lo hacia.

-Usted prometió que este año admitiría niñas en el equipo!-

-Si! Mi hija y todas sus amigas entrenaron muy duro para esto! Usted incluso escogió al chico que fue vencido por ella! Explíquelo!-

-Calma! Calma! Lo siento pero de ultimo minuto se me notifico que el equipo debía permanecer exclusivamente de varones, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer- Dijo Dylan despreocupado, era obvio que mentía.

-Veamos que piensa el director de todo esto-

-Ha! Haga su mejor esfuerzo, el director confía en mi juicio. Solo perderá su tiempo-

Ningún padre pudo decir nada al respecto, sabían que el entrenador tenia razón, ellos tenían una muy buena relación gracias al ser el hijo de un viejo amigo de el.

-Ahora si me lo permiten, debe empezar la primera. . .-

-POR QUE NO LES DICES LA VERDADERA RAZON!- Grito Luke ya a unos pasos de ellos, Dylan volteo a verlo, una vez mas sintió esa nostalgia, estaba seguro que ya había visto a ese joven antes.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué razón?- Pregunto Dylan levantando una ceja.

-La razón por las cuales no te gustan las chicas luchadoras, la razón por la que te rehúsas a entrenar niñas para ser luchadoras-

-No-no se de que hablas-

-¿En serio? Entonces supongo que el apellido Clark no te suena a nada ¿verdad?-

Como una bomba estallando, Dylan inmediatamente recordó quien era ese chico.

-¿Luke Stewart?-

-Lo siento, ahora uso mi nombre legal, Luke Loud pero si, ese soy yo ¿ha pasado mucho tiempo eh Dylan?

-Si. . . bastante, ¿espera? ¿Dijiste Loud? ¿acaso eres hermano de Lynn Loud?-

-Precisamente, esa niña de 13 años tan talentosa es mi hermana y me dijo ciertas cosas que me inquietan mucho-

-¿Que clase de cosas?-

-Nada del otro mundo, acerca de promesas falsas y disculpas deshonestas, la verdad no quiero meterme mucho en ese tema ya que me hace enojar mucho así que iré directo al grano, ¿Por qué le mentiste a mi hermana?-

-Bueno. . .veras-

-Habla Dylan, o tendré que obligarte-

-Por que no me dejaba en paz ¿esta bien? ella y sus amigas no dejaban de pedirme que armara una división de niñas para el equipo de kickboxing! Nunca entendían que significaba "No" así que invente ese rumor de que aceptaría niñas este año solo para hacer que me dejaran en paz!-

Todos los padres e hijas presentes suspiraron en sorpresa, uno de ellos grito:

-Lo sabia! Espere a que el director se entere de esto!-

-Ya se lo dije! El director confía en mi! Nunca creerá nada de lo que le digan!-

-¿Pero que pasaría si el director ya lo sabe Dylan?-

Dylan se quedo en shock tras escuchar esa voz detrás de el, cuando el y todos los demás voltearon, ahí se encontraba el director Logan, Luke sonrió y dijo:

-Oh si! No lo había mencionado pero antes de venir aquí, me tope con el señor Logan que ya se iba y le pedí que viniera conmigo para que pudiera escuchar tus excelentes razones del por que no admitir chicas al equipo.-

El entrenador no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que el señor camino hacia el grupo y hablo:

-¿Me puedes explicar que significa lo que acabas de decir? ¿De verdad mentiste acerca de formar una división de Kickboxing femenina?

-Bueno señor. . .usted vera, ya son muchos los aspirantes y yo. . .-

-Déjate de estupideces Dylan y diles la verdadera razón! Como nunca superaste el no haber podido jamás. . .- Dijo Luke

-Cállate! A nadie le interesa lo que tengas que decir!-

-A mi me interesa, anda chico. . .Luke ¿verdad? Por cierto, todas tus hermanas y hermano son muy buenos alumnos, te felicito por ellos-

-Gracias señor, como decía señor, la razón es por que. . .-

-Espera! No lo hagas!-

-¿Que me impide hacerlo eh?- Pregunto Luke muy confiado.

-El hecho de que tengo una idea que podría solucionar esto-

-Hmmmmm, ¿Qué idea?

-Te propongo un trato!-

-. . . . ¿que clase de trato?-

-Una pelea de kickboxing, tu y yo, como en los viejos tiempos, si ganas, admitiré niñas al equipo y abriré la división femenina que tanto quieren, pero si yo gano, deberás jurarme solemnemente que jamás revelaras lo que estabas a punto de decir!-

Dylan volteo a ver al director.

-Y además que el equipo permanecerá exclusivamente de chicos mientras yo sea el entrenador aquí!-

-Hmmmm ¿y que me impide proponerte que abras el equipo a cambio de mantener mi boca cerrada? De ese modo no tendría por que pelear contigo-

-Desafortunadamente no tienes esa opción, como entrenador oficial de Kickboxing y encargado del equipo en esta escuela, ya hice todo el papeleo sobre el nuevo equipo y lo envié a la federación de deportes escolares, únicamente yo puedo retractar eso y agregar nuevos miembros, aunque revelaras lo que quieres decir, el equipo nunca seria abierto y tu hermana y sus amigas se perderían toda la temporada del siguiente año.

Luke observo a Dylan y luego al director.

-¿Es cierto eso señor?-

-Me temo que si, yo mismo firme los papeles hace un rato-

-Rayos!. . . (suspiro) esta bien Dylan, tienes un trato pero pido una condición-

-Dímela-

-Quiero que sea en parejas-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-A diferencia tuya que seguramente entrenas a diario, yo no lo hago, creo que es justo que pueda buscar un compañero para balancear la situación-

-Ha! Es otra manera de decir que no puedes contra mi tu solo! Que cobarde! Esta bien, ¿por que no? Será una pelea en parejas, siempre y cuando cumpla con el peso y la edad, hahahahahahaha ya me imagino que clase de compañero escogerás!-

-Muy bien! entonces esta decidido! ¿Cuando desean tener este encuentro? Dijo el director.

-Mañana!- Respondió Luke de inmediato.

-¿Mañana? ¿tan pronto?

-Si, no quiero seguir viendo a mi hermana triste ni un día mas, quiero resolver esto lo mas pronto posible- Dijo Luke muy decidido.

-Muy bien! ¿que te parece entonces mañana a las 10.00 AM aquí frente a toda la escuela? Frente a tu familia-

-No lo preferiría de otro modo-

-Excelente! Entonces estréchala-

Dylan extendió su mano hacia Luke y este la estrecho con fuerza, ambos acercaron sus caras el uno al otro.

-Te hare pedazos Luke-

-Es posible- Contesto Luke, sorprendiendo tanto a Dylan como a los demás presentes. Luke volteo y salió del gimnasio. Una vez que se había ido, todos los padres y el Director voltearon a ver a Dylan, preguntándose que clase de secreto tenia que lo hiciera ir tan lejos. Dylan solo dio media vuelta y salió del gimnasio, necesitaba conseguir a su compañero. En su cabeza solo había una meta en ese momento.:

"CERRAR LA BOCA DE LUKE A TODA COSTA!-

….

Conduciendo hacia su casa, Luke tomo su celular y hablo a una vieja amistad.

-¿Hola? Si soy yo otra vez-

-….-

-Si, todo salió como lo planeado, sigue siendo tan predecible como lo recordábamos-

-….-

-Sera mañana, a las 10:00 AM en el gimnasio de la escuela de Royal Woods-

-….-

-Oye! Tal vez no sea ni medianamente bueno como tu, pero aun se dar una buena pelea-

-…..-

-Si. . .nos vemos mañana y gracias, en serio esto significa mucho para mi, te debo una-

-….-

-Yo pienso igual, cuídate! Adiós-

Luke después llamo a Lori para explicarle lo que había acontecido, la hermana mayor de inmediato se preocupo por su hermano, exclamando que a pesar de ser un tonto, el entrenador era muy bueno peleando, Luke le dijo que se tranquilizara y le hablo de una arma secreta que el tenia, no fue mucho, pero Lori se tranquilizo un poco, aun así, le deseo buena suerte a su hermano y le dijo que le diría a sus padres para ir a apoyarlo, el joven le agradeció y solo le pidió no contarle nada a Lynn o a sus demás hermanos, no quería preocuparlos, ella le prometió guardar silencio, acabo la llamada y continuo su camino a casa, tenia mucho que practicar.

…

El gimnasio estaba repleto de estudiantes y padres de familia, parecía que la noticia se había esparcido como el fuego, la mayoría solo sabia que habría una clase de encuentro pero al ver el cuadrilátero sobre la cancha de basket ball, era evidente que seria una pelea, Toda la familia Loud se encontraba presente también, algunos tenían pintados los colores de la escuela en la cara, Lori secretamente llevaba un cartel que decía "ANIMO LUKE" que sacaría en su momento, ya que se trataba de un encuentro amistoso, la sección de niños también se encontraba presente, por lo que Lola, Lana y Lisa se hallaban junto a sus padres para presenciar el espectáculo, Los padres tenían sus dudas de tener a sus pequeñas ahí pero al ver que todos estaban muy emocionados, no tuvieron el corazón de llevárselas, además. . . Luke necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, la única que no se veía emocionada era Lynn, lo cual era de esperarse, nadie la molesto por eso, cuando dio la hora establecida, el director subió al cuadrilátero y con micrófono en mano, dijo:

-BIENVENIDOS A TODOS! HOY TENEMOS UN EVENTO MUY ESPECIAL, UN ENCUENTRO AMISTOSO DE KICKBOXING EN PAREJAS, DEMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA A LOS PRIMEROS COMPETIDORES, EL ENTRENADOR DEL EQUIPO ESCOLAR Y SU PRIMO, DYLAN Y JEFF STRONGHOLD!-

Muchas estudiantes empezaron a gritar emocionadas, aun siendo un idiota, parecía que era ese tipo era muy popular y su primo también, pensó Luke quien se encontraba en los vestidores con su compañero, este estaba cubierto completamente con una toga y capucha como el las de los peleadores profesionales. Dylan y su primo caminaron lentamente hacia el cuadrilátero, vestían atuendos profesionales completamente negros, saludaban a sus admiradoras e incluso se tomaba selfies con algunas, ambos subieron al cuadrilátero a esperar a sus adversarios.

-Y AHORA, DEMOSLE TAMBIEN LA BIENVENIDA A SUS OPONENTES, PROVENIENTE DE LA FAMILIA LOUD Y. . . UH? ¿Compañero misterioso? BUENO! AQUÍ LOS TIENEN! LUKE LOUD Y EL COMPAÑERO MISTERIOSO!-

¿QUE? Gritaron todos los hermanos Loud excepto Lori que solo saco su cartel para que Luke pudiera verlo. El joven y su pareja salieron a la vista, caminando hacia el cuadrilátero, el vestía sus Shorts blancos con llamas personalizados, guantes de Box azules y tobilleras negras, su pareja, seguía con todo el cuerpo y cara cubiertas por la toga y capucha, se mantenía sereno mientras caminaba, no queriendo llamar la atención, no había gritos ni ovaciones para ellos, no era que los esperaran pero a los pocos segundos, toda la familia Loud empezó a animarlos.

-VAMOS HERMANO! TU PUEDES!

-SI Y DEBO DECIR QUE COMO QUE TE VES GENIAL!-

-PATEEN SUS TRASEROS-

-TEN MUCHO CUIDADO HERMANITO!-

De pronto muchos otros empezaron a unirse al coro, mas que todo familiares de las niñas que habían rechazado, la única que seguía sin decir nada era Lynn, solo observaba sorprendida a su hermano caminar hacia el ring. En expectativa y preguntándose que demonios hacia ahí.

Ambos Luke y su compañero subieron también al ring y se encontraron cara a cara con sus adversarios, el arbitro escolar subió y hablo:

-Muy bien, quiero una pelea limpia, nada de mordidas, golpes a genitales o llaves de sumisión, al ser una pelea amistosa deberán pelear con sus cascos y protectores de boca puestos todo el tiempo ¿entendido?-

Los cuatro competidores asintieron.

-Ok, ¿entonces quienes empezaran?-

Del equipo Stronhold, Jeff levanto la mano mientras que del equipo de Luke, fue el joven Loud quien la levanto, ambos primos se sorprendieron al ver eso.

-¿Qué pasa Luke? Temes enfrentarme y prefieres perder primero con mi primo?- dijo Dylan.

-No precisamente, pero esto es entre tu y yo, quiero intentar no involucrar a mi compañero en esto-

-Ya veo, bueno, igual se involucrara, tal vez ni siquiera yo tenga necesidad de pelear, ¿recuerdas a Jeff? Como solía ir también a las clases de kickboxing cuando éramos niños?

-¿Recuerdo que nunca pudo ganarme? Dijo Luke con una sonrisa lo que genero el enfado del chico.

-¿A si? Pues eso era antes! Ahora soy mucho mas fuerte y superior, vas a caer Luke! Cuando Dylan me hablo que habías vuelto, supe que era mi oportunidad de vengarme de todas las veces que me humillaste!-

-Solo tengo algo que decir Jeff, busca una vida-

Aun enojado, el chico Stronghold se contuvo, Dylan y el compañero misterioso salieron del ring, ambos chicos se saludaron como era debido y después que el arbitro diera la señal, la pelea empezó. Rápidamente ambos tomaron posición de defensa, moviéndose alrededor del ring con rapidez, midiendo quien daría el primer golpe. De la nada, Jeff empezó a lanzar patadas bajas que Luke fácilmente bloqueaba, siguieron caminando en medio del ring, Jeff entonces continuo con sus patadas a las piernas y estomago de Luke, todas bloqueadas.

-¿Qué pasa Luke? ¿Solo sabes defenderte y bloquear? Le grito Dylan, Luke lo ignoro y siguió bloqueando los golpes de Jeff, el chico tenia fuerza, tenia que admitirlo, Jeff entonces empezó lanzar golpes con sus guantes, Luke también los bloqueaba pero parecía tener dificultades para seguirle el paso al chico, luego de un bloqueo a su estomago, Jeff encontró una oportunidad y logro golpear el rostro de Luke, mandándolo a la esquina, pero su ataque no acabo ahí, una lluvia de golpes empezó a caer sobre Luke, el se cubría con ambos brazos lo mas que pudo pero tampoco intentaba lanzar ningún golpe, toda la familia Loud observaba con horror, Luke estaba siendo pulverizado, de un empuje fuerte, Luke logro arrojar a Jeff lejos de el, este reía confiado.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te quedaste dormido todos estos años? al menos dame algo de pelea-

Luke lo observo por unos instantes, su boca le sangraba al igual que la nariz, pero aun así, sonrió.

-Por que sonríes, ¿que acaso el dolor te causa gracia?

-Lo siento, pero es que no puedo creer todas las aperturas que tienes, por lo menos conté 3, no has cambiado nada, eres pura ofensiva pero casi nada de defensa, es una pena realmente, pudiste haber sido pro si lo hubieras corregido-

-Grrrr, Callate!- Grito Jeff y una vez mas lanzo una patada al pecho de Luke, este lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Aquí hay una- Dijo el joven que de inmediato aplico un derechazo a la mandíbula de Jeff, mandándolo a volar a su esquina, de no ser por el casco y protector, seguramente hubiera perdido un par de dientes por ese golpe.

-Pero que rayos. . .- se dijo en shock.

-Tal vez yo no tenga la fuerza bruta que tu y tu primo poseen pero lo compenso con mi observación y agilidad, ahora. . . ven!- Dijo Luke chocando sus guantos con fuerza, parecía que ya se encontraba inspirado.

Jeff una vez mas se aproximo a Luke con una lluvia de golpes al azar, Luke los bloqueo y esquivo todos para terminar con un potente derechazo al estomago y remato con un izquierda a la mejilla, Jeff cayo a la lona pero se regenero rápido, solo para ser recibido por el pie de Luke justo al cuello, producto de una patada giratoria, el chico callo una vez mas a la lona pero esta vez no se levanto, era un KO.

El gimnasio permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que de repente todas las personas aclamaron a grandes voces al ganador, toda la familia Loud también se unió al coro, incluso su compañero misterioso aplaudía con sus guantes.

-Aun lo tienes Luke, es una lastima que no dejaras a mi padre volverte un profesional- se dijo a si misma la encapuchada.

Dylan por su parte, estaba furioso, observo a su primo inconsciente en el ring.

-Inutil- susurro, una vez que habían cargado afuera, Dylan entro para suplirlo, Luke lo vio entrar, aun estaba recuperando su aire.

-¿Problemas para respirar? Pregunto Dylan en un tono burlón.

-Lo siento. . .sabes que nunca tuve mucho aguante para esto, el hecho que tengo tiempo de no estar en una pelea real no ayuda tampoco-

El arbitro se acerco a Luke.

-¿Puedes continuar?-

Luke sacudió su cabeza y dijo:

-No, ya no puedo mas, me retiro-

-¿Estas seguro? Sabes que si dejas que te releven ya no podrás volver a pelear, perderán su ventaja- le dijo el arbitro.

-Lo se. . .no importa, con mi amigo de ahí, no necesitamos ventajas- Dijo Luke volteando a ver a su compañero.

-Muy bien! entonces es oficial, te retiras de la pelea!-

Muchos en el publico abuchearon a Luke pero su familia se sintió aliviada, rápidamente Luke bajo del ring y fue atendido por su hermana Leni con un Kit que su madre había llevado, todos los alumnos adolecentes veían con odio a Luke al ser atendido por una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela.

-Muy bien hermanito, ahora quédate quieto mientras te curo, si lo haces, como recompensa, después te llevare a tomar un smootie conmigo al centro comercial- Dijo Leni muy animada.

-¿Por que siento que estaría mas seguro adentro del ring con Dylan justo ahora que estando aquí afuera? Se pregunto Luke al sentir la sed de sangre de todos los jóvenes presentes.

Dylan, recuperándose del shock de ver a Luke renunciar, inmediatamente le grito:

-Cobarde! Así que al final no quisiste pelear conmigo! Ni siquiera para intentar cansarme un poco y darle una oportunidad a tu tonto compañero!-

Aun siendo tratado por Leni, Luke sonrio y contesto:

-Nada de eso, lo que pasa es que mi compañero no desea que yo interfiera para nada, no quiere darte la oportunidad de que te excuses diciendo que perdiste por pelear conmigo primero, ella quiere ganarte en tu mejor forma!-

-. . . . ¿Ella? Dijo Dylan muy confundido-

-Si! No es así, Bridget!-

Dylan volteo a ver a su rival que ya se había quitado su toga para revelar a una hermosa chica rubia, ligeramente musculosa con un atuendo de pelea profesional de los mismos colores que Luke.

-Hola Dylan, mi saco de golpear favorito, a pasado mucho tiempo, espero que no olvidaras todos nuestros días de diversión cuando junto con Luke entrenábamos en las clases dadas por mi padre-

-BRI. . .BRIDGET CLARK! QUE HACES AQUÍ!-

-Hmmm no mucho! Me encontraba de vacaciones en casa de mis padres, Luke me contacto, me conto todo y decidí ayudarlo a cambio de un favor, el hecho que fueras tu a quien tenia que golpear hizo que aceptara mas fácil.-

Todo el publico se quedo en shock al ver a la compañera del joven Loud, Lynn fue la primera en reconocerla, Bridge Clark, ganadora de 3 años seguidos del campeonato inter escolar, luchadora semi profesional en distintas ligas nacionales e internacionales y posible siguiente elegida para el draft de lucha profesional ¿su hermano Luke conocía a Bridget Clark?

-Te ves bien con ese uniforme Bridget, igual de hermosa como en nuestros días de escuela- le grito Luke, generando sorpresa entre el publico y un poco de celos a Leni.

-Gracias Luke, ¿en serio no te importa que yo le gane?-

-Nah! Esta bien, siendo honesto, no se si podría contra el, prefiero dejártelo todo a ti-

-Oh que considerado eres Luke, muy bien lo hare! Solo espero que no olvides tu promesa después de que gane-

-No te preocupes, No la olvide-

Bridge asintió y procedió a caminar al centro del ring para estar frente a Dylan, una vez cara a cara, con ojos de disgusto, ella hablo:

-¿Así que las chicas no pueden practicar Kickboxing? ¿tanto fue tu trauma por nunca haber podido ganarme de niños que decidiste intentar detener a las futuras niñas peleadoras? Eres patético! Mi padre tenia razón al nunca querer entrenarte profesionalmente-

-Ca-callate y pelea!-

-Como quieras-

Dylan y Bridget empezaron su combate, la chica se movía como el viento, Dylan intentaba con todo su esfuerzo golpearla, sin éxito; Bridget por su parte solo esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo, de vez en cuando el entrenador lograba acertar uno o dos golpes que ella bloqueaba sin dificultad. Justo después de un golpe fallido, Bridget aprovecho para liberar una lluvia de golpes y patadas sobre el pobre joven de 20 años, en un intento desesperado, Dylan intento golpear de frente a la chica quien solo se agacho, consiguiendo una oportunidad perfecta para un golpe por debajo de la mandíbula, el chico salió volando y callo en la lona de con fuerza, intento levantarse pero solo se encontró con el pie de Bridget impactando directamente su cara, provocando un KO instantáneo. Se había acabado, el equipo de Luke y Bridget había ganado!

-Eso es lo que obtienes al meterte con mi familia- Penso Luke al ver a Dylan inconsciente y con la nariz sangrando.

Todo el publico se levanto de sus lugares y aplaudió a los ganadores, todas las hermanas Loud se lanzaron encima de Luke para felicitarlo mientras que Lynn caminaba lentamente hacia Bridget, la joven prodigio se encontraba siendo felicitada por sus admiradores y estrechando manos pero cuando vio a Lynn, la niña del que su amigo le había contado, ella también camino hacia ella y se agacho a su nivel.

-Hola chica, ¿tu eres Lynn Loud verdad? ¿La hermana de mi buen amigo Luke?-

Lynn solo asintió la cabeza, aun no podía creer que estaba frente a Bridget Clark! Juntando todo el valor que tenia, logro hablar:

-Usted a sido mi heroína desde que tengo 8 años-

-Oh gracias niña, debo decir que tu también pareces toda una pequeña campeona, por lo que Luke me conto, eres idéntica a mi cuando tenia tu edad-

-El. . .dijo eso- Contesto Lynn un poco apenada.

-Claro que si, lo cual es muy poco usual de el, nunca me había hablado de su familia hasta ahora! Quien diría que tenia 10 lindas hermanas y un hermano menor-

Antes de que Lynn pudieran contestar, Bridget una vez mas se encontró rodeada de admiradores, la niña solo sonrió y procedo a unirse a la pila familiar sobre Luke.

El evento acabo y por su puesto que Dylan al despertar, se vio obligado a cumplir su promesa, su cara de disgusto absoluto fue todo un deleite para Luke y todos los padres de las niñas peleadoras incluida Lynn quien no pudo ocultar su alegría al saber lo que su hermano había ganado, al fin era oficial, se formaría una división de Kickboxing femenina, por petición de los padres, Luke fue nominado para ser el entrenador provisional, al principio quiso negarse, diciendo que el no era profesional pero un rápido vistazo a la cara de ternura de Lynn fue suficiente para convencerlo, al menos hasta que encontraran a otra persona mas accesible. Luego del evento. La familia Loud y Bridget fueron a comer Pizza, todos la pasaban muy bien, Lori con su novio Bobby, Lincoln y Luna jugando videojuegos, Luan entreteniendo a los niños de un cumpleaños y las niñas jugando en los juegos infantiles con Luke y Leni vigilándolas. Bridget y Lynn se encontraban charlando de anécdotas pasadas de su niñez con Luke.

-Entonces Luke salió volando y aterrizo justo en el bote de basura! Te lo digo, ese chico definitivamente no nació para ir en patineta-

Ambas chicas rieron.

-Wow! realmente no era bueno con los deportes, igual que Lincoln-

-Si, pero siempre tuvo esa personalidad que hacia imposible odiarlo, realmente lo extrañe cuando tuve que mudarme-

Bridget observaba a Luke jugar con su hermanita Lily con Lola, Lana y Leni a su lado. Una sonrisa cruzo por su cara.

-Lynn. . . ¿aun crees que los chicos no son de fiar?

-Yo. . .bueno, no lo se-

-Siempre habrá idiotas como Dylan, es un hecho triste de la vida Lynn, pero te aseguro que son la minoría, la mayoría son chicos buenos como tus hermanos, yo también solía pensar que los chicos eran tontos y falsos, irónicamente también gracias a Dylan . . .pero cuando conocí a Luke, supe lo equivocada que estaba, fue lo mas cercano a un hermano que tuve, gracias a el hice muchos buenos amigos. Ahora es tu turno, no lo desaproveches, el te quiere mucho, a todas ustedes, ustedes lo completaron. . .-

Lynn se sorprendió al oírla decir eso, ¿a que se refería Bridget?

Desde que lo conozco, siempre sentí un aire de soledad, incluso me confeso que como aun siendo tan feliz con su madre y todos sus amigos, sentía que algo le hacia falta en su vida y no podía averiguar que era, yo tampoco nunca lo entendí hasta hoy, eran ustedes. Los Loud-

Lynn se sonrojo y rio inocentemente, volteo a ver a su hermano también, siendo verdaderamente honesta, aun no había superado del todo su desconfianza a los chicos pero ahora si estaba dispuesta a tratar, gracias a un pequeño empuje de la chica luchadora, Lynn camino hacia Luke, estando cerca, cerro sus brazos alrededor de su estomago, Luke volteo a ver a su linda hermana, un poco confundido.

-No es propio de mi decir este tipo de cosas. . . asi que escucha bien!. . . Te amo hermano- Dijo Lynn sin dejar de abrazar a Luke, estaba tan roja como un tomate, el por su parte, sintió como su corazón explotaba, jamás se imagino que Lynn pudiera ser tan adorable! inmediatamente levanto a su hermana y le abrazo tiernamente sin deseos de dejarla ir pronto-

-También te amo hermanita!-

Ninguno de los Loud dijo nada, solo retrocedieron a sus mesas, dejando a los dos Loud disfrutar de su momento fraternal, Bridget solo salió del restaurante para ir a su casa, no deseaba arruinar el momento tampoco recordándole a Luke su promesa, antes de subir a su moto, volteo a ver una vez mas el lugar y dijo:

-Me alegra que encontraras ese algo que te hacia falta mi amigo, ahora protégelo y no lo dejes ir! o te pateare el trasero!-


	15. El Primer Loud

Muy bien! Primero que nada quiero desearles a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo!

Aqui esta! El capitulo final de esta historia! quiero agradecer a todos los que la siguieron todo este tiempo, sus comentarios y palabras de aliento fueron mi inspiracion para poder terminarla, quiero agradecer a mi pre lectora Adriana-Valkyrue, eres increíble, a varios de mis lectores leales como Julex93, mmnunocan, FrancisVamp, Sir Crocodile, Fipe2 y muchos mas. Espero algun dia volverlos a ver en otra historia. Disfruten este capitulo y hasta luego!

* * *

Unos días después de la gran victoria de Luke y su amiga Bridgett, Luke accedió a compartir una pijamada con todas sus hermanas y hermano, rápidamente viajo a su hogar para recoger algunas prendas y se reunió con todos en casa. Una vez ahí, Lola y Lana lo taclearon con un abrazo y lo condujeron hacia la habitación de Lori y Leni. Ya adentro, Luke observo que la luz estaba apagada, las gemelas lo condujeron hacia el centro de la habitación y soltaron sus manos, Luke se vio confundido sin ver mas haya de su nariz, de pronto una vela se encendió, revelando la cara de Lori, vestía su pijama que consistía en unos shorts con blusa holgada.

-¿Lori? ¿Qué esta pasando?-

-Es tu iniciación hermano- respondió la hermana mayor.

-¿Iniciación?-

Otra vela se encendió al lado de Lori, revelando a Leni, también vestía su vestido para dormir.

-Correcto hermanito, para poder entrar al club-

-¿Qué club?-

Otra mas se encendió al lado de Leni, esta vez era Luna quien la sostenía.

-Al Club secreto de secretos hermano-

Antes de que Luke pudiera decir algo, una a una fueron prendiéndose velas, así como había empezado por Lori, Leni y Luna, le siguieron todos los demás en orden de nacimiento hasta llegar a Lily quien interesantemente también tenia una velita eléctrica.

-Gracias a Dios, mis hermanas tienen sentido común- Pensó Luke.

El hermano mayor se vio rodeado en un circulo de hermanos, no dijo nada. Decidió esperar a que iba todo eso, de pronto. Lori hablo de nuevo.

-Luke Loud, como uno de los hermanos Loud, tienes el derecho de poder ingresar al Club secreto de secretos de nuestra familia, aquí podrás revelar tus mas oscuros y divertidos secretos sin temor a ser juzgado o a que sean revelados a alguien mas-

-Entiendo-

-Además que también tendrás acceso a muchos de nuestros secretos, si aceptas entrar. Debes jurar jamás revelar nada de lo que mires o oigas aquí así como nosotros también juramos no revelar ninguno de tus secretos, si ingresas y rompieras el juramento, serás expulsado para siempre de este club sin posibilidades de reingreso, sin mencionar que ya no gozaras de nuestra confianza.-

-Entiendo-

-Entonces, ¿Juras mantener todo secreto aquí compartido lejos de los oídos de personas ajenas al club?-

-Lo juro-

De pronto todas las luces se encendieron y todos los hermanos Loud dieron un abrazo grupal a Luke.

-Muy bien! bienvenido al club hermano!- Grito Luan.

-¿Qué?! ¿Eso esto todo? ¿Solo un lo juro y ya? ¿No hay mas pautas o condiciones o juramentos?

-En realidad no hermano- Dijo Luna -Solo necesitábamos oírte decir que no revelarías nuestros secretos y lo has hecho, además. Hacer esas iniciaciones es muy aburrido, sin mencionar que es una perdida de tiempo, es obvio que podemos confiar en ti desde el principio, no tienes que ganarte nuestra confianza como cierta niña chismosa-

-Oye!- Dijo Lola molesta.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero es la verdad- Respondió Luan.

Todos los hermanos Loud rieron un poco y finalmente la reunión de secretos empezó, Luke se sorprendió al escuchar todo lo que sus hermanas y hermano ocultaban a sus padres, era para morirse de la risa. Incluso las hermanas mayores tenían sus pecaditos, definitivamente nadie, incluido el; Era un ángel. Luke también revelo un par de secretos no muy vergonzosos a su familia, como que desde hace algunos días, después de una cita prometida, había estado saliendo con Bridgett en mas ocasiones, secreto que desencadeno una serie de preguntas infinitas por parte de sus hermanas. Fue una noche bastante ocupada. Luego de terminar la reunión y prometer estar en la de la siguiente semana. Luke procedió a ir al sofá de la sala y dormir plácidamente, no lo noto. Pero todos sus hermanos lo observaron acomodarse y dormir no muy cómodamente. Se vieron entre si con una mirada preocupada y después fueron a sus propias habitaciones a dormir. Antes de poder conciliar el sueño, el joven Loud no pudo sonreír enormemente. La victoria era gratificante, finalmente lo había logrado, finalmente había podido hacer las paces con todos sus hermanos, incluso lo habían invitado a su club de hermanos Loud, por su puesto sabia que no era el final del camino, aun tenia mucho que hacer por ellos, fortalecer lazos, conocerlos mas, ser por completo un hermano e hijo mayor, llevaría su tiempo si pero ahora contaba con el apoyo incondicional de cada uno. Ahora. . . solo faltaba una cosa mas por hacer. Hacer las paz total con alguien muy especial, sobre todo el siguiente día, su día especial.

….

Como la ultima vez que había pasado la noche en la casa Loud, Luke se levanto muy temprano y preparo otro festín de panqueques para sus hermanos, cosa que ellos agradecieron grandemente pero todos pudieron notar que Luke se hallaba muy pensativo, incluso daba un aire de tristeza, al ver eso. Lori y Luna le ayudaron para poder terminar mas rápido y así el pudiera comer con ellas en la mesa de los grandes para animarlo, platicaron de cosas varias hasta que Lori propuso la actividad del dia:

-Entonces hermano, como ya sabrás, por petición de nuestros padres, hoy todos los hermanos Loud saldremos a pasar tiempo juntos, aun no hemos decidido a donde iremos pero pronto tendremos una reunión para eso. ¿Qué dices? ¿quieres unirte hoy a nosotros?

Luke observo a sus hermanas por un segundo, aun que en el fondo quería decir que si, sabia que tendría que rechazar la invitación, con un pequeña sonrisa, contesto:

-Lo siento chicas pero hoy no se podrá, tengo asuntos que tratar y solo hoy puedo hacerlos, quizás a la próxima. . .¿ok?-

Todas las hermanas y Lincoln observaron a Luke por un momento, no pudieron ocultar su decepción al oírlo rechazar su invitación pero decidieron no preguntar, no era extraño que el tuviera sus propios asuntos que tratar. Luego del delicioso desayuno familiar, Luke se despidió de todos y procedió a dirigirse al centro comercial, necesitaba hacer una cuantas compras especiales.

….

Despues de una pequeña reunión, casi todos los hermanos Loud con excepción de Lincoln votaron por pasar su día en el Centro Comercial. Mientras todas las hermanas estaban ocupadas con sus compras, el pequeño niño de 11 años se mantenía sentado en una banca alejada, molesto.

-Rayos! ¿De que sirve que yo este en esas reuniones si nunca quieren ir a donde yo quiero ir?-

Esa y otras preguntas se hacia Lincoln quien hubiera seguido quejándose por un buen rato mas de no ser por que diviso a la distancia, vio a alguien a quien no esperaría ver ahí, rápidamente se puso de pie y camino rápidamente hacia el. Había entrado a la tienda de flores. El joven Loud entro a también, asomo su cabeza y comprobó que había visto bien. Ahí se encontraba su hermano mayor, hablando con el vendedor.

-Espero que tenga mi pedido especial listo- Dijo Luke

-Por su puesto joven, debo decir que no fue sencillo pero finalmente vinieron hoy, la próxima vez le recomendaría usar flores de la temporada, son mas baratas-

-No puedo evitarlo, los Tulipanes blancos siempre han sido sus favoritos y si es para ella, no me importa pagar extra-

Los ojos de Lincoln se agrandaron, una sonrisa malévola apareció en su cara, probablemente se trataba de la influencia de sus hermanas, tantos años viviendo con ellas le habían contagiado de un sentido entrometido incurable, tan silencioso como pudo, se dirigió a donde estaban sus hermanas.

…

Luke salió de la tienda cargando su hermoso ramo de flores, no notando que ahora tenia a once hermanos siguiéndolo de cerca.

-Parece que hemos descubierto el asunto tan importante que tenia nuestro hermano- Dijo Lori con una sonrisa y mordiendo sus labios.

-¿Quien diría que nuestro hermano tendría una novia? Apuesto a que es Bridget!- Luna le siguió.

Todas las hermanas excepto Lincoln dieron un pequeño gemido de emoción. Incluso Lisa estaba emocionada, separándose para no ser descubiertos, todos los hermanos Loud siguieron a Luke, el joven de 19 años hizo bastantes paradas antes de salir del centro comercial. Una de ellas fue una tienda de antigüedades donde compro unos cuantos palos de incienso, luego se dirigió a un estudio de fotos. Todos asomaron sus cabezas para ver lo que su hermano hacia.

-Bienvenido joven Luke, me imagino que viene por su cuadro-

-Si, espero que este listo-

-Por su puesto, le aseguro que el enmarcado quedo perfecto, uno de mis trabajos mas finos si debo decirlo-

El dueño de la tienda paso un paquete sellado a Luke, tenia una forma cuadrada y plana, era obvio que se trataba de una pintura o foto, Luke retiro el papel para ver su contenido. Al verlo, el joven sonrió alegremente.

-Es perfecto! Este enmarcado plateado es fabuloso-

-Me alegra que le guste, estoy seguro que ella estará feliz al recibirlo-

La sonrisa de Luke se opaco un poco al escuchar eso pero seguía ahí, suspiro y dijo:

-Si. . . estoy seguro que estará feliz-

Pagando por el cuadro, Luke salió del estudio y finalmente se dirigió a su auto, condujo hacia su destino. El pensar en lo que tendría que hacer a continuación no le permitió fijar su atención al casi inaudible Beep que el parachoques del vehículo emitía, producto del rastreador de la pequeña Lisa Loud. Estando dentro de Vanzila y siguiendo a Luke, Lori observo a su hermana y dijo:

-En serio que cuando me dijiste que tenias ese rastreador contigo, no pensé que dijeras la verdad, ¿Me podrías explicar por que cargas eso contigo?-

-No debería sorprenderte Lori, las posibilidades de encontrarnos algún día con Hugh son variables y es mejor estar preparada.

Lori la observo con una ceja levantada.

-Ohhh por favor! ¿No me digas que no te interesa conocer la ubicación de su residencia?- Lisa dijo con una sonrisa muy creepy.

Ni Lori o alguna otra de las hermanas dijo nada, aun cuando era un poco perturbador el hecho que su hermana de cuatro años fuera una especie de acosadora con un rastreador casero, debían admitir que tenia un buen punto a su favor.

…..

Después de unos 45 minutos conduciendo, Los hermanos Loud finalmente llegaron al lugar donde Luke tenia estacionado su auto, todas no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver a donde su hermano había ido para su "Cita".

-Wow. . . ¿acaso Luke intenta tener una cita con a una chica como Lucy?- Lori dijo mientras observaba la entrada del cementerio local.

-La verdad no lo se, pero de ser así, ya quiero conocer a mi futura cuñada- Lucy respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Todos los demás hermanos giraron sus ojos y procedieron a entrar al lugar. No tardaron mucho en encontrar a su hermano, el joven caminaba con una pequeña canasta en su mano derecha y el ramo de tulipanes en la izquierda. Con cuidado de no ser descubiertos, le siguieron de cerca, unos minutos después, Luke llego a su destino, una pequeña tumba con un par de estatuas de ángeles sobre el y una Cruz en el medio. Parecía ser bastante nueva, probablemente no llevaba ni medio año ahí. Todas las chicas y Lincoln observaron desde los arbustos y arboles a su hermano. El joven Loud reviso su canasta y saco una foto enmarcada, la misma que le habían dado en el centro comercial, la puso justo enfrente de la lapida, finalmente Lori y los demás pudieron verla perfectamente. La foto era de su hermano Luke, quizás uno o dos años mas joven y a su lado, se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad, bastante guapa para ser honestas, ambos compartían un abrazo fraternal mientras sonreían a la cámara. Luke también saco los palos de incienso, los encendió y en unos cuantos segundos, el lugar se lleno del dulce aroma. Por ultimo coloco los tulipanes justo enfrente de la foto.

Las gemelas eran demasiado inocentes aun para entender, Lucy. Al conocer de estas cosas, pudo unir los hilos al igual que a Lisa cuyo intelecto superior también le permitió comprender la situación, todas las hermanas mayores y Lincoln no tardaron tampoco en saber que ocurría, lo que dijo Luke después, confirmo todo.

-Feliz cumpleaños mama. . .-

Todos los hermanos Loud de inmediato suspiraron en sorpresa, todas las mayores llevaron sus manos a su boca, sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse por las lagrimas pronto a salir.

-Espero que te encuentres bien, que seas feliz ahí arriba en el cielo. . . .-

Luke se arrodillo frente a la lapida de su madre linda.

-Te traje tulipanes blancos, siempre han sido tus favoritos. . . oh mama. . . como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo ahora, así podría hablarte de lo increíble que son mis hermanas y hermano, todos son geniales, cada uno a su modo, Dios. . . aun después de todo lo que ha sucedido en estas semanas, sigo sin poder asimilar como pudiste hacer lo que hiciste, ellas son mis hermanas! Mi hermano! mis padres! ¿como pudiste ocultarme su existencia?-

Ninguno de sus hermanos se atrevió a decir nada, sabían que Luke estaría molesto si los descubría, no había forma de negar que lo estaban siguiendo, solo se quedaron ahí, viendo a su hermano hablar con su. . .madre.

-Pero aun después de todo, después de todo el dolor que nos diste no solo a mi o a mis padres, si no también a Luna, tengo que decir. . . que aun te amo mama! Te lo prometí ese día que dejaste este mundo, nunca dejare de amarte! Tu siempre serás mi segunda madre y si aun te quedaba alguna duda, te perdono, no puedo hablar por el resto de los Loud pero yo te perdono mama! Y esperare pacientemente el día que nos volvamos a ver! también quiero decirte gracias, gracias por haberme amado! Por contarme de ellos, por todo lo que hiciste por mi, lo que aun haces por mi; gracias a ti y lo que me dejaste. . .podre mejorar un poco mas la calidad de vida de mis hermanos, es mi mayor propósito ahora, gracias Mama-

Segundos después, Luke cerro sus ojos y junto sus manos, dio una pequeña oración, llorando mientras lo hacia, no noto como dos de sus hermanas se acercaban a el, el hermano mayor termino de rezar y solo se quedo ahí, observando fijamente la lapida, antes de que se diera cuenta, dos pares de brazos rodearon su cuello. Los de Lori y Leni.

-¿Pero que? ¿Lori? ¿Leni? ¿cómo es que. . .-

-Shhhhh, te prometo que toda pregunta será contestada después hermano, por ahora, solo déjanos abrazarte, tu sabes que lo necesitas- Dijo Lori mientras Leni solo asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera contestar, todas las demás hermanas y Lincoln se unieron al abrazo, incluso las gemelas que ya habían entendido que pasaba, Luke no dijo nada, sabia que no obtendría respuesta inmediata y no le importaba, solo le importaba que en ese momento lo rodeaban las personas mas importantes en su vida, simplemente cerro sus ojos, dejo que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo y recibió todo el cariño que solo ellos podían darle. Después del momento tan emotivo, todos los hermanos Loud caminaron juntos al estacionamiento para regresar a la casa Loud, para sorpresa de Luke y todos lo demás, Lucy había pedido a Luke dejarle ver la foto enmarcada que el tenia, aun confundido por el repentino interés de su hermana, Luke le paso su foto la cual la pequeña observaba con detenimiento, ninguno dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera sus hermanas que la conocían de toda la vida podían deducir que pensaba ella la mayoría de las veces, a los pocos minutos, finalmente divisaron ambos autos, Leni pidió ir junto con su hermano en su auto, las gemelas y Lincoln se les unieron, nadie objeto nada, mientras todos subían a los vehículos, Lucy llamo a Luke:

-¿Que pasa Lucy?-

-Luke, Aquí tienes tu foto-

-Gracias Lucy. . . ¿supongo que no me dirás para que la querías?-

-Claro que puedo decírtelo, quería ver si esa mujer era la misma que había visto antes-

-¿Antes? ¿A que te refieres Lucy? ¿Alguna vez conociste a mi madre Linda?-

-No exactamente, en realidad, la vi hoy, cuando rezabas frente a su tumba, ella estaba a tu lado, abrazándote todo el tiempo y diciendo lo mucho que te quería-

-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . –

-¿Luke?- pregunto la pequeña gótica.

-Ok. . . buena esa Lucy, por poco me atrapas. Debo decir que tu acto es muy convincente, hehehehehe. Muy bien! hora de ir a casa- Respondió Luke quien sin mirar atrás, avanzo a su auto para empezar el largo camino a casa. Lucy se quedo ahí, suspiro y volteo a ver a su lado.

-Creo que era de esperarse su escepticismo-

-…..-

-Cierto, ¿entonces que harás ahora?-

-….-

-Así que ya debes irte, entiendo. No te preocupes, Luke esta en buenas manos ahora, las de su verdadera familia-

-…-

-No me importa si soy dura, no confundas las cosas, el mismo lo dijo. No puede hablar por el resto de nosotras o nuestros padres, tal vez con el tiempo las cosas mejoren y podamos perdonarte pero no prometo nada, ahora con tu permiso. Quiero descansar en la camioneta-

Lucy camino hacia vanzila y empezó a entrar en ella, sus hermanas ya estaban adentro, adormitadas por el agitado día.

-….-

-No tienes que pedírmelo, ni a ninguna de ellas, por su puesto que lo cuidaremos, es nuestro querido hermano después de todo-

Habiendo dicho eso, Lucy finalmente entro en la camioneta y se puso cómoda para dormir, la camioneta arranco; antes de poder conciliar el sueño, Lucy observo hacia atrás una ultima vez, aun viendo a esa mujer, la mujer que su hermano por un largo tiempo llamo mama.

…

Luke finalmente se sentía libre, el haber hecho las paces con su madre le había quitado un gran peso de encima, aun lo entristecía su ausencia pero el sabia que ella nunca le abandonaría, que siempre seria parte de el. Ahora lo que quedaba era seguir adelante, poder conocer a su hermanas y hermano mas afondo, también a sus padres; asegurarse de cuidarlos a todos, de tomar su rol de hermano mayor junto a su hermana Lori. Volteo un segundo a ver a sus hermanos menores, tanto Lincoln como las gemelas, jugaban a divisar cosas en el camino, con una inocencia que solo los niños podrían tener, después giro a ver a su hermana Leni, ella dormía pacíficamente, con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, sobre todo a los chicos. Luke acaricio su cabello con una mano, la sonrisa de Leni se alargo aun mas.

-Hmmmm, estoy seguro que tu serás la que mas me mantendrá ocupado ¿a cuantos chicos tendré que ahuyentar con un bate de baseball? ¿no digamos con el resto de las chicas?- Pensó Luke riendo internamente.

En la camioneta familiar, Lori había recibido un mensaje de sus padres, sin descuidar su vista sobre el camino, le leyó detenidamente, este mensaje la hizo sonreír y de inmediato escribió a su hermano. Justo después de apartar su mano del cabello de Leni, Luke recibió el mensaje de Lori.

 _-Luke, mama y papa quieren que vayamos a casa ahora, es urgente-_

 _-¿En serio? ¿Qué querrán?-_

 _-No lo se, dijeron que era una sorpresa-_

 _-Esta bien Lori, pongámonos en camino-_

 _-Entendido-_

Ambos autos estacionaron al frente de la casa, Luke despertó a Leni, la chica de 16 años y sus demás hermanos menores salieron del vehículo para entrar a la casa, Luke caminaba con ellos pero fue detenido por Lori quien le tomo por el brazo.

-¿Lori? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo siento Luke, pero aun no puedes entrar, por favor espera un poco-

Luke observo a su hermana, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tramaba algo, definitivamente ella sabia algo que el no, sonrió y asintió la cabeza, junto con Lori observaron como todos los demás chicos Loud entraban a la casa, esperaron unos cuantos minutos.

-¿No me dirás de que se trata todo esto verdad?-

-No, Literalmente no lo hare-

-No eres una persona amable-

-Gracias-

-No era un cumplido-

-Lo se-

Ambos hermanos se vieron y rieron a carcajadas, disfrutando la compañía del uno del otro, segundos después, Lincoln salió de la casa.

-Luke! Lori! Ya pueden entrar!-

-Muy bien Lori, veamos de que trata todo esto-

Luke empezó a caminar pero su visión rápidamente fue nublada por un pañuelo en los ojos.

-Lo siento Luke, pero nada de spoilers- dijo Lori.

-Como tu digas Lori, acabemos con esto-

Lori guio a su hermano adentro de la casa, caminaron por algunos segundos, Luke se dio cuenta que subieron las dos escaleras así que era obvio que habían subido hasta el ático.

-Muy bien Luke ¿Listo?-

-Tan listo como nunca-

-Entonces, aquí vamos!-

Lori retiro la venda de los ojos de Luke y este pudo ver la gran sorpresa, sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente, no daba crédito a lo que veía, como había deducido, se encontraban en el ático pero lo que veía no se parecía en nada a un ático, para empezar, todas su familia entera estaba ahí, no habían cajas viejas o cachivaches por doquier, todo rastro de polvo también brillaba por su ausencia, por ultimo al frente de Luke se encontraba una cama nueva, junto con una mesa de noche y un ropero también nuevos, amueblado básico para alguien que recién se muda a un lugar.

-Lori. . . es esto. . .-

Luke no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que Lori le abrazo por detrás, pronto todos los demás inmediatamente se le unieron.

-Bienvenido a tu habitación hermano!- Dijeron todos los chicos Loud al mismo tiempo.

-Bienvenido oficialmente a casa hijo!- Dijeron Rita y Lynn Sr.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, Luke lentamente abrazo a toda su familia en el abrazo grupal, solo una frase logro salir de su boca.

-Es bueno estar en casa-

-Es bueno tenerte aquí hermano . . . ahora solo queda una cosa mas por hacer- Dijo Lori secando sus lagrimas.

-¿Algo mas?-

\- Si- Lori volteo a ver a su hermano pequeño -Lincoln trae los botes de pintura, Luke debe escoger su color-

-Si hermana- Respondió el chico peli blanco que de inmediato y sonriendo, hizo lo que su hermana le pidió.

-¿Uh?- Dijo Luke muy confundido.

….

Después de una ultima ceremonia privada en las afueras de la casa, esa noche hubo una gran celebración con toda la familia Loud y amigos de la familia que querían conocer a Luke, Clyde y sus padres estuvieron, Bobby y Ronnie Anne también, Bridgett también asistió. Todos felicitaron a Luke por su integración oficial a la familia, el les agradeció con una gran sonrisa, estrechando la mano de muchos. Nadie dijo nada, pero la mayoría se pregunto por que la palma del joven de 19 años estaba llena de pintura seca, solo su familia sabia el por que pero no dijeron nada, era un secreto familiar, mientras todos celebraban y comían alegremente, a un costado de la casa, donde se encontraban 11 palmas de manos de diferentes colores y tamaños, se estaba secando una 12va palma nueva de color gris, colocada con orgullo justo en medio de las demás, era la mas grande de las doce, la palma de Luke, el hermano mayor, El Primer Loud.

 _THE END_


End file.
